


Full of Surprises

by 70mtt



Series: Playing with Matches [3]
Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Other, Sexual Content, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70mtt/pseuds/70mtt
Summary: A face from one members past turns up, with surprises along the way





	1. Chapter 1

Micky woke a lot earlier than normal, after setting his alarm clock. He didn’t want anyone getting home and being shocked to see their surprise visitor. He hadn’t managed to get much out of her. She’d cried a lot and said she was tired, so he’d let her stay in Mike and Peter’s bed, their room being tidier as Mike was a bit of a neat freak, always clearing up after the other three.

  
He started up the coffee machine. The front door opened and Davy walked in.  
“Morning, Micky. Isn’t this a bit early in the morning for you? I’m back as my date dropped me off on her way to work. Are Mike and Peter back yet?”

  
“No, but we’ve got a surprise visitor who turned up last night.” He led Davy over to the downstairs bedroom, opening the door as quietly as he could so as not to wake the sleeping girl.

  
Davy took a good look at her. “Who’s she and what’s she doing here?”

  
“I’ve no idea. She just turned up yesterday evening. I thought she might be an ex of yours—she does look like the type you go for, and we can never keep up with you and your girlfriends. We can rule Peter out, so that only leaves Mike. He did have a few blonde girlfriends before he got together with Pete.”

  
“True, she could be. He always did keep his dates private. We’ll just have to wait and see his reaction to her when those two get back. She is cute though…wonder if she’s single?”

  
“You’ve just been dropped off by one girl, and eyeing up a replacement already? I just can’t keep up with you. Wouldn’t it be a little odd you hooking up with one of Mike’s ex-girlfriends?”

  
“No, not if she’s single. She’s up for grabs, and it’s not as if Mike’s gonna want to get back together with her. Hey, she’s your type too—you go for her.” He went over to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.The door of Mike and Peter’s bedroom suddenly opened and the girl came out. Davy stared at her, then winked at Micky.

  
“Would one of you mind showing me where the bathroom is, please? And is it okay if I have a shower?” she asked.  
“I’ll show you. Of course have a shower, and help yourself to whatever you need. There’s some clean towels in there.” Davy led her over the bathroom. “I’m Davy, by the way, and you are?”

  
She smiled over at him. “Hi, Davy. I’m Annie. I’ll go get freshened up. Thanks.”  
“Well, you got more out of her than I managed last night—all she seemed to do was cry. I forgot to say she’s also turned up with a couple of suitcases as well, so she maybe wants to stay a while,” Micky said.

  
“Well, we don’t have to wait long—I can hear the car pulling up. I sure hope Mike’s in a good mood, because he’s in for a big shock,” said Davy. “Hope an ex around the place won’t freak Peter out.

Another thing is, where is she gonna sleep? If Mike does let her stay.”  
Mike walked in first on his own, looking surprised to see the other two up so early.

  
“Morning, Mike, where’s Peter?” asked Micky. “Coffee’s ready if you want a cup. Davy just got in.”

  
“He’s helping Mrs Purdy take her groceries in. We picked her up on the way home. She was walking back from the grocery store.” Mike went to get a cup of coffee. “What you doing up so early Micky? It’s only nine thirty. It’s rare we see you up at this time.”

  
“Well we’ve got a visitor. A chick turned up last night, and neither me or Davy have any idea who she is. Davy only just got her name out of her. She’s called Annie…do you know an Annie, by any chance?”

  
“I did date an Anne in Texas a few months before I moved out here, but we split before I moved and I never told her I was moving to California. What does she look like and where is she?”

  
Davy answered. “She’s in the shower. She’s about five foot seven, long dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, very pretty. Does that sound like your ex, Mike? And I’m gonna come straight out and ask, do you mind if I ask her out? It’s not as if you’d be interested in her now.”

  
“Hey there, Davy, hold your horses. We don’t even know who this chick is, and you’re trying to set yourself up with her! My ex Anne was a blonde, average height.”

  
“Hope you don’t mind, Mike, but I let her sleep in your bed last night. She was tired and very upset. I couldn’t get her to really talk to me. She may be wanting to stay— she turned up with a few cases.”  
“What…Micky, she wants to stay? We have no idea who she is yet, or where she came from!”

  
The bathroom door opened and Annie came out. Mike glared over and frowned at her. Micky and Davy could tell from his reaction that he had no idea who this young woman was. It was getting weirder by the minute.

  
She walked over to Mike. “Hello, I’m Annie. Pleased to meet you.”

  
Mike was just about to talk to her as Pete walked in and looked over at the girl. She ran to him, embracing him straight away in a big hug. He looked happy and shocked at the same time, and just hugged her tighter. They both started talking at the same time. The others looked puzzled at one other.

  
“Pete, one moment.” When they separated, Mike pulled Pete off to one side. “Who is Annie and how do you know her? I didn’t think you’d had any girlfriends before, but is she an ex? It sure looks like it—you both seem pretty close to me.”

  
“Michael, no, I haven’t had a girlfriend before. I wouldn’t lie to you. Annie, come over here. Michael, meet my younger sister, Annie. Annie, this is Michael, and it looks like you’ve already met Davy and Micky. We’re all in a band together—you’ll have to come to our gig tonight. Why didn’t you call to say you were coming to California? Does Gran know you’re here?”

  
“Pete, can you just come outside for a minute? We need to have a chat.” They went out to the sundeck. “Micky says she turned up last night and she’s brought a couple of cases too, so I think she may want to stay a while. He says she was upset and quiet. She stayed in our bed last night. Has she any idea about us, that we’re together?”

  
“No, she has no idea. I’ve not told anyone in my family about us. I wonder what she’s upset about? Is it okay if she stays? There’s always the mud room between the kitchen and garage. I think there might be a fold-up guest bed in there somewhere. I’ll tidy it up. I’m sure she’ll be okay in there.”

  
“Well, if it’s all right with the other two. I don’t mind, but you need to talk to her, find out how long she’s gonna be here for and why she came all the way from New York to see you?”

  
They both walked back inside to find Micky and Davy in the chairs and Annie on the couch.

  
“Well, I guess you need somewhere to stay for a while. Micky, Davy are you both okay with this?”

  
Davy spoke first. “No problem. I don’t mind. Annie’s Pete’s sister, so she’s kinda like family.”

  
“I don’t mind either,” said Micky. “But where’s she gonna sleep?”

  
“Well, me and Pete are gonna sort the mud room out. There’s a fold-up guest bed in there. Do you want to have a look, Annie, to see what you think? It’s got a small window.” He showed her to the room near the kitchen. “We’ll tidy it up for you, and there’s spare bedding in the closet over there.”

  
“Thanks so much, guys. I’m sorry to be so much trouble, but I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go, and I couldn’t go back home to Mom and Dad. I’ll be fine anywhere. It looks okay.”

  
The guys worked for a few hours, putting some of the junk from the room into the garage. They found a small set of drawers and pinned up a blanket for a makeshift curtain. Annie made up the bed with some spare bedding from the closet and put her cases in the room. They left her on her own so she could get things unpacked into the drawers and settle in.

  
“Thank you, guys,” said Pete when they’d all gone into the living room. “I’ll talk to her soon and try and find out what’s happened, but she can be stubborn and keeps her feelings to herself.”

  
Micky spoke up. “Pete, Mike, Annie slept in your bed last night, so I think she may figure out that two of us are a couple. I mean four guys, and only two bedrooms. Do you think you ought to tell her that you’re together? Pete, if you’re honest with her, she might be more open with you.”

  
“Mike what do you think? I’m sure she’ll be okay with us.”

  
“Maybe not just yet, Pete, wait to see if she’s gonna be here for long. If it’s only a short visit, we don’t need to bring it up.”

  
They were interrupted by Annie running out of her room to the bathroom. Peter followed her and found her on her knees, being sick into the toilet. He stood over her, rubbing her back to try and comfort her until she stopped. She stood up when she’d finished.

  
“Sorry about that, Peter, I feel much better now. You don’t need to worry about me. I can see it in your eyes. I’m not the same little girl that you last saw. I’m eighteen next month, remember.”

  
“I’m your big brother. I’ll always worry about you. It’s in the job description. Come on, I’ll get you a glass of water, and maybe some toast, settle your stomach. Does Gran know you’re here?”  
“Well kind of—she thinks I’ve come to California to check out colleges. I’ve already applied to a few to study law and social studies. I do want to go see some of them. I really want to go to Berkeley.”

  
“Okay then, let’s go make you some toast.” He led her out to the kitchen, where he got her a glass of water.

  
“Do you want any painkillers?” he asked. She shook her head to say no. “Just toast then, and how about coffee or tea?” Again she shook her head.

  
“I’m fine with water and toast, Peter. I’m trying to cut down on caffeine. I really do appreciate you allowing me to stay. I can do housework for you, laundry runs, grocery shopping… I’m sure you guys aren’t the tidiest of people. I know boys—I have three messy brothers.”

  
“Well, that’s really kind of you to offer, Annie, or do you prefer Anne? But you’re our guest. We can look after ourselves, but I suppose I’m the one who does the most cleaning.” Mike laughed.

  
“It’s really okay. I don’t mind at all. I helped a lot at home as Mom and Dad both worked and, me being the only girl, they kind of expected it from me. I do want to be useful around here. I can sew pretty good, and I can help with the cooking. I see you have a chore board—add me to the list.”

  
“You can cook?” Mike asked. “I really hope you’re better than your brother here. Toast’s about his limit, as well as his odd attempts at soup and other meals—all inedible, I gotta add.”

  
“No, I know about Pete’s cooking skills. Mom never let him in the kitchen. I’m more of a home cook, learning from both my grans and my mom. I can bake too, pies, bread, cakes, cookies…”

  
Micky soon answered. “Well, welcome to our odd little family then, Annie. We’re happy to have you here. Can I be cheeky and ask you to sew a few buttons back on a shirt for me?”

  
“No problem. I even have my own sewing kit, or do you have one? Anyone else got anything need doing, bring it to me. It’ll give me something to do. I’ll just eat my toast first.”

  
Davy and Micky both went upstairs into their bedroom. “I guess I can’t ask her out now, or do you think Pete would mind? She seems really nice, but living with and dating someone…well I’m not so sure. It could be awkward, don’t you think?”

  
“I don’t know, Davy, ask Mike or Pete. They’re living together and dating and it seems to be okay for them, but they got to know each other first. You’ve only met her this morning, and with your track record of girlfriends, do you think it could work out? I’m not sure I’d want you to date one of my sisters.”

  
“Okay, well there’s no harm in asking her out, let her decide. Let’s go back downstairs.”

  
“Listen, guys, I’ve got a new set list sorted. Everyone ready to rehearse for tonight?” Mike asked. “Annie, take a seat and watch us play, and come tonight with us too. We can introduce you to Ronnie who runs the club, and her girlfriend, Vicky, get you some other girls to talk to.”

  
“I’d love to but I’m only seventeen. Would I be allowed in? I don’t want to get anyone into trouble.”

  
“You could maybe watch us play…the girls have got an apartment above the club, and I’m sure you could hang out with Vicky there. I’ll call later and ask them,” said Pete.

  
The guys started their rehearsal, doing an hour’s set, a mixture of songs with Mike, Micky and Davy all taking lead vocals, Pete also playing the organ, and Davy replacing him on the bass. Annie made them all sandwiches for lunch after they finished. Filling plates with ham, cheese, cheese and tomato, she even found a tin of tuna too, making a mixed salad.

  
Davy came over, taking some. “Thanks, Annie, love. I think it’s gonna work you living here. These are great, and you’ve even made tea and coffee.”

  
Pete came over to her. “You don’t have to this all the time. Mike is a pretty good cook. He makes a really good chilli, and he’s great with our outdoor grill.”

  
“Peter, I want to help, and I’m used to helping around the kitchen. As Mike says, anything’s better than your cooking. You’re a vegetarian now? I remember when you last were at home.”

  
“Yeah still am. I haven’t changed much since then. Well my hair’s longer. I’m also going through a sleep trial at a sleep clinic at UCLA—I started sleepwalking again. You’ve grown a lot though.”

  
“Nick still does it now and then. Do any of the family ever phone you here?”

  
“No, last time I spoke to Dad was when I was last home. Things haven’t been good between us in years. I called and spoke to Mom about six months ago. I have more contact with Nick, but by letters. So I don’t think they’ll be bothering you here unless Gran says anything to Mom.”

  
The band rehearsed a little more. Annie cooked omelettes for dinner for them and soon it was time to head out to the club.

It was arranged that Vicky would hang out with Ronnie upstairs and come down and watch the band’s sets, which she was looking forward to.

  
Mike and Pete were in the small dressing room between sets and Davy and Micky were out front talking to friends who’d come to watch them.

  
“Pete, did you manage to find out much from Annie, like why she’s here?”

  
“She says she’s here to look at colleges in California. She is very smart, so she shouldn’t have a problem getting into one. Our parents did set us all up with college funds too.”

  
“I also think our little British friend might be taking an interest in her too. I can tell by the way he’s been looking at her. You know Davy with taller blonde girls.”

  
“I don’t think she’d be into him. Last I heard, she had a girlfriend in New York. I’m not sure I’d want him dating my sister—you know the way he goes through girls.”

  
“Yeah, be funny to see him try and come on to her though. That guy’s not used to being turned down. I think he needs a shock to show him that he can’t treat girls like he normally does.”

  
“Well, Annie sure can handle herself. She’s more of a tomboy. She beat up a guy in high school, and got suspended for it too.”

  
“Let’s not encourage him. Just leave him to it. Come on, we’re due back on stage now. Let’s go and find the other two.”

  
Soon the band had finished their second set and were packing up the equipment. On the drive home, Davy sat in the rear seats with Annie, with the others watching and waiting to see if he made a move on her. When they got in, they unpacked the instruments and went to bed.

  
Micky and Davy were chatting while they got ready for bed. “I really think Annie likes me. Wish me luck? I reckon tomorrow, I’ll have a date sorted with her.” He smirked and winked at Micky.

“Tomorrow’s gonna be a good day.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mike woke up early as normal, Pete asleep at his side. They hadn’t gotten to bed until the early hours after their first gig at The Dive. It had been a good night, good pay and free drinks too, and they were playing there again tonight. The club hadn’t even been open a week but it had a good vibe and the crowd last night had seemed to enjoy their music. Things were good.

  
He got up, dressed and headed for the kitchen, finding Annie already up. She stood on a chair, cleaning out the kitchen cupboards. She’d already got the coffee made and ready.

  
“Morning, Annie. You really don’t need to be doing this, but thanks for making the coffee.” Mike poured himself a cup and tasted it. “You make it just right too. Come and sit down with me.”

  
She got down from the chair, picked up her herbal tea and joined Mike in the living room.

  
“Annie, do you mind if we have a chat while just the two of us are up, can I ask you a few questions?”

  
She nodded to say yes. “Have you any idea how long you might be staying with us?”

  
“I’m really not sure. I just travelled here on the spur of the moment—something happened, that I’d rather not talk about right now. I needed to get away. You could say I panicked and ran.”

  
“Oh my god, you’re just like Pete. He does the same. He did it just the other week after something happened. So, there is something wrong. If you do want to talk to someone when you’re ready, if you don’t want to talk to Pete, I’m a good listener.”

  
“Thank you, Mike. I’m glad you’re here for Peter. He needs someone to look out for him. May I also ask you a personal question?” He nodded. “How long have you and Peter been together as a couple?

I’m not dumb. I do know my brother well and can see the way you look at him.”   
Mike looked a little shocked. “Just a few weeks. Do you not mind? You’re okay with it? With us?”

  
“Of course I’m happy for you both. I gathered two of the four of you were together. I mean, there’s the double bed, and I saw some of Peter’s things in the room. You seem a good couple. I haven’t told Peter I know about you. I’m not one to judge. I’ve had both boyfriends and girlfriends.”

  
“I can hear movement upstairs, probably Davy. Micky normally gets up later. We can sort breakfast out together. First I’ll go see if Pete’s gonna get up.” He headed to the bedroom, finding Pete just waking up. He sat up and Mike sat beside him, giving him a big hug.

  
“You’re in a good mood.” Peter pulled him closer and kissed him. “You could’ve woken me up.”

  
“Yeah, been having a chat with your sister. Looks like she’s run away from something that’s happened back in New York, and she doesn’t seem to want to say what. But she did say she panicked and ran. Does that sound familiar to you? She’s also figured out we’re a couple and she’s cool about it.”

  
“Mike, I told you she would be fine. She’s very broadminded, so is it all right if we act like a couple in front of her? I guess we’re very alike in some ways.”

  
“I suppose so, if that’s what you want. It was hard not being able to do anything when we got home this morning. I was so tempted, but we’ll make it up when we get home after tonight’s gig.”

  
Meanwhile, Davy was in the kitchen with Annie. She’d started on breakfast, making some toast and pancakes, and had eggs ready to scramble. Davy was getting plates and silverware out.

  
Mike came out of the bedroom. “Annie, I said you could _help _me with breakfast—you don’t need to do everything, but it sure smells nice. Thank you. Morning, Davy.”

  
“Just let me do things to thank you for letting me stay. No arguing. I’ve got an idea of what I can make for dinner as well, if you’ll let me do it. Please let me look after you, guys.”

  
“Mike. let Annie cook for us. This breakfast is so good,” Davy said, making his way through a plate of pancakes and maple syrup.

  
Pete came into the kitchen, and soon Micky joined them, having smelt the food. He was soon overfilling a plate with some pancakes, toast and scrambled eggs. Peter and Mike helped themselves to some food as well. Annie just ate some toast.

  
Micky came back for more, noticing spare pancakes. “Thanks, Annie. Hey, Mike she’s a better cook than you. These pancakes are the best I’ve ever had. I could get used to eating like this.”

  
Annie went into the bathroom and came out ten minutes later, and drank a glass of water. “I’m gonna go for a walk on the beach. I could do with some fresh air. I won’t be too long.”

  
Davy came over to her. “I’ll come and keep you company, if that’s okay. I could do with a walk.” They left the pad together, going down the outside steps to the beach.

  
“So, Annie, tell me about yourself. I know you’re nearly eighteen and Pete’s little sister.”

  
“There’s not a lot to say really. You know where I’m from, but I’ve been living in New York with my gran for a while, after a bit of a fall-out with my parents. I’ve came here to check out colleges. I want to study law and social studies. I wanna be a lawyer, working on women’s rights.”

  
“Okay. I’ve spent a little time in New York too. Can I ask you something? Do you want to go out for a meal tomorrow evening? I know a great Italian, or what do you prefer to eat?”

  
“I guess so. It’ll be nice to see some of the town. I’m gonna ask Vicky if she’d go shopping with me tomorrow, as most of the clothes I have are more suitable for the weather back east.”

  
“I don’t mind coming with you. I’m into fashion. I could help you pick up some groovy items.”

  
“Well, if you want to, that’s okay with me. I’d probably better ask Vicky even so, as she’ll know where I can get some more personal items.”

  
Micky joined them where they’d sat on the sand to watch the surfers. He sat and Davy mouthed ‘I got a date with her’ to him. The guys decided to watch a group of girls playing volleyball. Annie looked over at them and laughed.

  
“You don’t have to stop checking out the girls just because I’m here. They’re all blonde, not my type. I prefer brunettes. I’ll leave you two to enjoy the game. I’m going back to the pad. See you soon.”

  
Micky looked over at Davy as Annie walked away from them. “I thought you said you had a date with her? Are you sure? I really don’t think she’s interested. She seems to be more like Peter in that way.”

  
“Well she did agree to go for a meal with me tomorrow night. Perhaps it’s for the best we just stay friends. I bet Mike’s glad that some female friends Pete has seem to prefer women, and not him.”

  
Annie walked into the pad. No one else seemed to be about. She went into the bathroom. She’d rushed back feeling nauseous again, and made to the toilet, where she knelt and was sick again. She cleaned herself up and went into the kitchen, needing a drink of water.

  
Peter and Mike were in the bedroom, making the most of the empty pad, both lying on their bed.

  
Mike pulled Pete into him, close, pressing his lips down on Pete’s and opening them with his tongue, both their tongues wrestling and exploring each other’s mouths before eventually coming up for air. Peter unbuttoned Mike’s shirt and pulled down his pants and briefs.

  
Peter started moving farther down Mike’s body, biting and sucking his nipples and licking his stomach. He took Mike’s cock into his mouth. Looking up with a wicked smile, he sucked up and down, swirling his tongue around the slit, tasting the pre-cum, licking the shaft, then swallowing again, getting faster and working Mike until he climaxed, accepting Mike’s release down his throat.

  
They would have stayed in bed longer but heard movement in the living room. Mike re-dressed and went to investigate. He saw the bathroom door closing—it sounded like one of the others had come back and was being sick in the bathroom. He knew Micky had overindulged at breakfast.

  
A few minutes later Annie came out, going to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
“You feeling okay, Annie? I heard you being sick a few minutes ago. Is there anything you need? You do look a little pale. I noticed you only had toast at breakfast.”

  
“I’m fine. Is Peter in your room?” Mike nodded so she went to find her brother.

“Hey, Peter.”

  
“You okay, sis? You look a little pale and tired. Come sit next to me. Is there anything bothering you? It’s okay if you’re not ready to tell me yet. You know I’m here whenever you are.”

  
“There are a few things, but yeah, I need to get things clear in my head first, before I tell anyone. Anyway, why didn’t you tell me about you and Mike? I really like him, and I’m so glad you’ve finally found someone who makes you happy.”

  
“Mike’s a bit of a private kind of guy. We’ve had a few ups and downs, but everything’s cool right now. He accepts me for who I am, and understands how I can get over-emotional at times.”

  
They lay on the bed and cuddled up together.

  
“The British guy, Davy is it? I think he was trying to come on to me. But don’t worry, I let him down gently. I hinted he wasn’t my type, as he was checking out some blonde girls on the beach.”

  
“Oh, Davy won’t be bothered. He has a different girlfriend every few days. He seems to have one on standby at all times. I think eventually he’ll run out of local girls.”

  
Soon Annie fell asleep in Peter’s arms. He joined her in sleep within minutes.

  
Micky and Davy returned from the beach and joined Mike in the living room, where he was sitting on the bandstand strumming his guitar, working on a new melody.

  
“Hey, Mike. Davy’s had another knock-back. Annie’s not interested in him. Now, if you were Davina she might have accepted a date with you, but never mind. I’m sure they’ll be other chicks for you. They may be queuing up for you at tonight’s gig.”

  
“Well, I’m kind of the only single member of the band. You and Grace have been together a few weeks now, so I’ve got the pick of all the young single birds. By the way, I’m going clothes shopping with Annie and Vicky tomorrow. I’ll show them my good sense of style.”

  
“Why don’t I come too.” Micky laughed. “I’ve got plenty of stylish gear and ideas to share.”

  
About two hours later, Pete and Annie came out of the bedroom. Pete sat next to Mike on the couch, Annie sat at the kitchen table. Davy and Micky were playing cards.

  
“I’m not sure If I’m gonna come with you to the gig tonight. Do you think Vicky might come over if I call her? I could really do with talking some things over with another female.”

  
“She probably would, but you can talk to me, you know. I’m here for you anytime. Or you come with us and stay upstairs and talk with Vicky,” Pete suggested.

  
“Thanks, Peter, but talking over some things with my brother would be too weird. I really need proper girl talk. It’s personal women’s things that you or another guy wouldn’t understand.”

  
They rehearsed for about an hour, as Mike wanted to change a few songs from last night’s set and Annie made a start on dinner. She’d dug around in their cupboards and made a pie, preparing some vegetables that they had left over, and made an apple pie for dessert.

  
They all sat down to eat. Pete noticed the look on Mike’s face: was he upset that someone else had kind of took over part of one of his roles of looking after them?

Micky and Davy didn’t seem bothered who’d cooked the food. They just ate it up. Pete thought it would do Mike good to be looked after by someone else for once. He knew he was the worst cook of them all—the guys told him regularly.  
“That was wonderful food, Annie, but you really have to let us do things as well.

Micky and Davy can do the dishes, can’t you?” Mike said, looking over at them. They both nodded, still eating.

  
“You could do with your cupboards restocking quite a bit. Maybe one of you could take me grocery shopping tomorrow? I can pay my share.”

  
“Annie, Mike’s a really good cook too, you know. He enjoys it as well. How about you cook dinner tomorrow, Mike, and I’ll help the best I can.” Pete spoke up, knowing Mike felt put out.

  
Micky and Davy did the dishes. They all got changed, packed up the car and drove off to the Dive.

  
Peter took Annie upstairs as the other guys set up. Annie went off to the bathroom. Pete gave Vicky a big hug.

“Vicky, can you try and cheer Annie up? Something’s wrong with her and she just won’t talk or open up to me. I feel useless that I can’t help her.”

  
“I’ll do my best, Pete, but I can’t make any promises to you. Remember she’s still a teenager. I was stubborn at her age. You can be stubborn as well. If she talks to me, I can’t say I’ll be able to tell you anything. She has to trust me. We’re going shopping together tomorrow, so that may cheer her up.”

  
“Yeah, girls and shopping for new clothes. I think Davy’s planning on coming with you and Micky will probably tag along too. I’m seeing Doctor Scott tomorrow to sort out some medication to help with my sleepwalking. At least we know Diana won’t be there.”

  
“Go on, get downstairs. The others will be wondering where you are. Come back up on your break.”

  
Annie passed Pete on his way out. “Has he been asking you to find out what’s wrong with me? I know my brother too well. Can I talk to you? I do have a few things I want to chat about, but it’s easier to talk to another girl, and one who’s been through some things similar to me.”

  
“Do you want a drink? I could make tea or coffee, or we have juice or soda or I could open a bottle of wine? Go sit down. What do you want?”

  
“Have you got orange juice? I’m trying to cut out caffeine, and I don’t really drink alcohol.”

  
“No problem. I’ll bring you a drink over, get a soda and be with you in a minute.” She sat beside Annie a few minutes later.

“Okay then, you can start. What’s on your mind?”

  
“Well, when I moved to New York, I met someone. Her name’s Christine. We just seemed to get on with each other straight away. I was confused at the time. I left home as my dad couldn’t accept that I was bisexual. I’d been seeing a guy, James, for about six months. I even slept with him, but it just didn’t feel right. A girl from my class told me she liked me and we fooled around a little, and I preferred it to with being with James, and this confused me, but I knew James was a big mistake.”

  
“Don’t worry. I had a few boyfriends at high school. But I knew I was different. I moved here to California and things felt so much better. I met a girl who I felt so close too, but she didn’t feel the same, but then I met Ronnie and everything clicked. I knew I wanted to be with her, loved her.”

  
“Dad liked James. He was the perfect American guy to him. We drifted apart and then he got drafted in December. I found out a few weeks ago he got killed in a helicopter crash in January.”

  
“Were you still friends with him?”

  
“Yeah, he wrote to me, telling me he hoped I’d change my mind and give him another chance. The letters went home though. My brother Nick forwarded them to me. I felt bad knowing I would never love him.”

  
“Listen, do you wanna sleep here tonight? We’ve got a spare room. Ronnie won’t mind.”

  
“Yeah, I could do. I feel like I’m intruding on the guys a little. I can sense a little tension with Mike and Peter’s, like, in protective-brother mode all the time. I don’t wanna come between them. A few weeks ago, something happened. I had a bit of a shock from my past, and Christine and I ended up having a big row about it. She stayed away, said she needed time to think. It’s times like that when I needed my mom, but she’d taken Dad’s side as always and I knew I couldn’t talk to her. Gran was there but it’s hard to say some things to her.”

  
“Well I’m here whenever you need a chat. I guess you and Christine aren’t on speaking terms.”

  
“No, she said she couldn’t cope with things and thought it’d be best to split. I waited a few days, hoping she’d change her mind. But it never happened, so I packed up my things, got on a train and turned up on the guys’ doorstep the other night.”

  
“Give it time. If she loves you, she may come round. Surely the past can be forgotten, if it was something that happened before you met.”

  
“I really doubt it. I can’t turn back the clock and change what happened. It’s a big thing. It’s something I’m gonna have to live with for the rest of my life.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mike was draped over Peter’s back. He’d woken up in the same position as they’d fallen asleep, Pete’s ass more or less in the best position to give him a surprise wake-up. They’d made love when they got back from the gig in the early hours.

Pete looked so tempting that Mike wrapped his arms around his waist, and started stroking his stomach before moving a hand farther down. Pete was as hard as he was.

  
He heard a small laugh from Pete.

“What’s so funny? Am I doing something to amuse you? You ready for me?” He reached over for the lube from his bedside table, coated the fingers of one hand and inserted two into Peter’s rear, gently thrusting in and out. Pete reached for his own erection, but Mike got there first.

  
“Hey, let me take care of you. One of these days, we’re gonna swap places. I want to feel you inside me. You’ll love it just as much. I know it will be your first ever time with anyone, and it would mean so much to be your first, to share the experience with you.”

  
As he was talking, he entered slowly into Pete until he was fully sheathed, thrusting in and out, timing it perfectly with his hand working Pete’s cock.

He pulled out to the tip, all the time kissing and biting around Petes neck and throat. Pete was tight and Mike knew he wouldn’t last too long. He entered deeper and harder each time. Petes moaning was loud as he came in Mike’s hand, and all over his stomach. Mike soon climaxed.

He enjoyed each time he gave himself to Pete, filling his ass with all he released.

  
“Let me clean you up, babe.” He picked up a towel he had by the bed—he’d started to be prepared for moments like these. “I think having regular sex is actually helping with your sleepwalking. I’ve noticed you only seem to do it when we’ve not done anything.”

  
“So, Doctor Nesmith, are you gonna be the one to help provide me with sex therapy to cure me? You can tell Doctor Scott when we see him later, as I’m unsure about having to go on medication.”

  
“I guess we ought to get up then get breakfast and head off. I promised the other two that we’d drop them off to go shopping with Annie and Vicky on our way.”

The girls were up and having breakfast. Vicky and Annie had stayed up late last night talking.

  
“Thanks for letting me stay last night. You really helped me clear up a few things. I need to get myself registered with a doctor—could you help me find one, I have some savings in the bank to pay for any appointments I need.

  
Ronnie spoke first. “I can give you the number of our doctor. She’s really good. You could call her now and set up an appointment. We’re both here for you anytime for a chat or some female company.”

  
“Well, I’ll start by getting some new clothes. Do you think I should tell Peter or the other guys? They’re gonna notice soon, I suppose. I can’t keep it a secret for much longer. I’ll call the doctor before I go out, see if she can see me as soon as possible.”

  
Ronnie gave her the phone number, so Annie called the doctor. “That’s good—they managed to fit me in this afternoon after I explained my circumstances. Would you go with me, please, Vicky?”

  
“Yeah of course I will. We can drop the guys off first. Are you gonna try and contact Christine? I’m sure if she loves you, she’d come round. It’s not like you cheated on her, and he can’t come between you. You could do with telling someone in your family. You’re gonna need them for support.”

  
“Money wise, I’m okay. I’ve been saving for a good few years, and Mom and Dad set me up a really good college fund. I intend to go to college. I could maybe tell my Gran. She’s easy-going and took me in after things went wrong at home. She was okay with Christine and me too.”

  
There was a sudden ring on the doorbell downstairs. Davy and Micky had arrived.  
“Good morning, ladies. Micky and I are here ready to go. We know some of the best shops downtown, and I myself have a really strong interest in fashion.”

  
“All right then, and you’d both better behave. If you’re good, Micky, we’ll treat you to lunch as a thank you.” Annie laughed. “Are we ready to set off? Bye, Ronnie, and thanks for your help.”

  
Vicky drove them Downtown in her car. “What kind of clothes do you want? Casual, I guess, or are you into hippy stuff like Pete? There’s a Sears and a few more decent places near Santa Monica mall.”

  
They tried Sears first, looking though the racks and picking out some items out for Annie to try on.

  
“Ooh, I like some of the things you and Davy have picked out. I’ve never really known guys who pay so much attention to women’s fashion. I’ll try these on and you can tell me what you think. Will you come with me, Vicky?”

  
Vicky followed her into the changing room. “I need some more loose-fitting clothes. Nothing too tight. I’m gonna end up like my gran with elasticated-waist pants. These things don’t look too bad. I need things to hide my stomach. Do you think I can get away with it for a while?”

  
“Well, Davy, Micky, and Mike only met you the other day, so probably wouldn’t notice too much, but Pete? He knows you really well, but how long’s it been since you last saw him?”

  
“It’s been nearly two years, I guess, so he may not pay much attention to things. He’s never been bothered how people dress or look. He accepts people for who they are, and never judges anyone.”

  
“Yeah, he was cool about me and Ronnie. Not all guys accept us as a couple. Him and Mike as a couple are good together. Pete’s become a really good friend, kind of like a brother.”

  
“Mike’s the one who’s been asking questions. I think he’s worried I’ll come between him and Pete, you know, maybe change their relationship a little. I don’t want to cause any problems or come between them, but I’ll need Pete’s support a lot soon. He’s like the only family I’ve got.”

  
Annie picked out what she decided to buy. She chose a few things more suitable for California. The east was much colder. Davy came to her with some swimwear.

  
“How about a costume or a bikini? The weather’s gonna be better soon, and there’ll be beach parties to go to, and swimming when the weather’s really hot.”

  
She took a costume from him. She’d probably make use of it sometime, and she could easily wear a T-shirt over the top, too.

  
They checked out a few more stores, stopping at a diner for a break, some food and sodas. Annie ended up buying quite a lot of things, clothes, sandals and accessories. They drove back to the pad to drop off Davy and Micky, and she took her bags into her room.

  
Vicky then drove Annie to her medical appointment. They went in, saw the receptionist and waited to be called. About ten minutes later, she was called in and Vicky went with her.

  
“Good afternoon, Miss Thorkelson, or may I call you Anne? I’m Doctor Roberts. Have you brought Victoria for support or do you want to see me alone? I’ve got your details of your doctor in Connecticut and I’ll contact them for your medical notes. Have you got any health concerns?”

  
“Well, I haven’t seen a doctor about it, but I know I’m pregnant. I haven’t had a period since last September. In early October I had sex with a guy and we didn’t use any protection.”

  
“Well, if you just lie down on the bed for me, I’ll give you an examination, and listen to the baby’s heartbeat.” She felt gently around Annie’s stomach, took out her stethoscope. and listened.

“The baby has a good strong heartbeat. I think you are about five months, or around roughly twenty weeks, pregnant, in your second trimester. How are you feeling yourself?”

  
“I’ve have been sick in the mornings but that’s been getting less frequent. My breasts are sore and getting bigger. I have been getting very tired. I struggle to sleep There’s also heartburn, backache, leg pains, swollen feet and I feel dizzy quite often. I feel a mess and stressed.”

  
“Don’t worry. These are all normal symptoms. Is the father around and do you have support from your family? I’m asking as I do deal with a few single mothers, who I try my best to help. I can assign you to a maternity nurse who will monitor your progress throughout your pregnancy.”

  
“The baby’s father died in Vietnam. The only family I have near is my brother and I haven’t told him I’m pregnant yet. The rest of my family live on the other side of the country. They don’t know either. I’m living with my brother and three of his friends, so I’m not on my own.”

  
“Okay, that’s good. If you’ll see the receptionist on your way out, she can arrange some appointments to see the maternity nurse. You are more or less half way through the pregnancy. Don’t you think it may be best to let people know? It’s going to be harder to hide as the baby grows. You may experience the baby moving around soon—little kicks to your stomach. Things like this are good to share. The baby will know your voice, so talk, sing, or play music as it may relax the baby.”

  
Annie made her appointments and was given booklets and leaflets on pregnancy. They left the office and Vicky drove them back to the pad. “Don’t you think it would be best to tell them as soon as possible? I mean, what if anything happens? Or at least tell Pete. I think he’d probably take it quite well. You can’t hide it for much longer,” Vicky said.

  
They soon arrived back at the pad. All four of the guys were now home, and Vicky didn’t stay as she was due at college. Annie sat down next to Pete, putting her bag on the floor by the couch. Micky sat beside her, knocking her bag over as he stretched his legs.

  
Annie picked up her bag and headed to her room. “I’m going to sort out the things I bought this morning. Davy, Micky, thanks for the help and company.”

  
Pete followed to see if she was okay.

  
Micky picked up a booklet that had fallen out of Annie’s bag. He opened it to see what it was, and started looking through it. “Ooh how cute is that? Hey, Davy, look at this picture! This little guy’s just a bit smaller than you. Much cuter, though.” He laughed.

  
“Let me look. What’s so funny? What are you reading?” Davy stood behind Micky.

“Where did you get this from and why on earth are you reading a booklet about being pregnant? Is there something you’re not telling us, Micky?”

  
“I’m not pregnant—you do know about the birds and the bees, don’t you, Davy? It was on the floor.”

  
Mike came over. “Wasn’t Annie’s bag there? You kicked it and knocked it over. It must be hers.”

  
“Oh my god!” Micky said. “So it looks like Annie’s having a baby or why else would she…have this? Hey, Mike, you think Pete knows Annie’s pregnant?”

  
Mike took the booklet from Micky. “Pregnant? Annie’s pregnant? I knew there was something she wasn’t telling us! I don’t think Pete knows. I’m gonna go and get him.” He knocked and opened the door. “Pete, can you come into the living room?”

  
“Okay, I won’t be long, Annie.” He walked over to the couch with Mike and sat down. Mike passed him the booklet. “What’s this? Why have you got this, Mike? It’s about pregnancy.”

  
“Yeah, Pete, it fell out of Annie’s bag. Micky found it. Has she said anything to you? Is this the reason she ran away from New York? You should call your gran, find out if she knows anything.”

  
“Honestly, I’ve no idea about this. I knew she had a girlfriend in New York. I thought she came here because they’d split up. I’m sure she would have told me if she was pregnant. She doesn’t look pregnant, don’t you think? Mike…I’ll try and talk to her again, see if she’ll tell me.”

  
Pete, looking a little shocked, got up and walked to his and Mike’s bedroom. Mike gave him five minutes and went to see how he was. Pete was sitting on their bed. “You okay?” he asked.

  
“I don’t know. I can’t believe it. How am I gonna ask her to tell me the truth? I can’t understand why she couldn’t or wouldn’t tell me.”

  
Mike sat beside him, giving him a hug. “I could be with you, when you talk to her if you want. She must have had her reasons.”

  
“No, it’s okay. I need to talk to her on my own. I don’t want her to know we’ve all been talking about her behind her back. She’s probably scared. I’ll go now. I know where you are if I need you.”

  
He picked up the booklet and knocked on Annie’s door. “Can I come in and talk to you, please?” She was reading on her bed. Pete sat beside her and passed her the booklet. “Annie, this fell out of your bag. Is there anything you want to tell me or talk about?”

  
She took hold of Pete’s hand. “I’m sorry. Yes, I’m pregnant. It wasn’t planned. I’ve only known a few months, and no, before you ask, Gran has no idea. I told Christine and this is the reason we split up: she didn’t know if she could cope with the whole situation.”

  
“You could’ve told me, but now I know, I’m here for you. I’ll support you any way I can. Is there anything you need? When’s the baby due?”

  
“I went to see a doctor today. I’m five months’ pregnant, so the baby’s due around the end of June. I don’t really know what I need. I got some clothes in bigger sizes today. I guess I need to get a crib and baby carriage, but there’s no rush. Listen, I’ve got some money saved up, so I can find somewhere else to live before the baby’s born. I can’t expect you guys to want a baby around the place.”

  
“I don’t want you to move out. The other guys may be fine about it—they all know, I’m afraid.”

  
“I guess I’d better come out and talk to them.”

There was a knock at the door and Mike came in. He joined them on the bed.

Annie looked over at him. “I’m so sorry for not being honest with you guys, and I’m sorry that you found out like this. I don’t want to cause any problems between you two, or for any of you. I’ve already told Peter I’ll find somewhere else to live before the baby’s due. I don’t want to be in the way.” Mike took hold of her other hand and squeezed it.

  
“Listen, I’m fine with you staying here as long as you need to, and we’ll help you as much as we can. I can see from Pete’s face he feels the same. I’m sure the other two will be fine about it. Let’s go have a meeting and get things out in the open.”

  
They all went and sat, Annie between Mike and Pete on the couch, looking a little nervous. Micky gave her a hug and a reassuring smile.

  
“I suppose congratulations are in order,” he said, looking at her and at the others.

“It’s like we’re all gonna be uncles. I’m gonna be the fun one, Mike the serious one…if it’s a boy, Davy’s got a mini-me to teach all about girls, and Pete the emotional things. Have you any idea what you’re having?”

  
“No, and thanks, Micky. All I know is the baby’s due in June. I’ll answer any questions any of you have. Are you okay about this, Davy?”

  
“Sure! Of course I am. You’re Pete’s sister—you’re like family. I’ll help out all I can. I already have a niece and nephew back home, so another doesn’t make much difference.” He hugged her.

  
Pete smiled and looked at the others “Thanks for being so supportive, guys. I’m really grateful. Annie, I’ll be there for anything, anytime, even the dirty diapers and early feeds. I’ll go to the doctor with you and even be there for the birth, if you want me to be.”

  
“Thanks, Peter, you’re the best brother. I’m gonna make a list of things I need to get. At least the room’s big enough for a crib. I need a baby carriage too, also baby clothes. I’m gonna have to have a good read through all the booklets the doctor gave me.”

  
Mike took Pete’s hand. “Can we go have a word in private? Excuse us, guys, and don’t look so worried Pete.” He led him to their bedroom.

  
“Is everything gonna be okay with us? I know you’ll want to be there for Annie throughout this. Well, I’ll be here to support both of you—mainly you as I know how emotional you can get. Any problems, any worries come straight to me. Remember, no secrets anymore. I love you, Pete.”

  
“I know and I promise again I’ll be totally honest with you. At the moment it’s all a bit of a shock and a lot to take in. I don’t want this to come between us. I’m happy all you guys are cool with everything.” He put his arms around Mike in a big hug. “I love you, too, Michael.”

  
They went back into the living room and retook their places on the couch.

  
Davy spoke up. “You know I mentioned about the Italian restaurant for a meal, Annie? What do the rest of you think—shall we all go and have dinner there tonight to celebrate?”


	4. Chapter 4

Just over a week had passed and things had settled down. The guys were enjoying having Annie around—she was cooking for them and cleaning the pad. Mike was coming round to it a little better too, realizing it gave him more time for writing and other things. She’d met the neighbours and Mrs. Purdy had even brought over some of her daughter’s old maternity clothes and outgrown baby items. Mike had talked Mr. Babbit around, so he was okay with an extra person and didn’t even try to put up the rent.

  
Annie’s pregnancy bump was now more noticeable so she stopped trying to hide it, and the baby was now even kicking, something Davy found funny one afternoon when Micky was leaning on Annie’s stomach singing to her bump. He’d read the baby would be able to hear and enjoy music, but at that moment the baby decided to move and Micky got kicked in the face.

  
Pete and Mike had got hold of a second-hand crib and baby carriage for her. Things were going well.

  
Things were good between Peter and Mike. They’d been getting up later to enjoy more time together.

  
Today was both Micky’s and Annie’s birthday—Annie’s eighteenth. They were going to Micky’s moms for the afternoon and she was cooking him a birthday lunch. Annie was up early, due to not sleeping too well. It was hard to get settled in bed, with the baby more active now.

  
Mike came out of the bedroom to get a glass of water.” You’re up early. Is everything okay?”

  
“I couldn’t sleep, Mike. I can’t get comfy and when I do, this one decides to come alive more. But when I get up, the baby settles down. I might go for a walk on the beach to get some fresh air.”

  
“You want some company? I could go get dressed and join you. Pete’s still asleep. I don’t think he’ll mind.” She nodded yes, so he went and put on a t-shirt and jeans. “Ready then? Let’s go.”

  
They headed down the steps from the sundeck on to the beach. It was a quiet morning, just a few surfers and dog walkers. Mike sat on the sand, helping Annie down too.

  
“Thanks. You know you’re gonna have to help me back up too. I can see why you guys love it here, with the sun, the sea, and plenty to do. Back home was quiet. We lived in the middle of nowhere. Yeah, it was a huge fancy house. But being near other people, other houses, is so much better. New York was a little too busy for me. Gran lives near Central Park, so lots of people around. Here is just right.”

  
“Yeah, it’s quite different to Texas too. I came here for the music scene. We all met in a club one night, got chatting, decided to form a band, got the pad, and nearly two years have gone by.”

  
“I’m enjoying living with you guys. In a way, it’s like being at home with my brothers—just here there’s an extra one. I’m glad you’re also letting me do a bit more around the place. I don’t mind cooking and cleaning. I notice the others don’t do as much as you.”

  
They sat for about twenty minutes. “You wanna head back in? I could do with a coffee. Come on—grab my hands. I’ll pull you up.” He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back. No one had got up yet. Mike started the coffee machine going.

  
“I’ll just have an orange juice please. Remember, no caffeine for me. I need to get ready soon for my first appointment with the maternity nurse at the clinic.”

  
Mike brought her a drink over. Pete came out of the bedroom, put his arms around Mike’s waist and gave him a quick kiss before going to make a cup of herbal tea.  
“Are you wanting anyone to come with you, or drive you there? Me and Pete’ll come with you if you want. Why don’t you go and get ready? It’ll be much quicker if we take you in the car.”

  
“Yes, Annie, I’ll even come in with you, if you want me to. Also happy birthday. You’re eighteen now.” Pete gave her a card and a few presents. “One’s from me and the other’s from me and Mike.”

  
She unwrapped them. One was a sterling silver locket, the other, larger box, had a baby photo album, new slippers, and chocolate bars and candy. “We noticed you’ve been eating more sweet things lately. It says in one of your booklets you can have cravings for certain foods.”

  
“Thank you, both of you. I haven’t got a camera to take any photos—I’ll have to get one. I want to get as many photos as I can. The album’s such a thoughtful gift, and the slippers for my swollen feet.”

  
Annie went to get ready. Pete got his and Mike’s jackets out of the closet. Mike wrote a note so the other two would know where they’d gone, when they got up. Mike grabbed the car keys and they went to the car. Mike drove them to the clinic and Annie went to the reception while Pete and Mike sat in the waiting room.

  
When Annie’s name was called, Peter went in with her. The nurse asked them to sit down, explaining she would be doing an internal examination first to check everything was okay.

  
“Can I call you Annie, and is this your husband? If you’d like to come and lie on the bed and we’ll start. Or would you like to ask any questions first?”

  
“Peter’s my brother. Please do the examination first.” After it was done, they both sat down. “Everything seems to be normal. Your notes say you’re nearly twenty-two weeks pregnant—so do you have any questions or issues? I’ll do my best to answer and help.”

  
“Well, I’m not sleeping too well. The baby seems to move more at night. I’m getting some odd marks around my stomach, and I often feel dizzy, like I’m going to faint.”

  
“These are just normal symptoms of being pregnant. The marks are stretch marks. They appear as your skin stretches. Use some unperfumed lotion on them and that should help. Regarding the sleeping, maybe try going for a sleep in the afternoon. The baby’s movements should be at similar times, so you can maybe time this around them. With the dizzy spells, just try getting up and down slower.”

  
“I never thought there’d be that many problems. I mean my feet and fingers have swollen, the backache, heartburn…it’s like one thing after another.”

  
“I’m afraid as your baby grows, there be more symptoms to come. You’ll be starting to need to eat more soon, but try to eat as healthy as possible. The baby will start to move more soon. You might even see the kicks as well as feeling them. Come back to see me next month.”

  
Annie went to reception to make her next appointment, and then they left, going back to the pad, to find the others were up and eating breakfast.

  
“Guys, do you mind if I go and have a rest? I’m tired. You can all go to Micky’s mom without me. I’ve never met her and I don’t want to turn up uninvited with it being a family party.”

  
“Annie, my mom won’t mind one more person. You’re family now, and it’s your birthday too. I’ll call her and mention it, but she’ll welcome you, and her cooking’s great, and you can meet my sisters too.”  
“Did everything go okay with the nurse, Pete?” asked Mike. “She was quiet on the drive back.”

  
“It seemed to go okay. They talked over the symptoms she’s having, and more that will come as the baby grows. She had an internal examination too. I’ll tell you, being pregnant doesn’t sound like fun with what women go through during the nine months.”

  
Davy spoke up. “I met a friend downtown the other day. He had his niece with him in a baby carriage. We went for a coffee, and, man you should have seen the birds around him! They weren’t interested in me, just him and the baby. I think I’ll have to try this out, take Annie’s baby out for a walk and pick up chicks. She gets a break and I get some dates.”

  
Micky laughed. “I really can’t believe the levels you’ll sink to just to get a date, Davy. What happens if they think it’s yours though? It could backfire on you.”

  
“Davy, please do not mention this idea to Annie. I really think she’s struggling to take it all in at the moment. Plus she’s stressed, emotional and tired. She’s not getting that much sleep,” said Pete.  
Peter got up, shaking his head in disbelief at Davy and walked off to Annie’s bedroom.

  
Annie was on her bed sewing. “You okay, Peter? Something on your mind? Do you want to talk about it? I know that look in your eyes. There’s something bothering you—is everything okay between you and Mike? Whatever you tell me stays in this room between just us.”

  
“Okay. Mike hinted at something last week. It’s a bit awkward to say…I mean you’re a girl and my little sister, but it’s something I can’t get out of my head, something I’m worried about.”

  
“Peter, is it about sex? I mean, I hear things—the walls here are pretty thin. I’m not a virgin.” She pointed at her bump. “I think this gives that away. I’ve only slept with one guy twice, and, well, one girl apart from a bit of fooling around.”

  
“All right, I’ll tell you. Before I got together with Michael, I was a virgin. I’ve never been with a girl apart from kissing one on the cheek. Well, Mike and I we’ve been sleeping together for a while now, but its only been one way so far, and he asked me asked me the other day to change things around.”

  
“Okay, I think I know what you’re getting at. You’re thinking because you’ve not had sex with a girl, you won’t be able to make love to Mike that way. Peter, if you love him, it should come naturally. Tell him how you feel. He won’t know if you don’t talk to him. I mean, you’re already having sex and I guess everything’s fine between you in that department. Sorry, it’s hard to talk to you about this.”

  
“I know. It’s just as hard for me. Sorry to be a pain. Thanks for listening to me. I promise I’ll talk my worries through with Mike. Come here. Give me a hug.” She moved nearer and hugged him tightly.  
“We’re a right pair, aren’t we?” She laughed. “But I’m here any time to talk to, and you’ll always be here for me and the baby, won’t you? I’ll always be here for you and Mike too.”

  
“It goes without saying. As long as you live here, the baby will have four uncles looking out for it.”

  
Mike came into the room. “The other two have gone to get changed. Micky wants to head off to his mom’s now—are you two gonna get ready? Don’t worry about Micky’s family. They’re all friendly.”

  
Mike and Peter went to get ready, leaving Annie looking for something suitable to wear that fit.

  
When Annie eventually cane out, all the other guys were sat in the living room waiting for her.

  
“Sorry I took so long, It’s hard to find something to wear that isn’t too tight. Can I just have a few minutes to use the bathroom?” Another joy of pregnancy, she thought.

  
They all got in the car and set off to Micky’s mom’s house. Annie was in the back with Davy, “Oh the baby’s deciding to kick me again.” Davy put his hand on her stomach to feel. “Active little thing, isn’t it?” he said.

  
“How about a wager on if it’ll be a boy or a girl? Do you reckon, Davy?” said Micky “Are you three up for it?” Davy was the only one who looked interested. The others shook their heads.

  
“It’s probably gonna be a boy. There’re hardly any girls on our side of the family. Mom was an only child, Dad only had brothers, and I’m the only girl. I would love a daughter, but I just want a healthy baby.”

  
Micky pulled the car up outside a house. “Here we are. Annie, welcome to my mom’s house. You can meet my sisters Coco, Deborah, and Gina, I was the only boy in the family, same as Davy.”

  
As they entered the house, Mrs. Dolenz came from the kitchen. “Hello, boys, Happy birthday, Micky.” She kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug. “You’re just in time. I’ve just finished your birthday cake.” She looked over at Annie, who was at the back. “Hello and who you are? Which one of you guys has a new girlfriend, and such a pretty one too?”

Annie came forward to say hello and Mrs. Dolenz noticed she was pregnant. “So, guys, which one of you is gonna be a daddy?”

  
“Mom, she’s not one of our girlfriends! This is Annie. She’s Peter’s sister. It’s her birthday too. She’s eighteen today. She’s living with us at the moment. You didn’t mind her coming along with us?”

  
“No of course not. One more person doesn’t make a difference, and happy birthday to you. Come and meet my girls. You’ve probably had enough of guy talk with these four. Are you a fussy eater or a vegetarian like Peter?”

  
“No, Mrs. Dolenz. I’m easy going. I’ve been craving desserts, candy, and chocolate mainly. Is there anything I can do to help?”

  
“No, dear, you go and sit down. You’re a guest in my home, but, Micky, you could come and help. Get drinks for everybody. I’ve made some fresh lemonade and there’re some beers if you want. Where’s that girlfriend of yours, son? You could all have brought a guest.”

  
“Mom, Grace is working, Davy’s well…Davy’s in between girlfriends, Peter and Mike are… can I tell Mom?” he asked, looking over at them. They both nodded. “Well, they’re together. A couple.”

  
She walked over and gave both Mike and Pete a big hug. “I’m happy for both of you. Do you have a boyfriend, Annie? Is the baby’s father around?”

  
“No, Mrs. Dolenz. I’d already split with the father before I found out I was pregnant. We weren’t together long. It was a big mistake. I’ve just split from my partner. She’s still living in New York. I moved from there the other week. The guys are looking after me now.”

  
“Come into the dining room. The food is ready. The girls and I have done a buffet, so just help yourself to anything you want. There’s plenty to go round.” She introduced Annie to her daughters.

  
Annie and Coco soon got talking, She was glad of another female friend. Coco was the same age and offered to show her around town anytime she wanted, explaining she lived not far from the Strip with a roommate, and she was welcome to visit anytime. Coco and Annie went and sat outside.

  
“Did I hear you say you had a girlfriend? I’m just curious with you being pregnant.”

  
“I guess you can say I’m bisexual. I like guys and girls. I had a boyfriend for a few weeks, but it didn’t work out. I suppose I found out I preferred girls. My parents weren’t happy so I moved to New York to live with my gran. That’s where I met my girlfriend, but we split when I found out I was pregnant.”

  
“I just asked as I haven’t really met any younger girls like you. I supposed I’m a little confused. I’ve not said anything to Mom, but I like my roommate Mary. But I know she’s into guys—she even went on a few dates with Davy. I’ve had a few boyfriends, but I think I’m confused by my feelings.”

  
“Talk to your mom about it. She was cool when Micky told her about Peter and Mike. Not all parents are like mine. I’m not sure if Pete’s ready to tell them yet, as him and Dad haven’t got on well for years. Dad doesn’t like that Pete’s a bit of a hippy and plays the wrong type of music. Have you had bad experiences with guys? That could’ve put you off. You just need to meet the right person who’s out there somewhere for you.”

  
“I think Micky would be okay with whoever I’m with. He’s fine around you lot. He’s a good brother.”

  
“My gran was fine, but I think she’d prefer me to be dating a guy. My girlfriend and I split as she couldn’t see herself bringing up the baby. Pete’s the only one in my family who knows I’m pregnant.”

  
“Please don’t say anything to anyone about this chat, but I’ll talk to mom when I’ve got things sorted in my head. It’s a big thing to admit to her and my family.”  
“Of course, but anytime you want to talk or ask any more questions, you know where to find me. Or we could hang out some time. I need to go shopping for things for the baby—wanna help me?”

  
Coco agreed to go shopping with Annie in a few days. They went in when Micky’s mom shouted that she was gonna bring out Micky’s birthday cake.

  
The party went on for about another hour. Coco left first, and Annie and the guys left about ten minutes later. Pete offered to drive them home as he was the only one who hadn’t had a beer.

  
Back in the pad, Annie put away the leftover food Micky’s mom had insisted they take home. Davy collected the mail and distributed it. Annie was surprised to have received a letter. She knew it must be from her gran as she was the only person who knew she had come to California.

  
“Peter, come over here a minute. Look.” She showed him the unopened letter. “Will you open and read it, please?”

  
“Annie, don’t worry. It’s only from Gran—it can’t be too bad.” He opened it and read it to himself. He looked at Annie, shocked. “No, it’s not good news. She’s gonna come to California to visit us. She hasn’t put when though. We won’t be able to get her to to change her mind, so what are we gonna do?”


	5. Chapter 5

The beginning of April soon came. Annie was now around six months pregnant. Micky’s mom had been there for her, offering any advice or help that she needed, regularly stopping off at the pad with food for them. Annie and Coco had become good friends. There had been no further contact from Annie and Pete’s gran since the letter they’d received in March.

  
The Monkees’ regular weekend gigs had been going well at the Dive and they’d been given a regular Wednesday night gig too. Coco had met a friend of Micky’s at one gig and had been on a few dates with him. He seemed a really nice guy and was treating her really well.

  
Mike was letting Annie do more of the cooking for them now, but he refused to let her do all the cleaning, making her take plenty of rest and putting her feet up. He’d got tough on her after witnessing her having a dizzy spell. Mike had even visited the library and come back with a stack of books for her to read, as well as also reading them himself, so he knew what to expect.  
Annie was still struggling to sleep—the baby was getting more active each day.

The baby was growing and Annie’s bump was getting bigger. Peter was playing classical music through a small transistor radio to Annie’s stomach to help calm and relax the the baby, something he’d read in one of the library books. Annie had asked Pete if he would be her birthing partner, and he’d agreed.

  
Annie was, as normal just lately, the first one up. She was due to go shopping Downtown with Coco and Mrs. Dolenz. She was looking for a stroller, baby bottles and a bottle warmer, diapers, a bassinet and more baby clothes. She also needed some new clothes herself.

  
Peter came out of his bedroom and sat beside her on the couch. “Not much sleep again?” He pulled her feet onto his lap and started to rub and massage them.

“This feel better? I guess the little one’s been on the move again.”

  
“Yeah, that and the heartburn, headaches, my legs and feet aching, the constant needing the toilet, and I feel huge and I’m gonna get much bigger, but hey only three more months of this left.”

  
“It’ll be worth it all when the baby arrives. Did you know Davy and Micky have a wager on? Davy’s gone for a boy, but Micky thinks you’re having a girl. Mike and I are keeping out of it.”

  
“Good, I don’t know how Mom went through this four times. I think just this one will be enough for me. Sometimes I wish I could talk to Mom about the pregnancy, but I don’t want Dad to find out. He’d just try and take over my life. I’m worried about Gran turning up. When she sees I’m pregnant, she’ll be contacting Mom and Dad.”

  
“We’ll worry about that if and when it happens, okay? She could tell them about me and Mike too, so more reasons for Dad to ignore me as usual. You are having their first grandchild though, so Mom would be happy for you.”

  
“Dad would try and force me to move back home though, and I want to stay here in California with you guys. Did you know though, I don’t think Dad realizes, but he hasn’t stopped my allowance going into my bank account, so that’s helping pay for the doctor’s appointments and things for the baby.”

  
“I can help if you need. I’ve got the piano gig at the hotel now.”

  
Mike came out of the bedroom, going over to the kitchen for some coffee. Annie always got the pot ready as she knew Mike was in a better mood after a cup. “Either of you two want any breakfast?”

  
She stood and headed over to the kitchen. “I’m just gonna have some toast, I think.”

  
“Annie, you go and sit down, I’ll make your toast.” Pete took her hand and led her back to the couch. “You need to get plenty of rest and take it easy. There’s four of us and we can take care of ourselves.”

  
“Peter, I’m pregnant, not ill. You don’t have to wrap me in cotton wool. I can make my own breakfast. Anyway, I think Mike does most of the looking after you and the other two, don’t you agree?” She got up and walked to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

  
Mike looked over at Pete. “Don’t worry about her. In the pregnancy books it says expectant mothers’ hormones can be all over the place, so just give her some time and space to calm down and she’ll be okay. You have to give in to women most times. I’ve found this out the hard way.”

  
“Okay, I won’t go check on her then. How much of those books have you actually read, then?”

  
“Most of them. We need to know things so we can help her, like what to do when she goes into labor. You should read about that. After all, you agreed to be her birthing partner. You’re gonna be the one holding her hand when she’s in pain giving birth and maybe screaming her head off. She’s gonna need you to be there for her, and I’ll be here for both of you too.”

  
“Well I couldn’t say no to her, could I? You know me too well, Michael. I can rarely say no to anyone. I’m so grateful how you’re looking out for her though. I’m so lucky to have you. Thank you.”

  
There was a knock on the front door. Mike went and let in Coco and Mrs. Dolenz, offering them tea or coffee.

“Annie’s just in her room at the moment. She’s a little stressed…she’s not sleeping well.”

  
“I’ll have a coffee, please. I’ll go chat to her, if you want. I know what she’s going through—been through this four times. By the way, is that son of mine still in bed? I’ll be having words with him too. He needs to stop being so lazy. First I’ll go see Annie.”

  
“Thanks Mrs. Dolenz.” Pete hugged her. “I seem to be saying the wrong things to her, and feel bad for upsetting her. I just want to help her as much as I can, and it’s stressing me out too.”

  
Mike spoke up. “You need to calm down, Pete. The stress brings on your sleepwalking, which stops me sleeping and gives me stress. So go meditate or do your yoga or something to relax.”

  
Mrs. Dolenz went to Annie’s room, and Coco joined Mike in the kitchen. “I’d probably be the same as her if roles were reversed, but I’d really be shouting at Micky. He’s more annoying than Pete could ever be. I imagine she’s taking her stress and fears out on the person she’s closest to.”

  
“I hope your mom can help her. Aren’t you all off shopping today for baby things? I offered to take her the other day, but I guess it’s better for her to go with a few females. We’re all trying to help her the best we can, even Micky and Davy.”

  
Inside Annie’s bedroom, she was a little upset. “Mrs. Dolenz, I’m surprised Peter isn’t fed up with me. I’m really taking the slightest thing out on him. I’m probably driving them all mad.”

  
“I doubt it. Peter does seem a little stressed, but it’s only because he’s worried about you and about saying the wrong thing. Pete’s sensitive with anyone though. You should know that better than anyone. You seem both very alike to me, but you need each other for support.”

  
Coco came into the room, while Annie was getting ready to go out, trying on different items of clothing, eventually settling on a baggy dress and tennis shoes. “I need bigger clothes.”

  
They left to go Downtown about ten minutes later, first calling at the Santa Monica mall and the JCPenney mother and baby department. Annie had enough cash for sone of the things she needed. Micky’s mom helped to pick out a stroller that would last as the baby grew, and they also chose a bassinet, baby bottles, bottle warmer, steriliser, blankets and a baby bath. She decided on a few dresses, tops and trousers for herself, and some underwear.

  
They moved to the children’s clothing department, choosing some neutral colored onesies, jackets, bibs, bootees, and mittens. They put all the things in the car and went to a nearby diner to get some lunch and drinks. Annie was glad to have a sit down and a rest.

“Thanks, both of you, for all your help. Mrs. Dolenz, anything else you think I need, please make me a list. I don’t want to forget anything.

  
“I need to think of names, I guess. I was thinking something that maybe could do for either a girl or boy. I don’t have to keep calling it the bump. Have either of you any ideas? I’ve thought of a few River, Dakota, Rudy, Blake, Ashley, Dylan, and Jamie. What do you think of any of those?”

  
“It is hard to choose a name. The names I picked apart from Micky, who’s George after his dad, the girls names, I chose after they were born, Coco here is really Gemma, but Micky nicknamed her Coco and that kind of stuck.”

  
They arrived back at the pad, Mrs. Dolenz went in and got Micky and Davy to help bring the shopping in and take it into Annie’s room for her. She and Coco then left. Only Davy and Micky were home at the moment. Mike was out trying to get some more gigs for the band and Pete was at the hotel.

  
“Would either of you two want some lunch? I’m making myself a sandwich. I could make some for you.” They nodded so she made up a plateful for them, eating one herself. She then decided to go for a sleep while the baby seemed to be resting.

  
“Thanks for lunch, Annie. If you need anything, just give me or Davy a shout.”  
About forty-five minutes later Mike got back. He’d managed to get them an audition at another club. Micky and Davy were playing checkers, and Annie was still in bed. Mike went in to see if she was okay. She was just reading in bed. “I’m getting some bad stomach cramps—just seeing if there’s anything in one of these books about it.”

  
He came and sat on the bed beside her. “You don’t need a doctor do you? I could call ours or yours, to see if they’d come out to check up on you?”

  
“No, it’ll be okay. Look, it sounds like this here in this book, Braxton Hicks, false labor pains, just another pregnancy symptom. I can’t wait for the rest of them.” She laughed. “How’s Peter? I think I upset him this morning. I feel so bad about it, and he never answers me back.”

  
“He’s okay. You’re both pretty nervous and worked up about things. I told him it’s just your hormones that are all over the place. I think he understands. I’m gonna go and pick him up soon. He’ll be calmer then—playing the piano makes him unwind.”

  
“Is there any room in the garage to store some of these things like the crib, icarriage, and stroller, until I need them? It’s getting a bit cramped in here. I want to look into getting a little television for my room too. Would one of you mind looking for one for me, please?”

  
“I’ll get Micky to look into the television for you. He’ll know the best places to get one, and we’ll get these things moved into the garage for you. There’s plenty of room in there.”

  
Mike left to go pick Peter up from the hotel. To save anyone cooking, they were going to call for pizza for dinner on the way back and after dinner the band were gonna rehearse. They had a gig tomorrow and again Mike wanted to make a few small changes to their set.

  
Annie came out of her room and joined Davy and Micky in the living room to sit around watching television. “Micky, did Mike mention I want to get a small television for my room? He said you’d be the best person to help me.”

  
“Yeah, he did. I’m gonna go look in a few stores for you tomorrow morning. Just give me what money you want to spend and I’ll work my magic.”

  
Mike and Pete arrived back not much later with pizzas and sodas for them all. “I even bought a tub of ice cream for you, Annie, and there’s a smaller pizza with pineapple on,” said Pete.

  
They decided to go and eat outside on the sundeck. Taking out some pillows and blankets, they lay out on the deck, stuffing themselves with pizza and Cokes. Annie sat on a lounger, only managing a few slices of pizza and most of the ice cream. She had a milk instead of soda.

  
Annie cleared everything up after they’d eaten, and the guys started to play. She sat down to watch them with some sewing. Pete had a shirt that needed some buttons sewing back on. Micky brought her a shirt that he’d ripped the seam off

  
The baby seemed to like the band’s music, kicking along as they played. She lifted her top slightly to show the guys that they could actually see the baby’s kicks to her stomach. Pete couldn’t resist coming nearer for a closer look, massaging her belly as the baby moved around.

  
“I can’t wait to meet this little one, my niece or nephew. I don’t mind whatever you are. I’m gonna be there anytime for anything you or your mom needs, and you’ve also got three more uncles, Mike, Micky, and Davy. You’re gonna be part of our mad little family.”

  
Micky sat at her other side. “I’m Micky. I’m gonna be the fun uncle. I’ll be the one you come to for a laugh and getting up to mischief. Now, Uncle Mike over there? He’s the bossy, serious one. He and your mom will be the ones to set you straight. Don’t get me and Mike confused. I’m the one with the mad curly hair, Mike the tallest of us.”

  
Davy sat on the floor. “I’m Uncle Davy, the cool English one. We can have fun too. Me and Micky are your younger uncles. We’re in the bedroom upstairs. You’ve also got your Uncle Peter here. He can be serious and a little mad. He’s the uncle you go to for big hugs and if you’re upset, he’ll probably cry with you. He’s your mom’s big brother. We’ll all be here for you always.”

  
“Thanks, guys, for this. So Mike and I are gonna be the ones to set them straight, and you three get to deal with all the fun stuff? By the way, I’ve thought of some names, but not sure yet. I’m hoping you’re gonna be a girl, so I’m not the only female in this house.”

  
“Hey, come on, Annie, a boy would be cool. I know you’d be the only girl, but you’ve got Coco, Vicky, and Ronnie around for girl talk, and Pete for any sensitive chats,” said Davy.

  
“I suppose, but I grew up in a house full of boys…I’m keeping my fingers crossed for a girl.”

  
Mike spoke up. “Hey, I’m not always serious, you guys. I can have fun too, you know. I just act the grown-up looking after you. You’re just like a bunch of kids at times.”

  
“Yeah, Mike does have a fun side too. He’s not that serious with me.” Pete laughed.

  
“Well, we don’t get up to things like you and him get up to together,” stated Davy. “But at least for our sakes you do put him in a better mood. You do make him happier.”

  
“Davy, sometimes we hear what you two get up to in the bedroom, though. You can both be a little too loud at times.” Micky laughed.

  
“Please, come on. The baby will need all of its four uncles around, and I’m grateful and going to need support from all of you. You all have things you’re better at. Mike’s just more practical.”

  
The phone rang. Mike answered it. “Hello, 1334 North Beechwood. Yes, ma’am. My name’s Mike…Michael… Yes, they’re both here. Who would you like to talk to? Okay, no problem. I’ll get him for you. Won’t be a minute. Annie, Pete, it’s your gran on the phone…she wants to speak to you first, Pete.”

  
“Hello, Gran. How are you? Good. I’m fine. Yes, I’m eating well. Yes, Annie’s here and we’re all looking after her. There’re five of us living here. No, she’s got her own room. We’ve made it comfortable for her. Yes, I’ll put her on to talk to you. Love you too, Gran. Bye. Here, Annie, she wants to talk to or more like interrogate you now.”

  
She took the phone off Pete, taking a deep breath.

  
“Evening, Gran. Yes, I’m fine. As Peter said, he and his friends are looking after me really well. I’ve got some new female friends too. Yes, Mike who you spoke to, lives here. There’s also Davy and Micky…yes, they’re in the band with Peter too. Yes, I’ve got everything I need. No, Mom and Dad haven’t called me. You’re… Pardon? Okay…everything’s fine. You don’t need to. What…you’ve already booked your flight? When? What time do you land? Their band are playing a gig tomorrow evening.”

  
Annie mouthed over while her gran was talking to her, “Gran’s coming here tomorrow!”

  
“Okay…you’ll get a taxi at the airport. You’ve already booked a nearby hotel. Yes, you have our address…so we’ll see you about five o’clock tomorrow evening. Bye, Gran. Love you too.”

  
Annie sat next to Pete. “What are we gonna do? She’ll take one look at me and call Mom and Dad. They’re gonna find out, Pete! Dad’s going to be mad. They’ll no doubt be on their way the minute they find out.” She burst straight into tears. Pete pulled her close and hugged her.

  
“Just calm down. Maybe go get some sleep. I’ll stay with you for a while. I guess we’ll just have to wait to see what Gran says or does tomorrow. Don’t worry for now.”


	6. Chapter 6

Annie woke up early again. She’d slept the best she could, but was panicking about her and Pete’s gran arriving later in the evening. She got up and started to clean the kitchen first. She didn’t want to give her gran any reason to complain about where and how they lived. Their gran lived in a large apartment near Central Park in New York and even had a young woman who lived in, who cooked and cleaned for her. Her building had a doorman and most of the neighbours were very well off.

  
Pete and Mike were awake in bed, cuddled up together. Pete had gone to bed a little stressed after staying with Annie until she fell asleep. So he and Mike took their time and they’d gently made love slowly into the early hours, until they were both worn out and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

  
“I’ll warn you first, Gran may not be too impressed with the pad. She’s used to not doing anything for herself. She’s quite set in her ways, so don’t take anything too personally. I won’t mention anything to her about us being together, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

  
“Well she’ll have to accept us as we are. We have manners and are respectful. We could try and hide Micky when she’s around. She might like Davy and his British accent, don’t you think?” Mike said.

  
“Yeah, true, I bet she will. He seems to be able to charm most women, old or young.”

  
“I’m gonna go sort out the coffee. Do you want a tea?” Mike asked while getting dressed. He walked over to the kitchen. Annie was still busy cleaning. “Annie, leave that. As I said to Pete already, your gran needs to accept us as we are. You’re not our live-in maid like she has back home.”

  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s brought Janet with her. She often travels with her for company. She’s stayed at our house back home a few times. Gran gets her working there too, to help Mom out.”

  
“Well, she can clean up here if she wants, which means you can stop. Just go and sit down for a while, put your feet up. I dread to think of anyone attempting to clean up Micky’s part of their bedroom.”

  
“Janet might love a challenge. Gran is very tidy, I know from living with her. And she likes to eat out a lot. She has a lot of similar friends and they all do a lot of charity work, mainly charity events.”  
Pete came out of the bedroom. “Morning, Annie, morning, Davy.” Davy was walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Don’t tell me, you’ve been cleaning again. Annie, you don’t need to do this. It’s only Gran coming to visit—she’s not royalty.”

  
Mike walked over to Pete. Putting an arm around his waist, he whispered in his ear, “Do you think we should see if we can get Annie out of the pad for a few hours, give her a break and take her mind off things? Do something fun. More shopping. Girls like shopping, don’t they?” Pete smiled and nodded.

  
“Why not. Annie, you want to come out with me and Mike for a while? I’ve an idea of something I want to get for the baby. You can help me pick a musical crib mobile—what do you think?”

  
“Okay, give me ten minutes to get ready. I need to get some money for Micky. He’s gonna look for a small second-hand television for me. I want to get a few more things for the baby too. Maybe a teddy, some rattles, ducks for the baby bath, some nice bright and noisy baby toys.”

  
“Just don’t let Micky make any toys for the baby, unless you want something to blow up,” Mike said.

  
“What are you saying about me, Mike?” Micky overheard him while he was coming downstairs. “I’m sure I could make some interesting toys for the baby. I need to get drawing some plans up.”

  
Annie came out of her room, ready to leave, and gave Micky some money for the television “Black and white’s fine, if that’s all you can get with this amount. Thank you so much for this, Micky.”

  
“We shouldn’t be too long.” Mike picked up the keys to the Monkeemobile and they set off Downtown. They went into a department store and headed for the baby department. She decided to go for the teddy Mike chose. They found some rubber bath ducks, a few rattles and a few wind-up musical baby toys. Peter found a crib mobile with small woolly sheep, which played a lullaby.

  
This baby was gonna be brought up around a lot of music.

  
They called in at a nearby diner for coffee for Mike. Pete and Annie had milkshakes. Annie bought some cakes to have something to offer their gran.

  
On the drive home, Annie was a little nervous. “I need to get a list to make sure I’ve got everything I need. I wish I knew whether it’s a boy or girl. It’d make buying things so much easier. Like lots of pink jackets, some dresses… I’m keeping my fingers crossed for a girl.”

  
“We could sand down the crib and paint it after the baby’s born. The baby could sleep in the bassinet for a while. I could start on that later,” suggested Mike. “Or would you like it white or the original wood?”

  
They were soon back at the pad. Micky had arrived just before them and he’d managed to get a small color television from a family member who just bought a bigger model.

  
Annie gave Micky a big hug. “Thank you so much! Would you put it in my room for me? This means you four can get back to watching your odd movies, and I’m out of your way a bit.” She put the cakes away. “I can’t believe Gran’s gonna be here soon—have we got many matching cups?”

  
“No, we’ve only got what’s in the cupboards. Let me have a look.” Pete passed some down to her. “A few match. We should have enough. We need seven at the most. Just give the best to Gran and Janet, if she’s brought her. Are they coming here or to the hotel first?”

  
“No idea. Have we got any milk?” She checked the ice box. “Yeah, good there’s some. Gran likes tea with milk, so tea and cakes like her ladies’ afternoon teas she goes to. Hope it’s good enough.”

  
Mike had brought the crib in from the garage and was taking it apart, ready to sand off the old paint. “You two need to stop fussing about things. She’s coming to see you, not how we live.”

  
“Okay, I’m going to find something suitable to change into…not as if I can hide much from her. Peter you can come and help me, give me your opinion. You know what she’ll approve of.”

  
About an hour later, Micky and Davy had both gone out. They were going to meet the other two at the gig later with their dates. Annie and Pete had both got changed. Mike was still busy sanding down the crib. There was a knock on the front door. Mike answered it.

  
“Hello,” he said to the two women at the door. “Please come in.”

  
“Good afternoon, I’m Catherine Straus, and this is Janet Watson, my friend and housekeeper, l’m here to see my grandchildren Anne and Peter. Could you tell them I’m here, please?”

  
“Yes, ma’am. I’m Mike or you can call me Michael. I’ll go and let them know you’re here. Please sit down.”

  
He went first to Annie’s room. Pete and Annie were both in there and followed him out.

  
“Hello, Anne, Peter. I’m earlier than I mentioned on the phone. My flight was brought forward. We’ve checked into the hotel and got a taxi here. You live in a nice area, very near the beach.”

  
Pete walked in front of Annie, trying to hide her a little. “Hello, Gran. How are you?”

  
“I’m very well, Peter. Come give me a hug. You don’t look so good—you’ve lost weight. Are you boys eating well? Four young boys living together… At least with Anne staying, you should eat well. She’s a good cook just like her mother. I hope you are looking after Anne. Come here, Anne. Give me a hug.”

  
Annie nervously approached her gran, hugging her before she had time to comment. “Hello, Gran. I see Janet’s with you. Hi, Janet. I’ve missed you both, and yes the boys are looking after me well.”

  
“Well, Anne!” Her gran looked shocked and stood back, staring at her. “I can certainly see there’s something you’ve been keeping from me. How pregnant are you and do your parents know?”

  
“I’m sorry, Gran. It wasn’t something I was expecting to happen. I’m six months pregnant and no, I haven’t said anything to Mom or Dad. I don’t want Dad to know. He three me out when I told him I was bisexual- he said he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. So why should I want him to know anything about my future?”

  
“Peter, you could have persuaded her to tell your mother! She didn’t want you to leave, Anne, but your father didn’t give her much choice. Would you want this child to keep such a secret from you?”

  
“Gran, it’s what I want right now. Yes I’d love to tell mom, but she always takes Dad’s side.”

  
“Gran, Dad was the same with me. I just left before he told me to g. You know he doesn’t approve of what I do or how I live. I haven’t spoke to him in years. It’s like Annie says, Mom goes along with what Dad wants. I speak to Nick now and then. I know they’re happy with him and Chris.”

  
Mike had kept quiet while the others talked, but he decided to speak and try and change the subject. “Would anyone like a drink? Tea or coffee, and we also have cookies and cake.”

  
“Yes, thank you—Michael, is it?” He nodded. “That would be nice. I’d like tea, thank you. Janet, please go and help Michael with the drinks, while I talk to my grandchildren.”

  
Janet walked to the kitchen with Mike. He got out the milk and put the teakettle on, as well as starting up the coffee machine.

“Sorry about this. Mrs Straus can be quite abrupt at times, but she’s really nice when you get to know her. I’ve worked for her about eight years, and she’s a good boss.”

  
The others had gone over to the living room. “Where is your room Anne is it big enough for both you and the baby? I see you have a crib—I could’ve bought you a new one.”

  
Annie showed her the bedroom. “Here, this is my room. I think it’s plenty big enough for everything we need. The crib I’ve got is fine. I’ve got a second-hand baby carriage too, and a neighbour has given me some of her daughter’s maternity clothes and baby clothes.”

  
“So most things are second-hand? Anne, you and your brothers never had second-hand, just passed-down items which all families do. If you’re short of money, you can ask me for help. I’ll buy you anything you need. I don’t want my first great grandchild wearing second-hand clothes.”

  
“Gran, I have bought a lot of things that I need, all new things too. I have a good stroller, bassinet, baby bath, clothes and toys—all brand-new. I do have some savings.”

  
“So this house has three bedroom…isn’t it a little small for five adults and a baby? Are the boys fine with having a crying baby around their home? I know Peter will be fine with it—he was good with all of you when you were babies and he was young. How many bathrooms do you have?”

  
She walked around opening up all the doors to the downstairs rooms, closet, bathroom, and Mike and Peter’s bedroom, and looked at the baby things stored in the garage.

“What’s upstairs?”

  
Peter answered her, looking a little panicked hoping she hadn’t paid much attention to the double bed in their room.

“Another bedroom and small attached bathroom. It’s big enough for us all.”  
They got her to sit down on the couch, sitting either side of her. Mike and Janet brought over teas and coffees, cookies and cakes, putting them on the coffee table.

  
Catherine looked over at Mike. “So you’re in a band with Peter? What do you play? And tell me about yourself, young man. I gather from your accent you’re not from California.”

  
“No, ma’am. I’m from Texas. I moved here a few years ago. I was in the air force for a while, but it didn’t work out too well. I came here for the music scene after dropping out of college. My mom still lives in Houston. She brought me up on her own. I’m an only child. I play guitar in our band.”

  
“Gran, the other two members are out right now. There’s Micky; he’s from here in LA, and Davy—he’s from Manchester in England. We all met about two years ago and started the band.”

  
“Micky’s mom and sister have helped me with shopping for things for the baby. She has Micky and three daughters and has said she’ll be there for me anytime I need any help or advice.”

  
“That’s good to hear. Are you registered with a doctor and having regular appointments? Can you arrange an appointment while I’m here so I can meet them and see if I approve? Do you have a hospital chosen for the birth?”

  
“I’m due to see my doctor on Friday. I guess you could come with me. She seems very good. A friend recommended her to me, and I’ve had one appointment with her and a nurse so far.”

  
“You’ll need more appointments nearer to the birth. How about a private hospital? Your mother and you and all your brothers were born in very good private hospitals. I’ll call some in the area and we can go and have a look around them. I’ll get the concierge at my hotel to get me some information.”

  
“Gran, I’m sure the local city and county hospitals are fine. I want to do things my way. The only thing I have decided is Peter’s going to be with me when I have my baby. I want him there, and he’s said yes.”

  
Mrs. Straus got up and started walking around the kitchen area, opening the ice box and cupboards. “You don’t have much food in, do you? No wonder you’ve lost weight, Peter, and Michael, you’re very slim. Janet, please write a list with the boys and, tomorrow, go fill up these cupboards and ice box with food.”

  
“Mrs. Straus, we can manage. We’ll be getting some groceries in tomorrow after we get paid for tonight’s gig. We do all right—three regular gigs a week at a club for a good rate,” said Mike.

  
“Never mind, Janet can still get the shopping for you. My granddaughter is eating for two now and she can’t get a job to bring a wage in to pay for household necessities, so I’ll help with her share.”

  
“We do okay, Gran. I’ve got a regular job playing piano at the Windsor hotel, a few days a week.”

  
“That’s the hotel we’re staying at, Peter. I’ll have to come and listen to you play. I’ve not heard you play the piano since my parties in New York and at your parents’. You’ve got a piano here too.”

  
“Yes, the guys got it me for my birthday. I’ve got my organ too and I still have great-grandad’s banjo that you gave me when I said I wanted to learn it. I play session music for other bands too.”

  
“That’s good to hear. Why don’t you explain this to your father? Your mother did tell me they bought you a new guitar for your birthday. I still speak to your mother on the phone each week. Listen, I’m also going to give you some money toward Anne’s share of the rent and I want no arguments. Should I make a cheque straight out to your landlord, or meet him and give him cash?”

  
Annie and Pete could see the frustration on Mike’s face as he shook his head at her.

  
“Please, ma’am, you really don’t need to do this. We’re still paying the same rent that we paid before Annie moved in with us, so really we can manage, as I said.”

  
“Sorry, Michael, but I insist. As I said, no arguments—I’m doing this for my granddaughter and first great-grandchild. Peter and Anne will no doubt have told you that people rarely say no to me. I want you to introduce me to your landlord. I’m staying a week for now but can stay longer if needed.”

  
“Gran, I’ve got about three months until the baby’s due. I’ll promise to call you every week and keep you updated, and you could come and visit us after the baby’s born. That would be nice.”

  
“Have you thought about help with childcare after the baby’s born? How about a maternity nurse to help out for a few months? Then a nanny, just like your mother and I used. You had a good nanny.”

  
“We don’t have the room for someone to live in, Gran. There are four of us living here who will help out Annie with any support she may need. She might not want a nanny—not everyone has one.”

  
“Yes. Gran, I agree with Peter. I want to be there for my baby. Mom was studying when I was born, so I’m sure she missed out on so much. I know I might have to put college on hold for a year, but like I say, Mom went back in her thirties and got her degree. I’m thinking of part-time at community college when the baby’s old enough.”

  
“All right, Anne, I want to help as much as I can financially. Babies and children as very expensive. We never expected you to be the first in the family to have a child. I know Nick’s fiancée wants to start a family after they marry next year.

When are you going to settle down and find yourself a nice respectable girlfriend, Peter? I’m sure you meet some nice girls at your concerts.”

  
“Gran, I am seeing someone right now and I’m very happy.” Peter smiled over at Mike.

  
“Michael, you seem a nice, respectable young man. I’m glad that Anne is together with a nice boy like you. Your mother seems to have brought you up really well. I’m happy for you both and approve of you as Anne’s boyfriend.”

  
Mike stared in shock at both Annie and Pete. Pete just looked over at his gran, looking as shocked as Mike. Annie just mouthed “sorry” to both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Annie was awake when Janet arrived at about eight thirty, and she let her in, offering her a coffee or tea.

“Has my gran sent you round to do the shopping and cleaning? She really didn’t need to do this.”

“You know your gran, Annie, she won’t accept the word no. Just let her do this for you. I don’t mind doing this. It’s what she pays me to do. It’s what I’d be doing if we were back in New York.”

“The guys are still in bed. They didn’t get back until the early hours after their gig. Just watch out for Davy. He’s the English one, and he’ll no doubt try flirting with you. Micky has a girlfriend at the moment. I can’t believe Gran thinks Mike’s my boyfriend though—he didn’t look too happy either.”

“So there’s two single guys and you’re not interested in either. Pete’s got a girlfriend then? He turned me down when I asked him on a date not long after he stayed with your gran about six years ago.”

“Yeah, I remember that. He’s always been very shy. You need to keep this to yourself. I know you’re aware I was with a girl in New York. Pete’s been with someone for a few months but doesn’t want Gran to know about it though. He and Mike are together—they’re a couple.”

“Okay, I promise not a word, but your gran thinks that you’re with Mike. You’re going to have to think of something to put her right. I’ve got a hire car outside and plenty of money. Let’s go and get some shopping and fill up the ice box and cupboards for all of you, and make her happy.”

The girls headed off to the stores, “Your gran is organizing some other things to make things easier around the house for you mostly. She’s going to an electrical appliance store and getting you a washer and dryer, an iron, and a vacuum machine. Do you think the guys will be okay with this?”

“Mike might not be too happy, but the others will talk him round, I’m sure. I’ll get Pete to explain why to him. The others say he calms him down and makes him happy.”

Mike got up soon after they’d left. He found Annie’s note and the coffee still hot. Helping himself to a cup, he poured a cup for Pete and took them back to their room. Pete was awake, sitting up in bed.

“Can we talk about what your gran said last night? Well, the fact that she thinks that I’m Annie’s boyfriend—where do you think she got this idea from? It might be better if we tell her about us.”

“She’ll tell Mom and Dad, I imagine, but if it’s what you want, of course we can tell her. I’ll talk to her this afternoon when she comes around. She could have thought you were together because you come over as very protective of people. You do look after us all. It’s the way you are.”

They came out of the bedroom, surprised to see Micky and Davy having breakfast at the kitchen table. Mike stared at them. “You two are up early. You both going out again, or will you be here when Pete and Annie’s gran comes back later?  
She’s insisting on giving us money towards rent. She has her housekeeper with her, and she’s sent them out to fill our cupboards and icebox with food.”

“That’s a good thing. We always struggle with the rent and it’ll keep Babbit off our back. And plenty to eat’s a good thing. You need to lighten up a bit, Mike, she can’t be that bad,” said Davy.

“You weren’t here, Davy, she’s trying to take over everything. She was talking maternity nurses, nannies and private hospitals. She even seems to think that I’m Annie’s boyfriend.”

“So you can’t tell her that you and Pete are a couple, then, I guess. So how can we help? I’d step up and pretend if I could, but things are good with Grace…how about you, Davy? You’re single.”

“You must be joking! So I’m expected to be Annie’s pretend boyfriend for a while—what do I get out of this? How about if some people do my chores for maybe a month? How about that, Pete? Mike?”

“Okay, Davy, we’ll do all your chores for you. Thank you. I think she’ll really like you too. Just use your English charm and she’ll be eating out of your hand. She just can be a little bossy,” said Mike.

“Thanks, guys, I’ll do anything you want, Davy, if you help Annie out while Gran’s here. She says she might only be here for a week. Have a chat with Annie when she gets back, see what she thinks, and decide what you want to tell Gran between you,” said Pete.

The girls arrived back with the trunk and back seat of the car full of bags. It took a few journeys to get them all in and packed away. Mike tried his best to argue that this wasn’t needed, but Davy and Micky stopped his protesting, thanking Janet, saying they’d never seen the cupboards so full.

  
“We’ve bought Micky’s favorite chocolate cereal, Davy’s favorite tea, some ribs and steak for Mike, some vegetarian food for Pete, and we even bought some wine and beers. Mrs. Straus wants me to cook a special dinner for you all this evening, so I’ve got plenty of things for that.”

There was a knock at the door. Mike went over and answered it. It was a delivery man with the appliances that had been ordered for them, which they had the man put in the garage.

Mike came over to Annie and Pete. “I guess these are what your gran has bought. She doesn’t need to keep spending her money on us. There’s no problem going to the laundry—we’ve managed so far.”

Micky came up to Mike. “These things are gonna make our life a lot easier, more so with a baby, because they can go through so many clothes and diapers in a day, meaning lots of visits to the laundromat.”

“Mike, don’t worry. I don’t think there’s much else she can buy. I’m putting my foot down on a nanny though. I want to bring my baby up, not a stranger. And also no fancy private schools for this one either. Just normal local schools.”

Pete spoke. “So the opposite of how we were brought up, Annie. Mom did love us. Dad was always too busy with work and other things—to him we kids were out of sight, out of mind. Most of my childhood memories of him aren’t happy ones. He was very tough and expected a lot of us.”

Mike decided to finish sanding down the crib. “You are keeping this one, aren’t you, and not giving into your gran to buy you a new one? I don’t want to be wasting my time.”

“No, I like the crib and natural wood looks good, and will do for either a boy or girl.”

After they’d finished lunch, there was a knock at the door. was there as well as. Mike answered the door and found Mrs. Straus chatting to Mr. Babbit. Mr. Babbit shook her hand, said thank you, and went away in a very happy mood for once.

“There you are, Michael. He won’t be bothering you for rent for a good while—you’re all paid up until next January and that’s the last I want to hear about it. No arguments.”

“You really didn’t need to do that. I had the rent money for him today. Nine months’ rent is a lot of money to pay out for us, ma’am. But no Mr. Babbit on our backs is a good thing.”

“Well, you can spend that on something else. For example, how do you cope with just one car?”

“Two cars would help us out, but we don’t have the money to pay straight out for one. We basically live month to month, and we always manage and get by. We don’t starve.” Mike stated.

“Well I could help out…maybe if I paid a deposit on one and you paid monthly payments for the rest? What happened to your car that you had at home, Anne? Did you leave it behind?”

“Dad took it back and gave it to Chris. I had quite a few things I had to leave behind when I left. I tried to call mom to see if she’d ship me some of my clothes and things, but dad answered the phone and wouldn’t allow me to even talk to her, and I didn’t want to ask him for anything.”

“Did the things I ordered from the electrical goods store arrive? I’ve also booked a plumber to connect the washing machine for you. You’ll need a washer and dryer when the baby’s born.”

“Gran, I forgot to introduce you to Micky and Davy. They’re the other two members of the band and live here too. Micky, Davy meet our gran, and you’ve already met Janet, Gran’s housekeeper.”

Micky shook her hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

Davy took her hand and kissed it, laying on the charm “It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am. I’ve heard a lot about you from Annie. Good to finally meet you.”

“It’s good to know that you’re living with such nice young men. Anne. Yes, they may have long hair, but I can see that they’ve been brought up well and are helping look after you. I’m very grateful to all three of you, especially Michael. I can tell you will look after my granddaughter well.”

“Gran, I’m not in a relationship with Mike. I’m not sure how you got that impression—we’re just friends he’s more like a big brother to me. I’m—”

“Mrs. Straus, I’m Annie’s boyfriend,” Davy interrupted Annie. Annie stared at him, and then at the others, looking shocked by his sudden admission. “I hope you approve of me with Annie. I will respect and always look after her and the baby. You don’t need to worry about that,” Davy continued.

“Sorry, Anne, Michael. Sorry I jumped to conclusions. Well, Davy, yes I do approve. You seem a very smart, sensible young man to me. So, you’re from England, and I heard you lived in New York too.”

“Yes, from Manchester in the north of England. I worked in London in the theatre in the musical Oliver, and moved to New York when the show moved to Broadway and I’ve lived over here since.”

“So your family still live over in England?, I’ve visited there a few times. London mainly and Wales and Scotland. I joined my daughter and her family on a month’s trip over there about eight years ago. I love the history of the place, and all the traditions—quite a few we see over in New England.”

Davy sat at Annie’s side. “Could you excuse us one moment? Annie, will you join me outside?” They both went out and sat on the sun deck.

“Sorry about not telling you before. I kinda got persuaded to be your pretend boyfriend. Mike wasn’t too keen, and I think Pete might be telling her that they are a couple. We did want to tell you before she came back, but it was too late.”

“Okay, well, she seems to like you. I just hope she doesn’t say too much when she speaks to my mom next. Thanks for this, Davy. Things can go back to normal when she goes back to New York.”

They both went back inside and sat on the couch next to each other. Davy winked over at Mike.

  
“So, Anne, at least I know you are settled and seem happy living here. Tomorrow I’ll go to your doctor’s appointment with you.”

The next morning, Mrs. Straus and Janet arrived early, so they could go to the clinic with Annie for her check-up. Janet was going to drive them there and wait.

Annie had tea and coffee ready for their arrival. Janet had brought enough fresh croissants and pastries from the hotel for breakfast for all of them. Janet put some to one side for the guys when they got up.

“Does David not want to go to this appointment with you this morning? Is he still asleep? In fact, do any of the boys in this house get up early?” Annie’s gran said this as Mike came out of the downstairs bedroom and headed over to the kitchen.

“No, I was going to go on my own, Mike and Peter are normally up early, but Davy and Micky like to sleep in until later. I’m not sharing a room with Davy with me not sleeping well, due to the baby,”

“Morning, everybody,” Mike said as he helped himself to a cup of coffee. He was grateful Annie was an early riser as she made good coffee and always had it ready when he got up.

“Morning, Mike. We’re gonna be setting off for the clinic soon. Do you know if Peter’s getting up soon? I just need to ask him something before we leave.”

“He’s still asleep. He didn’t sleep too well last night, so maybe best not to wake him up. I think he’s a bit stressed out at the moment. He’s not had the easiest past few months. Is there anything I can help you with? You can talk to me about anything. I feel like your big brother.”

“It can wait until I get back. It’s something I want to talk to both you of about. I think we’ll be setting off soon. My appointment’s in thirty minutes. I just need to use the bathroom first.”

They left about five minutes later. Mike sat at the kitchen table with his coffee, working out their finances while it was quiet. They could now use the rent money for some bills they had due.

Peter got up, made himself a ginger tea, put some pastries on a plate and sat down beside Mike.

“Morning. Is everything okay? You look a little serious.” He broke up a croissant and offered half to Mike. “I’ve not done anything wrong and upset you, have I?”

“No, you’ve done nothing wrong. I’m just a little tired. I didn’t get much sleep and you didn’t sleep too well either. You seemed quite restless—is there anything bothering you, Pete? You can tell me. Remember we promised to be totally honest with each other.”

“I think it’s just my gran being here. She’s taking over things like she always does. She’s the only person I know who seems to know how to silence my dad with just a look. She can be scary when she’s mad. If it’s okay with you, I’m gonna tell her about us. I don’t care if it gets back to Dad.”

“We can tell her together, if you want. Later maybe, when they get back. At least now she doesn’t think that I’m Annie’s boyfriend.” Mike smiled and took Pete’s hands.

Annie had arrived with her gran and Janet and was waiting to see the doctor. She was dreading this appointment with her gran insisting on going in with her.

“I can go in on my own, Gran. I’m not a child. I have had a few appointments already with no problems. The doctor and nurse think everything’s going fine.

“I want to be here for you. I did the same with your mother when she was expecting Peter. Your father was always busy at work. It’s also going to be my first great-grandchild, which is very special for me.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want, you can come in with me. I’m grateful for your support, Gran.”

Back at the pad, Davy had now got up, and was sitting with Pete and Mike. “I hope I didn’t shock Annie too much yesterday with just quickly saying I was her boyfriend. She seemed okay when we chatted about it outside. She thinks her gran likes me too. Least it’s only for about a week.”

“Yeah, thanks, Davy for doing this. I’m sure Annie appreciates it. Mike and I are gonna tell my gran later that we’re a couple. Hopefully she takes it well. She does seem to like Mike, which is good.”

“Are you both sure about this? It’s a big thing to admit to—are you sure that you’re gonna be okay if your mom and dad find out from her, Pete? Remember how he reacted to Annie telling him.”

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take. He already disapproves of how I live, so it might not be much of a shock to him. It’s not as if I talk to him or actually see him. I just miss my mom and wish I could talk to her without his interference. I wish she would stand up to him for once, for Annie’s sake too.”

Micky came down the spiral stairs and joined them. He soon found the chocolate cereal in the cupboard, and took a croissant and a pastry, and a large glass of orange juice.

“Did they get many boxes of this cereal? Because I’m claiming dibs on them all. I need the sugar for energy for playing the drums. Will you buy some next time you get groceries, Mike…please, for me? Everything okay with everyone? Can I use the car, Mike? I’ve got something to do for someone, okay?”

“Yeah, just make sure that you’re back in time to rehearse this evening, Mick.”

Back at the clinic, Annie was called in to see the doctor, and her gran went in with her. “Hello, Annie. How are you doing? Please come and sit down. I see you’ve brought someone else with you?”

“Hello, yes this is my gran. She’s visiting from New York. My tiredness is getting worse, but I’m not sleeping very well as the baby is getting more active. I’ve got backache; my feet and ankles are so swollen; there’s also indigestion, and needing the toilet so much and I’m still having dizzy spells, feeling faint and feeling irritable at times."

“Most of those symptoms you are experiencing are normal at this stage in your pregnancy. Your hormones will be affecting your moods. I’m going to weigh you first, then do an internal examination and listen to the baby’s heartbeat. Are you ready?”

“Yes, I’m ready. I feel huge, but I know I’ve been eating more, and the craving for sweet things isn’t helping. I do know the baby’s moving around a lot from how I’m being kicked.”

First the doctor weighed Annie and took her blood pressure, making notes as she went along. Then she did the examination. She felt around her bump to try and assess the size and position of the baby, then listened to the heartbeat with a stethoscope.

“One moment…I just need to go and get something.” She left the room for about five minutes. “I’m back. This is a Doppler fetal monitor. It will check the heartbeat and it also lets you listen to your baby’s heartbeat. We’ve only just received this equipment. Also, this will help me double check something that seems different.”

Annie was looking worried, so her gran spoke up for her. She took hold of Annie’s hand. “Do you think there’s something wrong with the baby? Is there anything we need to be concerned about?”

“No, it’s nothing to be worried about at all. Annie’s weight gain is more than should be expected and her blood pressure is slightly higher than normal. I noticed something when I was listening to the heartbeat.” She set the monitor up and moved it around Annie’s bump. “Listen carefully—see if you can hear what I heard.”

Mrs. Straus kept hold of Annie’s hand throughout, as she was looking more worried and upset.

“Okay…as I move this around, there are two heartbeats, and I was sure I felt two babies when I examined your bump. Annie, congratulations you’re having twins it’s nothing to be worried about. You may not carry them to full term, most multiple births are often early, so you could go into labor slightly earlier than expected but we’ll keep monitoring your progress a little more closely.”

“Okay is there anything else I need to know or expect?. This has come as such a big shock to me, I’ve just got my self prepared for one baby, and now you’re telling me I’m having two!”

“Due to the extra weight you’ll be carrying, you may feel more tired, so just try and get as much rest and sleep as you can. I’d like you to come and see me again in two weeks. I’ll give you some booklets for you to read about twin births. I know it’s a shock, but just try and stay calm as you can.”

Janet drove them home, and Annie was silent all the way, going straight to her room when they arrived back at the pad, not talking to any of the others.

Pete walked up to his gran. “What’s wrong, Gran? Annie didn’t look too good…did everything go okay at the doctor’s?”

“She’s fine. It might be best if you go and ask her yourself.”

He went into Annie’s room and sat beside her on the bed, giving her a big hug and holding her hands. “Annie, are you okay? Remember you can tell me anything. Please talk to me.”

“It’s not just one baby, Peter: the doctor told me I’m expecting twins! I can’t expect you guys to take me and two babies in. It’s not fair on any of you. I think it might be best if I go back to New York with Gran or even maybe go home to Mom and Dad.”


	8. Chapter 8

Mike had left Pete and Annie alone for about an hour. Mrs. Straus and Janet had already left to go back to their hotel, leaving a phone number in case they were needed. Micky had also gone out on an errand. Mike knew something was up, but he wasn’t sure quite what, and he didn’t want to go barging in on them. He sat playing cards with Davy to pass some time.

  
“Go in and talk to them. I know you want to. It’s best to get things sorted as soon as possible. Hope it’s not anything too bad. I could go off to the beach for a while if you need some privacy,” Davy said.

  
“Thanks. I’ll do that.” Davy headed off to the beach as Mike went to Annie’s room and knocked on the door. Pete opened it. “Come on in.” Pete sat on the bed beside Annie and Mike took a chair and pulled it up. He could see they’d both been crying.

  
“Do either of you two want to tell me what on earth has happened?” He took their hands. “Is there something wrong with the baby, Annie? Pete, come on. Remember we promised to always be honest with each other no matter what? No more secrets.”

  
“Annie can I please tell Mike? Like he said, we’ve promised each other not to keep any secrets.”

  
“It’s okay. I’ll tell him myself. Mike, the doctor did some tests today and, well, I’ve found out it’s not just one baby—I’m expecting twins. She heard two heartbeats and felt two babies when she examined me. I’ve been wondering if it might be best to go back to New York with my gran.”

  
“I’ve tried to tell her it’s not going to make much of a difference, that we’ll all cope, I don’t want her to leave. We’ve still got the room. They can share the crib; we can exchange the stroller for a double, and we’ll need another bassinet, and some more clothes. Mike, what do you think?”

  
“Calm down, Pete. Annie, it makes no difference to me, and I really doubt that the other two will be bothered. They’re happy you’re here cooking and looking after them—they won’t want to lose that.”

  
“But there’s going to be the extra noise, the sleepless nights, the tiredness, the dirty nappies and clothes, the crying, the feeding—do I bottle or breast feed them? What am I gonna do?”

  
“Annie, you’ve got quite a while before the babies are due, me, Mike and the guys will help with what ever you need, I’m always gonna be here for you. Its your hormones playing up, it’ll be okay.”

  
“Mike, I’ve just remembered what I was gonna to chat to you both about earlier. I want to know if you approve of this, Peter. I was going to ask you if you’d like to be a godfather to the baby? Gran asked me about a christening. I think she expects one. Would you like to do this, Mike?”

  
“Well, are you really sure about this?” He looked over at Pete who was smiling at him, looking very happy. “I guess so. How can I say no? I’d be honoured to be one of the godparents, Annie.”

  
“I was thinking of asking Coco too, but now I need to think of more people…do you think Davy and Micky could be a good choice? And maybe Vicky and Ronnie. What do you think they’d say?”

  
Mike laughed. “I’m not sure if the guys could look after a baby, but it might give them both a bit of responsibility, which can’t do any harm. Are you really sure you want to trust them both with your babies though? Ask them later, see what they think. I think the girls are a good choice.”

  
“Can I ask one thing, Annie? If one is a boy, please do away with the family tradition of the name Halsten for the first-born boy in the family, first or middle name? You got any ideas for names?”

  
“I had thought of some names, but I’m not so sure now. I really like Dylan, Rudy, River, or Jamie—they’d all do for either a girl or boy, I guess. I want something a little different, not traditional.”

  
“Should we leave you alone to get some rest, see if you can sleep for a bit? Come on, Pete. I’m sure we can find something to do to calm and de-stress you.” Mike winked at Pete. 

  
They left Annie to rest. Mike took Pete’s hand and led him to their bedroom, starting to undress him the minute they were through the door, which he locked, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone.

  
Not wanting to waste any time, Mike pushed Peter down onto the bed. He was already shirtless. Mike moved to remove Pete’s pants, noticing Pete was wearing no boxers again “You do that deliberately, don’t you, to get me going.” Peter just laughed and pulled Mike’s t-shirt over his head, whilst Mike undid his belt and removed his jeans and briefs. He rolled on top of Pete.

  
Soon they were rubbing nose to nose, then mouth to mouth. Mike forced his tongue in between Pete’s lips, and used it to explore the inside of Pete’s mouth. Pete responded fiercely, fighting his tongue with Mike’s, pulling out to kiss him hard with an almost bruising force, all the time Mike stroked and caressed Pete’s face. He put his finger in his dimple and played with the button mole above Pete’s top lip.

  
His legs were in between Pete’s, also groin to groin, skin to skin, cock to cock. Mike rutted against Pete in a soft circular motion, the friction causing an immense heat between them. Again Pete responded, rubbing and grinding into Mike. It didn’t take long for them to reach a simultaneous climax, coming together on each’s stomachs. Pete was always very vocal when they were intimate, which Mike loved, knowing that he had caused Peter to come undone so quickly.

  
Mike pulled away from on top of Pete, watching his breathing settle to normal. He lay on his side against Pete, looking straight into his eyes. “I love you so much. You know that, don’t you?”

  
Pete looked very flushed, but nodded and grinned back at Mike. “Yes, I know you do, and I love you too. I’m all yours, Mike, for as long as you want and need me. I know I need you to complete me. You’re my everything. The first person I see in the morning and the last I see at night. Life is good.”

  
They lay together for a while, just holding each other as close as possible, and enjoying their time together, not even bothering to attempt to get cleaned up.

  
“How about we have a shower together, make the most of the time until anyone gets back?” Mike grabbed both their robes and pulled Pete up onto his feet, taking his hand and rushing him in front of him to the bathroom, where he shut the door behind them.

  
Pete was first in the shower, turning on the water. Mike picked up their shampoos and joined him under the spray. Pete pushed Mike against the wall. Trapping him in his arms, he started kissing Mike very softly, moving his lips onto Mike’s neck, massaging his chest, then moved onto sucking and biting Mike’s nipples. He looked down and saw Mike’s cock growing harder again.

  
“You want me to take care of that?” Pete asked, moving onto his knees. He knew Mike’s answer from the look on his face. He gripped Mike’s thighs, pulling Mike close to him, and took Mike’s cock down his throat as deep as he could. Mike had his hands on the back of Pete’s head, causing him to take him deeper. Pete sucked in his cheeks—he knew what Mike liked. Mike started to thrust in and out at a slow place, Pete licking the vein and underside of Mike’s cock, looking up, not taking his eyes off Mike’s face. Mike forced himself in and out of Pete a few more times. 

  
“Peter babe, I need to come,” he started to moan. Soon his body tensed up. He felt his climax approaching and he soon came in bursts down Petes throat, giving everything to Peter who swallowed every drop.

  
Mike pulled Pete up and took him in his arms, crushing their lips together for a deep, strong kiss. They stopped just to take a breath. “I hope you’re a lot more relaxed now, babe.”

  
“Yes, I am. Thank you, Michael. Are you too?” he said with a coy smile.

  
“Totally relaxed, Pete. You definitely know how to please me. I’ll pay you back tonight. I’ll take care of you. Shame we haven’t got much time before the others get back.”

  
After they’d spent plenty of time soaping each other down, washing each other’s hair and using up the hot water. They were drying each other when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

  
“Guys,” Micky whispered, opening the door slightly. “We have company. Pete, your gran is here—are you both decent?” He entered, noticing they had their robes on. “She wants to talk to Annie and you. Shall I tell her you won’t be long? I’ll go see if Annie’s in her room.”

  
“Oh my god…if Gran’s out there, she’s gonna wonder why where in here together. I guess it’s time to tell her. I’ll go out first. You follow me soon.” He kissed Mike and went out.

  
As Peter walked back to their room, he noticed his gran wasn’t around. Micky pointed over to Annie’s room, letting him know she was in there. Peter let Mike know and they managed to sneak out, avoiding being seen leaving together. 

  
“That was close, but you can still tell her if and when you want,” Mike said while getting dressed. “Least we managed to get some time on our own. It might be best to let Annie’s news settle first.”

  
“Yeah, wait a while. Better go and see what she’s back for.” Peter walked back into the living room, finding just Micky and Davy, who’d returned from the beach.

  
In Annie’s room, her gran was comforting her, as she’d got upset again. “I’m sure everything will be fine. I’ve decided that I may stay a little longer than a week, to help you through this. Have you told Peter, and of course David, about your new news, about the twins?”

  
“I’ve told Peter, but not had the chance to talk to Davy. Mike knows as well, and they seem fine with everything. I didn’t expect Peter not to be though. He just wants me to be happy.”

  
“There’s something I’d like to ask you about. Well, it’s about Peter and Mike. I saw the look on Peter’s face when I mentioned you and Michael being a couple, and then I remembered when I looked in the rooms the other day that their bedroom only had one double bed. Well. Are they…”

  
“Yes, Gran. Yes, they are together. They’re a couple. They’ve only been together a few months. Peter has been worried about telling you. I know he wants to. Mom and Dad don’t know about them, and I know that he wants it to remain that way. Dad and he haven’t really spoken in years.”

  
“That father of yours is so set in his ways…he should want to see his children happy. You and Peter are so alike. You both think with your heart first, not doing what your father expects of you. Your mother is losing out because of him. I don’t mind who either of you are with, as long as you’re happy.”

  
“Thanks, Gran. Maybe you ought to have a word with Peter, tell him just what you’ve told me. He’ll be so happy that you accept him for who he is. We do both miss Mom, but we can’t have her without Dad.”

  
They had a quiet few days. Annie exchanged the stroller for a bigger double model, and got another bassinet. The news of an extra baby didn’t seem to bother either Micky or Davy at all. Mrs. Straus had decided to extend her visit by another week, and was at the pad regularly. Janet had done a major clean of most of the pad. The guys had never seen it as clean before.

  
Mike woke, looking at Pete and Annie cuddled up next to him in the double bed. Pete had brought Annie into their room in the early hours when he’d gone to get water for him and Mike after they’d finished making love, and found her watching TV restless and unable to sleep. Mike didn’t object when Peter had brought her into their bed, telling her to sleep with them. Pete had got into the middle and cuddled up to Mike first, but must have moved closer to Annie sometime. 

  
Mike left them both sleeping and went to the kitchen to start brewing some coffee. There was a knock at the door not long after. It was Mrs. Straus and Janet, along with Micky’s mom and Coco.

  
Janet and Mike made hot drinks for them all. Mike was hoping one of the other guys would get up soon, so he wasn’t surrounded by females. Micky got up about five minutes later and laughed when he saw Mike with all the women, but then noticed his mom and sister and looked surprised to see them.

  
“Morning, Mom, morning, Coco.” He walked over to Mike who was in the kitchen. “What’s going off? Why’re my mom and Coco here?” 

  
Mike just shrugged at him.  
“Morning, Mick,” Coco said, walking over to them. “Me and Mom are going out with Mrs. Straus and Annie, shopping for baby things and then afternoon tea at the hotel she’s staying at.”

  
“See if you can sneak some cake back for us? Mike, why don’t you wake Annie up.”  
Mike went into his bedroom where Annie and Pete were sitting up in bed. “Are Gran and the others here?”  
Mike nodded. 

  
“I guess I better go get dressed then.”  
“Sorry about Annie joining us last night, but everyone should be out today, so we could maybe do something later—how about going to see a movie? Let’s get out of the pad for a few hours.”

  
“Yeah, why not? A proper date just us two. Get yourself ready, then, Pete. I might even treat you to lunch out as well. I’m gonna see what Micky’s up to.”

  
Annie and her gran were talking with Micky about cars. Mrs. Straus was asking Micky if he’d be willing to maybe find a small car for Annie, big enough for her and the babies as they grew.

  
“Yeah, I’m sure I can help. I found and fixed up Coco’s car for her. Mike knows a bit about cars too. We could both look out for something for Annie, and do some work on it, if it needs any.”

  
“Gran, you really don’t need to buy me a car. I’m not really a good driver and I haven’t got a California licence either and I can’t even fit behind a wheel right now. Get Peter one maybe? We could share.”

  
“All right, if that’s what you want. Where is Peter? Is he still in bed, Michael?”  
“Yeah, ma’am, still in bed. I can go and get him up if you want him for anything?”

  
“No, you don’t need to. It’s fine. You and Micky find a car and just let him know. It just needs to be something that’s affordable to run. I’m sure you’d all get some use out of it.”

  
The girls, Mrs. Dolenz and Mrs. Straus left the pad first, heading off Downtown. Janet dropped them off at a salon. Mrs. Straus had organised a surprise for them all, as a thank-you to Coco and Mrs. Dolenz for the help they’d given Annie. They were due to have their hair styled, a manicure and pedicure, then a little shopping, and finishing of with afternoon tea at the hotel. 

  
Later on, when they were at the salon having their hair done, Annie explained to Coco about the twins “Would you like to be one of the godmothers to one of the babies? I’ve asked the guys and I’m gonna ask a few girlfriends as well.”

  
“Yeah sure! I have a proposition for you: about late September or early October, Mary my roommate will be moving out. She’s got a chance to go to college nearer her parents’ home. So I’ll need a new roommate. What would you say to moving in with me? There’s three bedrooms, so we could make one into a nursery for the babies, and I’ll help out with childcare.”

  
“Really? I’d love to! Thanks so much! If you can cope with two babies around, it would be great. Let the boys get back to how things were before I turned up with all my problems.”

  
“That’s great! It saves me moving back home or advertising for another roommate.”

  
“I’ll mention it to the guys when I get home, it will make things easier for them, and all of us, that room will be a tight fit when the babies grow bigger and need a crib each.”

  
Mrs. Dolenz and Mrs. Straus were sitting together and talking. “Coco is going to be asking Annie if she wants to move in with her. It won’t be until the fall, when her roommate moves out. But I’ll be around to help them and Coco is very sensible. They seem to have become good friends.”

  
“That’s good to know. It’s hard for me with living so far away, and I have so much going off in New York and my daughter is only a few hours journey from me. I’m thinking about trying to get Annie to call her mom and tell her about the pregnancy. It’s hard keeping this from my own daughter.”

  
“I can understand. I’d want to know. I have two other girls and I feel like they can talk to me about anything, or even go to Micky for help. Her mom’s missing out on so much.”

  
“I know. I was there for my daughter through all her pregnancies. It’s made me closer to my grandchildren, so I know exactly what she’s going to be missing out on. I’m tempted to tell her myself, but I don’t want to upset Annie or Peter.”

  
They finished at the salon, did some shopping, then went for afternoon tea at the hotel.

  
Back at the pad there were just Pete and Davy. Mike and Micky had gone to look at second-hand cars and found a reasonably priced Chevy with plenty of room in the trunk for either a double stroller or baby carriage. It needed some work, but Micky decided to do it up, as his next project.

  
Mike and Micky arrived back not much later., Mike went to talk to Peter.

  
“I promise, Pete, we’ll have the date tomorrow. Micky just heard about this car and it was a bargain. It’s yours and Annie’s too—a gift from your gran. I’m gonna call her at the hotel and let her know.”

  
Mike called Mrs. Straus and told her about the car. She said she’d sort out the payment for it and see them with it the next day. After finishing talking with Mike, she picked up the phone. Her chat with Mrs. Dolenz had helped her make up her mind. She called a Connecticut number, knowing her daughter would be at home. She knew she couldn’t keep this secret from her for much longer. But she also knew Annie needed her mom more than she would admit to.

  
Luckily for her, a familiar voice picked up the phone at the other end.

  
“Hello, Ginny. It’s your mom. I need to talk to you. There’s something I think you should know about Annie. She’s pregnant—you’re going to be a grandmother.”


	9. Chapter 9

It was now the end of April, and Annie was around seven months pregnant. Mrs. Straus had gone back to New York a few weeks ago, but she’d called to tell them she’d be back any day. Annie’s doctor’s appointments had gone well—she was told the babies were fine and starting to get bigger along with her bump. The boys were looking after her, as she’d been too tired to do as much around the house, but was still doing most of the cooking and had been baking and filling up the freezer that her gran had bought for them. Micky had got the Chevy up and running, and the band still had there regular three gigs a week at the Dive which was going well. They'd played a few other clubs too.

  
Peter was tired and stressed: along with his hotel piano gigs and the band’s three gigs a week, he’d also picked up some session work with a brother-and-sister folk singing duo, and they liked to record late, meaning last week Pete had only had one evening at home in the pad, returning in the early hours of the morning, so having the extra car came in handy. 

  
The others could tell this was stressing Mike out and making him a little moody. Pete had been out from twelve-thirty the previous day, climbing into bed at quarter to five in the morning. Mike woke up as Peter lay down beside him. He looked over at his clock and gazed at Pete.

  
“Sorry, Mike.” Peter gave him a kiss and cuddled up to him. “I’m so tired. I really need to sleep. They want me back in the studio this afternoon. They can’t play an instrument between them, apart from a tambourine, and they won’t pay for anyone else—they even want me to play drums for them.”

  
“Okay, you get some sleep, babe. Least we’ve got some time together. I’ve been missing you at night. Do you think you can get home tonight? It’s Friday and we haven’t got a gig, so we could go out.”

  
“I’ll ask them. Hopefully I can. I’ve missed you too.” Mike pulled him close, wrapping an arm over him. Pete rested his head on Mike’s chest and they both soon fell asleep.

  
When Mike got up later, Davy was at the kitchen table with tea and toast.

“Coffee’s ready and there’s plenty of toast. You look rough, Mike. You not slept well again? What time did Pete get in?”

  
“He got in at nearly five this morning. He looks worse than me—he hasn’t had a night off since last Friday and they want him back in this afternoon. We don’t want him so tired it ruins our own gigs at the weekend. He could do with a proper night’s sleep.”

  
“You gonna let him sleep, then? We can hear from upstairs what you get up to all night and in the morning too…the walls and ceilings of the pad are pretty thin.” Davy laughed and Mike scowled back. 

  
Micky came down the stairs, looking over at Mike. “What’s up with you? You look like you’ve lost a dollar and found a dime. Now Davy’s happy because he’s been out all night with his latest chick, but you, well, you’ve not been getting any action.” Micky winked over at Davy, who laughed back.

  
“Hey, will you two guys cut it out? There’s more to a relationship than just sex. There’s being together, the closeness, understanding, knowing each other, being together in the same bed just sleeping.”

  
Micky laughed again. “Well, you’re sharing and sleeping in the same bed—just not at the same time as each other. Go on, ask Pete to take the night off. We could do with you being in a better mood.”

  
“I guess I could go with him this afternoon…maybe persuade him to finish early and we could go on somewhere when he’s finished, have dinner out… You two will cope—Annie’s here to feed you.”

  
“Yeah, sure,” said Davy. “Anything as long as you cheer up. We’ll be fine. I’ve got another date myself.”

  
Annie came walking out of her room. “Morning, guys. Everything okay?” She headed straight for the bathroom. They heard a shout from her. Micky went to see what she was shouting at. 

  
She was sitting on the floor, looking a bit dazed. “Can someone come and help me?” Mick shouted. Mike went. They both helped her stand up, and get into the living room, helping her to sit down on the couch and putting her feet up. Mike sat beside her.

  
“How are you feeling—do you want me to call the doctor for you?” He pulled her feet up on his lap and started rubbing them. “Do you want to go back to bed? I’ll help you back to your room.”

  
“No, it’s…I’m okay now. I just went a bit dizzy. Are my feet getting more swollen? I can barely see them.” She laughed “Could someone get me a drink, please? Some soda? I could do with burping.”

  
Micky came over with a bottle of soda for her. Annie burst into tears. “Thank you, Micky. Sorry if I’m being a pain in the ass for all of you.” She looked around the room. “Where’s Peter?”

  
“You’re not a pain,” Mike said. “You’re just probably hormonal and maybe hungry. Want some toast?”  
She nodded. 

  
“Will one of you do some toast for Annie, please? And Pete’s in bed, asleep.” 

  
Annie grabbed Mike’s hand and put it on her bump. “Feel this. They’re very active today.” 

  
Micky shouted over, “Don’t try and listen. I got kicked in the head when I tried. They do seem to like me singing to them though. Seems to calm them down, so we’ve got a couple of fans in there.”

  
“True, they do seem to relax and calm down when I’m here watching you rehearse and they like Pete playing classical music to them. It’s quite soothing and helps me get some sleep too.”

  
Micky came over a few minutes later with some toast. “They seem to like their Uncle Micky though, I’ll be the one having fun with them, won’t I?” he said to the bump. “My mom told me they recognize people’s voices by now, so talking to them gets them to know you.”

  
“You’re all gonna be godfathers as well as uncles, so you have to be good influences on them… Micky, no getting them into mischief, and no getting them involved with your plans.”

  
“Don’t worry,” said Mike. “I’ll keep an eye on them both around the twins, but I think it’ll be good for them to babysit and look after them for you. Pete and I will do out share helping out too.”

  
“Yeah, Mick, me and you can take them to the beach, teach them to swim, do fun things with them, and the birds will be all over us with the babies, and the sun and fresh air will be good for them.”

  
“So, Davy, you up for the dirty diaper changing, cleaning up sick, bath time, the late night and early morning feeds? Ooh just remembered, I need to get a breast pump. Would one of guys mind driving me Downtown? There’s a few other things I need to get. I can take the bus back.”

  
“No,” said Mike. “One of us will take you and stay with you. You’re not getting the bus back on your own—I won’t hear of it. Maybe Pete might be best to go with you. I can’t imagine you want to go looking at personal items with one of us three. Pete knows you better.”

  
“I don’t think taking my brother shopping with me for maternity underwear is a good thing either. Imagine how embarrassed he would be, sitting waiting in a women’s lingerie department.”

  
“Me and Mick could take you now if you want. We can wait for you somewhere,” offered Davy.

  
“Thanks, Davy, that’s great. I’ll go and get ready. I’ll even buy you both lunch if you want. I just need the bathroom first, but shouldn’t be too long.” Mike helped her get up.

  
“You’re just offering so you two can hang around the lingerie department, checking out the chicks, aren’t you Davy? Lining up your next date… Take the Chevy. I need the Monkeemobile later.”

  
Davy laughed. “I could be going to buy things from the men’s department, you know. Hey, but birds love a guy who takes an interest in clothes shopping, and what they’re wearing, and, as I’ve said before I do like fashion. I could take you shopping, get some new clothes, make an effort for Pete.”

  
“I think Pete likes me the way I am, Davy. I’ve had no complaints from him yet, so I think I’ll decline your help. Anyway, the clothes you wear doesn’t help you keep a girl for long.” 

  
Annie came out ready and they went off in the car, heading Downtown. Micky had called and arranged to pick up Coco so Annie could have some female support.

  
Mike decided to work on their finances while the pad was quiet. With the rent paid, they were doing quite well keeping up with the utility bills. The gigs were paying well, so the cupboards were full and with Annie baking and cooking, he had more time to work on songs for the band.

  
The phone ringing interrupted Mike whilst he was working something out on his guitar. He went over to the kitchen and answered it. “Morning, 1334 North Beechwood.” 

  
The person on the other end of the line asked if they could speak to Annie. Mike explained that she was out but should be back in a few hours. Mike didn’t recognize her voice and she didn’t want to leave a message for Annie with him, saying she’d try calling back another time. 

  
Peter cane out of the bedroom as Mike was hanging up the phone. “Morning, Michael, who was on the phone? Gran should be calling to tell us when her flight’s getting in, so we can pick her up.”

  
“Good morning, Pete.” Mike pulled Pete into a tight hug, giving him a brief kiss. “No idea. I didn’t recognize the woman’s voice. She asked for Annie, but called her Anne.”

  
“I’m gonna get a tea and a sandwich. I need to be back down in the studios in just over an hour. Where is everyone? It’s very quiet.”

  
“Davy and Micky took Annie and Coco shopping. Annie needs some more baby stuff. They’re gonna be out for lunch too. I drive you to the studio—they took the Chevy.”

  
“Okay, thanks. Hopefully this session won’t be too long. I could do with a proper night’s sleep tonight, after I treat you to dinner, wherever you want. We missed out on a dinner date the other week.”

  
“Maybe that steak and rib place on the Strip? Or the burger bar.”

  
“Yes, you can pick. I don’t mind where we go. I’m sure they’ll have some vegetarian options. I’ll get ready. You could hang around the studio for a while, keep me company.”

  
They set off in the Monkeemobile, arriving at the studio in about ten minutes. Mike followed Peter inside and he introduced him to the duo. They didn’t seem too friendly, but agreed Mike could stay and hang around while Pete was playing the piano. They told Pete they’d be done about half past five as they had a gig but needed him back in the studio Monday morning. This made Mike happy.

  
The others had done their shopping, had lunch at a dinner, and on the way back to the pad they dropped Coco at her apartment. Davy and Micky went off to the beach, Annie did some cleaning and then started on the laundry. She decided to have a nap before she started dinner.

  
Mike decided to drive to a buffet restaurant that did steak, burgers and ribs for him, and did things that Pete would like too. Pete even offered to drive back so Mike could have a beer.

  
Seated in a booth with their food, Mike started a conversation “I think I know why they want only you in the studio— did you catch how that chick was watching you? She’s well grooving on you, Pete.”

  
“Mike, no way, but you must be watching her to have noticed. Well, I’m not interested in her one bit. She’s blonde, not my type. You’re the one who digs blondes. Me, I’ve only got eyes for one person, and he’s tall, lean, dark and handsome. And no, it’s not her brother.”

  
“You wanna go see a movie after we’ve done here? Seeing as though it’s a date, and your sister’s keeping an eye on the younger ones,” Mike asked, clutching Pete’s hand under the table.

  
“I’d like that, Michael. Not the drive-in though. That’s only showing some bad monster movie.”

  
Instead they went to a movie theatre which wasn’t very busy, where, sitting in the dark in the back row, they could sneak the occasional caress or even hold hands while no one was looking their way. 

  
Back at the pad, Davy, Micky and Annie had finished their dinner and were watching a music show on the television. Micky had soda, beer, chips and popcorn ready on the coffee table for when the movie started soon. It was a sci-fi double bill, one of Micky’s favorite types of movie. Annie sat on the couch with her feet up, Davy in a chair and Micky on the floor.

  
The phone rang and Davy answered it. “Hello?” Davy recognised Mrs. Straus’ voice. “Mrs, Straus, it’s Davy. How can I help? Annie’s here if you want to speak to her?”

  
“No, it’s fine. I’m just calling to say my flight’s due in tomorrow morning. Janet won’t be with me this time, so I was wondering if one of you boys would be willing to come and pick me up at the airport? If it’s a problem, I could get a taxi, as I land about eight o’clock.”

  
“Mike and Pete are out at the moment? Will you be going straight to your hotel? If so, a taxi might be better so you can freshen up, and one of us could pick you up from the hotel when you’re ready.”

  
“That’s no problem. I’ll get a taxi from the airport, check in at the hotel and get another cab to your house. How are you all doing? Hope you’re looking after my granddaughter and my future great-grandchildren, and that Michael is looking after Peter. I like him. He seems to calm Peter down. And tell Anne and Peter I love them and I’ll see you all tomorrow. Goodbye, David.”

  
“Bye, Mrs. Straus. We’ll see you tomorrow. Annie’s waving bye to you.” They both hung up.

  
“Your gran’s gonna be here tomorrow morning. She must be taking a night flight. She told me I better be looking after you. Oddly, she also said Mike better be looking after Pete—does she know about them?”

  
“Yeah, Davy, she worked it out, just like I did. It’s not hard to miss really, don’t you think, the way they are around each other, how they look at each other and also that they have a double bed in their room? She’s fine with it too. She’s just happy that Peter seems happy with Mike.”

  
“I guess not, both of us figured it out. Do you think we should tell them she knows?” Micky asked.

  
Annie was about to answer and say no, but they were interrupted by Mike and Pete returning home. They sat on the couch with Annie, and Pete cuddled up to Mike.

  
“Pete, your gran called. Her flight’s due in early tomorrow morning. She’s gonna go to the hotel first and check in, then getting a taxi here afterwards,” Davy said. 

  
Annie decided to head off to bed. “Night, guys. I’m gonna try and get some sleep.”

  
“Wonder how long she’s staying this time. You’ll have to be the pretend boyfriend for a while Davy. At least she’s not staying at the pad with us.” Pete looked over at Mike while saying this.

  
“What are you two planning on doing? Because me and Pete might head off to bed soon. Well…” Mike stroked Pete’s cheek. “That’s if you want to, babe,” he said with a huge grin.

  
“Oooh, let me think…Yes, I will. Just need to go use the bathroom first—be with you in a few minutes, Michael,” Pete said, giving Mike a quick kiss. “Night, guys.”

  
Micky looked over at Mike and laughed. “We know you haven’t had much action for a few days, but try and keep the noise down in there. Davy, here, is still a minor, and I have delicate ears, and don’t want to have to be keeping turning the sound up, to drown your noise out. I have no idea what you do to Peter to make him scream so much and so loud.”

  
Mike came and stood behind him. “Do you want me to spank that ass of yours and make you scream Micky? I guess from that look it’s a no.” Micky kept quiet and didn’t answer Mike back. “Thought not. Now, good night to both of you, and see you in the morning.”

  
Pete was in bed first and by the time Mike joined him, he was already fast asleep, so Mike just cuddled up to him, pulling him close, grateful to at least be spending the night together.

  
Davy and Micky stayed up late, watching the movies, and both had a few beers. Micky fell asleep on the floor and Davy on the couch.

  
Pete woke early, and made it up to Mike for falling asleep quickly the night before. He soon woke Mike and they spent time exploring and stroking, licking, and biting each other, which led to slow, gentle sex, taking their time and making the most of each other. After cleaning up, they lay together hugging. Mike pulled Pete close into him as they spooned together. Pete rested his head on Mike’s shoulder, looking up to him as Mike leaned down and kissed him.

  
After an hour, they decided to go and have a shower together. Sneaking into the bathroom, they noticed Davy and Micky were still asleep. Mike and Pete started to make love in the shower, and Pete was as vocal as usual, something Mike loved to cause and hear.

  
They didn’t hear the knock on the door, but it woke Micky, so he went to see who it was, opening the door to Mrs. Straus and the woman with her. Davy woke and went over to the kitchen to start the coffee machine and the kettle for tea.

  
“Morning, Mrs. Straus. You’re early. Annie’s still asleep. Come and sit down, both of you. Davy’s making tea or coffee, if you’d like a drink. I think Peter’s in the shower.” 

  
The other woman looked over at Mrs. Straus and they both looked over at the bathroom door. Micky knew from the noises what was going off so went and knocked on the door. “Peter, your gran’s here—are you going to be long?”

  
Peter looked at Mike, a little shocked. “I guess Gran’s gonna find out about us…are you okay with that?” he asked as they quickly dried off and put on their robes: no time to dry their hair.

  
“If you don’t mind, I’m okay with it, babe. We can’t hide it from her much longer. So, come on, let’s go out together as a couple. I love you, Pete. You ready for this.” Mike said taking hold of Peters hand and opening the bathroom door.

  
“Yeah, I’m ready. Love you too, Mike.” He grinned at him and squeezed his hand tight.

  
They left the bathroom together and looked over at the couch. Mrs Straus just smiled at them and said morning, but the woman sat at her side looked shocked and stared straight over at Pete.

“Hello, Peter. It’s nice to see you after so long.”

  
Peter stood there, open-mouthed, just as shocked as the woman. “Hello, Mom.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“Mom… what are you doing here?” Pete looked over at his mom and gran. He still held Mike’s hand. Mike, Davy and Micky were looking from one to another.

Pete looked at his gran as she started to speak. “Your mother wanted to see you and Anne, so she asked if she could come with me. I couldn’t say no to her. She misses both of you, Peter.”

Pete didn’t say anything at all. Not giving his mom chance to speak to him, he just turned around and walked off to their bedroom. Mike followed him. “Pete, are you okay, babe? Talk to me. I’m sure everything will be all right. Don’t you think you should maybe have spoken to your mom? Let’s get dressed and go back out there, get it over with. She has come a long way to see you.”

“Mom knows about us now, so she’ll tell dad, and I can’t imagine what she thinks. Gran, too, but dad, I know he won’t take it well. He doesn’t approve of my lifestyle anyway, so this just gives him more to complain about. I don’t think I’ll ever be good enough for him. At least he hasn’t come.”

“Pete…” Mike sat on the bed and pulled Pete to sit at the side of him. He held both his hands. “You need to calm down. Just go talk to your mom. Go give her a chance to explain why she’s come. Things might not be as bad as you think.”

“I don’t know, Michael. I haven’t seen or spoke to her in ages. She let Dad make Annie leave home. She could have tried and stopped him—could you forgive someone for doing that to your sister, if you had one? She always takes Dad’s side, gives in to what he wants.”

Out in the living room, Mrs Straus introduced Davy and Micky to Peter and Annie’s mom. Davy handed out tea and coffees. He’d even opened a box of cookies, offering those to their guests. There was an awkward silence. The guys just couldn’t think of anything to say.

Mrs Straus decided to break the silence. “How have things been over the past few weeks? I hope you are all well. Do you think Anne might be up soon, and could one of you find out if Peter will be long?”

“I’m sorry if I’ve caused any trouble. I knew I shouldn’t have come, Mother, but I haven’t seen Peter for so long, or seen Annie for quite a while. Do you think Peter will come out and talk to me? Would you please go and ask him? Tell him I accept him and… Sorry, I don’t know your friend’s name.”

Micky spoke. “It’s Mike. Pete’s probably embarrassed that you’ve both found out about them the way you did. They both looked pretty shocked. Just give Pete time to calm down. Mike will be doing his best to do that. He’s a good calming influence on Pete, as I’m sure that you both know how over-emotional and stressed he can get. I’ll go and ask?”

Micky headed off to the bedroom, knocked and Mike opened the door to him, telling him to come in. “Pete, your mom wants to know if you’re gonna come out and talk to her. She says she accepts you and Mike together. Yeah, she did look a bit shocked, but I guess it was a surprise for all of you.”

“You know what, I think I ought to go and talk to Annie first before she sees Mom. I don’t think its good to give her a big shock in her condition. I’m gonna go and break the news to her myself.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Mike said. “Would you like me to come with you? I don’t mind. I’ll be there to support you while you tell her. Like you say, its gonna be a shock for her, and you haven’t calmed down yet.”

“Yes please, Michael. What would I do without you?” Mike pulled him into a tight embrace and stroked a reassuring hand down Pete’s back. “Thanks for being here for me.” He smiled at Mike.

Micky came back out into the living room. “Well, I’ve spoken to him. He wants to talk to Annie first before she knows you’re here. I don’t think it’s really sunk in with him yet. He needs to calm down before he talks to you. He’ll be ready soon, hopefully.”

Pete and Mike came out and headed to Annie’s room. Pete knocked and put his head around the door. She probably had just woken up. “Is it okay if we come in? There’s something I need to tell you and talk to you about. Please sit down. I’m not sure how you’re gonna take this.”

Annie sat and looked at them. “What’s wrong? Has something happened, Peter?”

“There’s no easy way of saying this, but Gran’s here, and she’s brought Mom with her. They’re both out there in the living room and they both know about me and Mike now. I think they kinda heard us together in the bathroom and we walked out to them.”

“Oh my god, Peter! Though Gran already knew about you and Mike—she worked it out on her other visit. She was cool about it and happy that you were happy, but, Mom, what did she say?”

“I haven’t really spoke to her, Micky told us she accepts us, but I can’t be sure. She could just be saying that so I’ll talk to her. I don’t know what to think. But she wants to see you.”

Annie put her hands protectively on her bump. “Well, I can’t exactly hide this from her, or say I’ve just put on weight. Do you think Gran might have said something to her? She did keep dropping hints to me to tell Mom myself, but I said I wasn’t going to. I might talk to Gran first.”

Mike stood. “Would you like me to go and ask her to come in here and talk to you?”

“Please, if you don’t mind doing that, Mike, I’m not ready to face Mom yet.” Mike went out to the living room and asked Mrs Straus if she’d go and talk to Pete and Annie. He stayed with Micky and Davy while Mrs Straus went to Annie’s room. She sat down beside Annie.

“Gran, I want you to be totally honest with us. Has Mom come here because you told her I’m pregnant? I know you wanted me to tell her myself. At the moment, I don’t think I can face her.”

“Yes, sorry, but I did tell her. I couldn’t keep such a big secret from my only daughter. I felt she had a right to know, and also that you needed your mother yourself. She loves you—you’re her only daughter. I know exactly what she’s been missing out on. I was there throughout all your mom’s pregnancies. I even lived with the family in the run-up to Peter’s birth, supporting her.”

Peter spoke. “You know we didn’t want Mom to know, because Mom knowing means Dad will know and we all know how he’d take the news. Has Mom told him yet, do you know?”

“Peter, I don’t know if she’s told your father. I haven’t seen him or asked her. I told your mom over the phone, and she travelled down and stayed the night before we flew out here. We haven’t really spoken much about it. She doesn’t know that its twins or when they’re due.”

“So all she knows is that I’m pregnant—that’s all you’ve told her? How did she take the news?”

“She seemed to take it quite well. We could maybe go, leave you to think things over. How about if I bring her back to see you tomorrow? She’s had one surprise today already.”

“That might be better, if you don’t mind. I will talk to her tomorrow, if that’s okay, Gran.”

Peter looked at their gran. “I’m sorry for surprising you both, that you found out about me and Michael the way you did. Are you okay with this, Gran? I’m really happy being with Michael.”

“I already knew, Peter, I guessed when I was here before, and I don’t mind at all. Michael seems a sensible young man and if he makes you happy, then I’m happy for you. I’ll go and tell your mom that you need more time and will see her tomorrow.” She hugged them both and left the room.

“Would one of you boys please call for a cab to take us back to the hotel? Ginny, Anne and Peter need a little more time. I’ve told them that we’ll come back tomorrow.”

Mike called a cab for them, and about twenty minutes later they both left to go back to their hotel. Micky knocked on Annie’s door and told her and Peter their mom and gran had gone. They both came out into the living room. Mike pulled Peter close to him, hugging him tightly. Annie sat on the couch.

“I’m sorry, guys, for causing all this trouble for you. I can’t believe Gran told Mom. Mom will probably want me to move back home, but maybe it’ll all be for the best if I go with her.” She started to cry.

Pete pulled away from Mike and sat beside Annie. “No, you’re staying here with us. Going home means you give in to Dad. That’s not what you want or need. You’re not causing any trouble. We like having you here. Please say that you’ll stay. I don’t want you to leave.”

Mike looked over at both of them. “Let’s have no more talk of this. Things are fine as they are. We’re happy with the current living arrangements. You two worry too much about things.”

The rest of the day passed pretty normally—lunch, rehearsal, dinner and off to the gig, Annie stayed at home, telling the guys she’d be fine, that she was gonna rest and read or watch TV in her room. The gig went well. They seemed to have gained a few regular fans who were going to all their gigs. Mike noticed the girl from the recording studio there too. Pete didn’t, as like always he got lost in his music bubble. Mike loved watching him when he played. He always looked so happy, which made Mike happy too.

After the gig they packed up the instruments and headed home. Vicky asked them to let Annie know she’d come over for a chat if Annie needed some female company. Pete checked on Annie. She was fast asleep on her bed, so he covered her with a blanket and went to join Mike in their room. As they often did, Davy and Micky decided to stay up and watch a movie.

Pete went into his and Mike’s room and got ready for bed while Mike went for a shower before heading to bed. When he got to their room, Pete had already fallen asleep, so Mike climbed in beside him, cuddled up and soon fell asleep.

Mike awoke and moved closer to the warm body at his side. He was just about to nuzzle into the neck, with one hand stroking the curly hair. He suddenly sat up in shock and stared directly at Micky, who was waking up next to him. Mike was glad he at least had his briefs on. “Micky! What on earth are you doing here, and where’s Pete? How long have you been here?”

“Pete came out and was talking to Davy, so I left them to it. I came in here in case you were awake and wanted to chat. I guess I just fell asleep. I’m still dressed though. Nothing happened.”

“I’m glad I realised it was you before I did start something.” Mike looked down at his boner.

“Ooh, sorry Mike. Don’t worry. I won’t tell Pete. I really didn’t think I was your type, though. I’m glad you didn’t do anything—is that what Pete wakes up to most mornings?” Micky laughed.

“Well I’m gonna get dressed and get up, maybe you ought to get up or head off to your own room Mick. And I’m sure not discussing mine and Pete’s…well, what we do is private, just between the two of us and it isn’t something I need to talk to you about. Or are you having any problems in that department that you want to talk about with me? I’m always here to listen.”

“No, Mike, there’s nothing I want to discuss either. Grace are I good in that department—no problems whatsoever, thank you very much. I really dig her.”

“That’s good. I hope you treat her right. Hey, bring her round for dinner one night—it’s lasted a while, unlike Davy and the girls he ends up with. Invite her over, so we can get to know her.”

“Well, I know she digs our band…yeah, I’ll ask her! She’s coming to the gig tonight. Thanks, Mike. You or Annie should cook though, maybe. I could take her for a movie then bring her for dinner.”

“You could ask Annie if she’ll cook, and she could maybe bake something for dessert too. What’s Grace’s favorite kind of food? Try and find out. We won’t be ordering pizza—it’ll be a proper cooked meal.”

“Okay, I’m seeing her this afternoon, and I’ll do my best. You gonna go see where Pete got to? I bet he’s in Annie’s room. Their mom’s coming back today…you think we ought to make ourselves scarce? I could go to Grace’s earlier.”

“Maybe but Davy can’t say he’s going to see a girl—they think he’s with Annie.” Mike headed to Annie’s room, finding them both together in bed. Annie was asleep and Pete awake.

“How long you been in here Pete? I woke up in bed with Micky and he nearly woke with me poking him with my dick, thinking he was you, until I put my hand in that curly hair of his. It was a bit of a shock finding him beside me and you missing.”

“I woke up and didn’t want to disturb you. I chatted to Davy for a while and came to check on Annie. I must have fallen asleep here. I woke up about ten minutes ago. Sorry for leaving you.”

“You both ought to think about getting up. Your mom and gran will be here soon. I’ll go get the coffee started and make some tea and get some breakfast ready.”

“Okay, I’ll wake Annie and join you soon. Come on, Annie, time to get up.” He shook her shoulders gently, and she opened her eyes. “Gran and Mom will be here soon. Are you gonna be okay with everything? Don’t worry, we’ll face them together. I won’t leave you alone with mom.”

“Yeah, let me get dressed and I’ll come out and join you. Thanks, Peter. I couldn’t do this without you and the other guys. You’ve all been brilliant. I think I’m ready to face Mom. Go, I won’t be long.”

After breakfast, Micky went over to Grace’s and Davy decided to make himself scarce and went out shopping and to check out girls as normal. The other three sat around, waiting for their guests. About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Mike went to answer.

“Hello. Please come in and sit down. Would you both like a drink, tea or coffee?”

“Morning, Michael. Can we both have coffee, please? Morning, Peter, Annie,” their gran said.

Their gran and mom sat on the couch next to each other. The atmosphere was a little awkward. Mike brought over a cup of coffee for each of them and sat.

Their mom decided to start the conversation. “Hello, Annie. Are you feeling better than you did yesterday? I’m sorry for shocking you and Peter. Could we start over, please? I’m not sure how long I’m staying for—your dad wasn’t too keen on me coming, but I wanted to see you.”

Annie started first. “Okay, I gather Gran must have told you that I’m pregnant and I imagine that’s the real reason for your visit.” She stood and went to get a glass of water, then sat back down.

“Annie, when is your due date? Your gran hasn’t said much, apart from that you are pregnant.”

“I’m due at the end of June, and I’m also expecting twins, so you’ll have two grandchildren. Well, I guess you told Dad…how did he take the news? Not well, I imagine.”

“I haven’t had much time to talk to him. He’s been away—some trip with his students. I told him over the phone the other day. He’s as surprised as I was when I found out.”

“Well before you ask, I’m staying here in California with Peter and the other guys. They’ve been looking after me so well, and I like it here. I’ve made friends and I’m making a life for myself. I don’t really need you or Dad and, before you ask, I don’t want to and will not move back home.”

“Mom, we’re looking after Annie, all of us. Don’t worry about that. I know you found out about me and Michael yesterday too, but I don’t care what you or Dad think about us. I’m really very happy. I love Michael and I know he feels the same about me. I’m living the life I want.”

“Well, I accept you, Peter. I just what you to be happy. I’ve kind of been expecting this for years. You were always a sensitive child and only liked girls as friends, but I can’t be sure about what your dad will think or say. I’m calling him later tonight for a chat.”

Mrs. Straus spoke up. “Peter, Annie, you know I’ll aways be just a phone call away for anything you ever need, and I’ll visit you regularly too, but it’s hard for your mom, you understand. Your father was brought up differently so his views aren’t the same. You two are like your mom so much in so many ways—you see the world and people for who they are. You accept things for what they are.”

“Thanks, Gran. I know you’ll be there for us. Mom, I do want you to be part of my babies’ lives, but can Dad accept me as you have? And I want him to accept Peter too.” Annie took Pete’s hand.

“No, Annie, accepting you is more important to me. I don’t think Dad will ever change his opinion of me. He’s had plenty of chances to approach and talk to me, but he’s never written or picked up the phone. It’s much better for him to accept your children and you. I’ve got what I need.”

“Thank you for being honest with me both of you” Their mom walked over and hugged Peter, then Annie. “I will talk things over with your dad tonight, but he has asked me to put one thing forward to you, Annie. He wants to know if you would be willing to get married before the babies are born. He doesn’t want his first grandchild born out of wedlock. His family are still a little old-fashioned.”

Annie looked shocked and stared at Peter and Mike and then at her mom.

Mrs Thorkleson spoke next. “I’ve met your boyfriend, David. I’m sure he’d be willing to do the right thing by you. He seems a nice young man. I think your dad might even come to the wedding, so what can I say when I call him tonight? Can I tell your dad that we’ll be arranging the wedding before the babies are born?”

Annie just looked at Mike and Peter again. They were all thinking the same, how’s Davy gonna take this news, and who’s gonna tell him that he’s expected to become Annie’s husband?


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks had passed, and it was now mid-May. Annie, Pete and Mike had explained to Davy what Annie’s mom had told them about what her dad wanted them to do. Davy was of course shocked by this news. He was only twenty years old and marriage was the last thing on his mind, and being expected to marry a girl who he barely knew? She was the sister of one of his best friends, and he thought of her as his younger sister as well.

Annie had told him she didn’t expect him to go through with anything. It was too much to ask of anyone. She wished they hadn’t said anything to her gran. Everything had got out of hand. Annie didn’t want to get married.

Micky was thinking of plans to get them out of it. He’d heard that in England, on stag nights as they called them there, friends take the ‘groom to be’ as far away from the wedding as possible the night before, meaning they could sneak Davy back to England, where there was no chance of getting him back on time. Or they could kidnap Davy, or get him admitted into hospital, or stage a fake wedding—

Mike told him they couldn’t really send him to England—they needed him for gigs. All five of them decided to go for breakfast out for a change and Micky discussed his plans with all of them.

“Okay, Davy, I’ve got some ideas to get you out of a shotgun wedding. I think we should go through them and decide your best option. First idea, could you get one of your girlfriends to turn up at the just cause and impediment part and say you can’t get married as she’s your wife?”

“Micky, no to that. I don’t want anyone to think I’ve been married,” Davy said.

“Okay. Option two. You could fake being ill on your wedding day.”

Davy didn’t look impressed by that idea.

“Plan three. We throw you a bachelor party or stag do, as you Brits call it. We get you drunk and put you on a plane to England the night before the wedding, and you’ll be unable to get back in time.”

Mike spoke up against this idea. “Mick, we don’t have the money to book a flight. We could drive him out of the state, or we could maybe afford a train or bus ticket.”

Davy just shook his head.

“All right, Mike. Idea number four. Annie, you up for staging a fake wedding? All of us dressed up, and get someone to pretend to marry you and Davy? We’ve all got suits—you’ll need a white dress. Hey, about a wedding on the beach? Fake wedding photos too and we can even have a party afterwards. Say we organised it quick, and no time to invite any relatives.”

Davy looked a bit happier with this option. “That might work. At least we wouldn’t have to really get married. We could have some fun and the party is a good idea too. We could always say we eloped.”

“Now, idea number five. One of you could jilt the other on the wedding day. Just send a note saying you can’t go through with it, that you don’t know each other well enough.”

Annie answered. “Well, part of that is the truth—we hardly know each other. But that means planning a wedding quickly too. I’ve only got about six weeks before the babies are due, and my doctor says twins are normally born early.”

“Ooh, that could work… Number six, you go into labor the night before or even on the morning of the wedding and it has to be cancelled! We rush you to the hospital and the babies are born on the planned wedding day, or you could go into pretend labor! Still meaning it gets cancelled.”

“Well, I can’t plan for when the babies decide to be born, can I? I could tell my dad I won’t even think about marriage until after the birth, and after that we decide to split up, so no wedding.”

“Number seven. How about we tell them Davy’s been drafted into the army, and is set to go off to war any day? Number eight. Davy’s dad and family don’t approve and want to meet Annie before a wedding takes place, so you could go to England or _pretend_ to go and live in England.”

“Annie can’t fly until after the babies are due, and my dad couldn’t afford to fly here,” Davy said.

Micky kept the ideas coming. “Number nine. Davy, you’re just a singer and percussionist in a small struggling band—you can’t afford to support a wife and two children.”

Pete spoke. “Dad sent a letter to Annie for Davy, saying he’d help to financially support them, even rent somewhere for them to live, and pay for the whole wedding.”

“Number ten. How about your ex turns up, Annie, and demands you don't marry Davy, because she misses you and wants you to get back together?”

“I wish she would, but I can’t see that happening. Sorry, Micky,” Annie said.

“Okay, don’t worry. Number eleven. We get some friends to pretend to be Davy’s family and they forbid that he gets married to a girl they’ve never met. It’s a little similar to the number eight idea. Number twelve is we get someone to hypnotise your mom and gran, Annie, so that they forget the whole wedding was ever suggested in the first place. Lucky number thirteen…Davy, Annie’s family catch you with another chick, meaning the whole thing is called off.”

“Micky, let’s leave it for a while,” Mike said. “Let’s just all enjoy our breakfast and don’t think about this wedding…well, until we hear from the Thorklesons. All right, guys? You all agree with me?”

“Yeah, I sure do,” said Davy. “Thanks for all the ideas, Micky, but as Mike says, let’s just wait this out for now. We haven’t heard any news since Annie’s mom flew back home. I know your gran’s still around, but she’s not said anything either, so for now, no news is good news.”

“Well, I want to tell my dad that if he won’t accept Peter and Mike as a couple, I don’t want to be part of his perfect family. I’ll call and tell him that, and tell him Davy and I aren’t a couple at all.”

Pete stared over at Annie. “You don’t have to do anything for me, but Dad shouldn’t be trying to force you to get married. I don’t care if Dad accepts me or not as long as I’m with Mike. That’s all that matters to me. I don’t need anything else. Dad has caused so many problems for me for so long.”

“Do you think both your parents will turn up if they actually did plan a wedding?” Mike asked. “I agree with Pete that you don’t need to do anything for us.” He grabbed Pete’s hand under the table.

“Thanks, Mike. At the moment, I just want to get through my doctor’s appointment this afternoon. Gran’s coming with me. She asked me if I want to spend the night at the hotel too, which is pretty tempting as she has a huge bath in her suite. If you guys don’t mind?”

Pete spoke first. “That’s fine by us. You need to relax and maybe you could try working on Gran. Get her to talk to Mom and Dad, get them to forget about this stupid marriage idea. People can bring babies up without a husband these days. Dad needs to realise that. You’re gonna be a good mom.”

They all finished off their breakfasts and, after a stop at the grocery store for some items they needed, headed back to the pad. Mike wanted to rehearse a new set list for their next gig. Annie went to have a nap before her gran came to go with her to the doctor’s.

The guys had finished rehearsing when Annie’s gran arrived a few hours later. Mike let her in and offered her a drink. She sat on the couch.

“Would one of you please let Annie know I’m here? We’ve got a lot to do today—after the doctor’s I’m taking her to look for a suitable wedding dress and shoes. Have you boys all got something good enough to wear for the wedding? I can arrange for a new suit for you, Davy, and you’ll need to sort out a best man. Peter, I’ll get you a new suit too today as well, so you can take us shopping afterward. Michael, Micky, could you both do with new ones as well? I can provide them for you.”

Davy looked shocked again. Pete went off to check on Annie and get away from their gran. He’d warn Annie of their forthcoming shopping plans. He’d already offered to drive them to the doctor.

Micky got in first. “I reckon we could all do with new suits. How about matching ones? And, Davy, I’ll be your best man and plan the bachelor party for you.” He winked over at Davy.

Annie came out of her room with Pete. She grabbed her jacket and came and sat down with the others. “Gran, Peter says you’re taking me shopping for a wedding dress…are you sure that’s a good idea? Do you really think I’m gonna find one to fit me? I can’t imagine many shops cater for very pregnant brides to be. I’m the size of a whale! Can’t we leave this until after I’ve had the twins?”

“Your mom would probably agree, but I don’t know about your dad. You know what he’s like… Are you ready to leave? Peter, are you ready as well?”

They left for the doctor’s five minutes later in the Chevy. Pete preferred driving the smaller car. Annie’s gran went into her appointment with her. Annie was a little stressed after all the wedding talk earlier. The doctor did her usual examinations—felt the position of the babies, took Annie’s blood pressure and listened to the babies’ heartbeats.

“Well, everything seems to be going well with the twins. They’re a good size and in the right position, but your blood pressure is higher than it should be, but I imagine you’re quite stressed. You need to try to avoid any more stressful situations and get as much rest as you can.”

“I do seem to be sleeping more during the day. I’m always so tired, and there’s the constant visits to the toilet and the babies moving around keep me awake, but I’m used to that now.”

“Well you should be due at the end of June, but as I’ve said, twin births are often early. I’ve had a patient give birth eight weeks early. That’s why it’s best to rest. Have you decided on what you want for the birth? Have you chosen which hospital?”

“I just know I want a hospital birth, and more so if they’re early. I haven’t thought which. I didn’t think that it really mattered, so probably just the nearest one to where we live, I guess.”

Mrs. Straus asked, “Are there any good private hospitals in the area? Her parents and I want her to have the best medical care that’s available, and we don’t mind paying for this. Annie, you and your brothers were all born in private hospitals. They are better.”

“Gran, why does money have to come into everything for our family? I’m happy in a local hospital.”

After leaving the doctor’s, they headed downtown to a bridal store. Pete felt uncomfortable sitting around watching while women were looking through racks of wedding dresses. An assistant approached them, asking if they wanted any help, whilst giving them a few odd looks.

Mrs. Straus spoke to her. “We just want to look at dresses. I was wondering if you have anything suitable for my granddaughter here?”

“When is the wedding? I presume it will be after her child is born, as we don’t stock dresses for such a heavily pregnant woman, so unfortunately we don’t really have anything she could try on right now.” Annie was looking quite embarrassed. “The only way if she needs one soon is to get someone to make her a dress. I could take her measurements, but she’d outgrow it before it was finished.”

“Do you not stock something a little formal in a bigger size? Maybe something that could accommodate her bump, if you wouldn’t mind looking for me.”

The assistant came back about ten minutes later with two ivory prom-style dresses and passed them to Annie for her to go try on. She showed her over to the changing rooms. Annie tried both on. One was too tight and the other slightly baggy, but would be okay as she grew.

“We’ll take the second dress. It’s quite nice and suits you, Annie.” Annie got changed whilst her gran was paying and looking at shoes and accessories. She bought Annie some flat white pumps as well.

Annie and Pete couldn’t wait to get out of there. Annie persuaded her gran not to go looking at suits, saying she was tired and needed to put her feet up, so Pete drove them to their gran’s hotel, as Annie was spending the night there, then he headed back to the pad.

Pete went into the living room and sat by Mike on the couch, wrapping an arm around him. Mike stopped reading his book and pulled Pete into him.

“How’d it go? Everything go okay at the doctor’s and shopping?”

“Annie needs to rest more as her blood pressure is high. The doctor thinks she’s stressed, but otherwise everything’s okay. Gran’s been talking about her having the babies in a private hospital. We then went to the bridal store and Annie ended up with something like a prom dress.”

“I guess the wedding’s the last thing she needs right now. We really need to think of something to stop it happening. We may have to use one of Micky’s ideas as a last resort.” Mike laughed.

“Well I sure don’t want to end up married either,” said a very worried-looking Davy. “Just waiting to hear something from your parents, Pete, isn’t helping my nerves. Why can’t your dad just let things stay as they are? Your gran should tell him it’s making Annie stressed.”

Micky laughed. “More like _you’re_ stressed, thinking of having to give up chasing chicks and becoming a married man. But don’t worry, because I’m sure something will come up—crazy things happen to us a lot.”

“As long as it happens before the vows. There’s been no news from your family yet, Pete, and they’ll have to arrange a venue for the wedding to take place,” Davy said.

“I’ve called a few friends in New York and Janet’s helping too. We’re trying to see if we can find Annie’s ex, Christine. I know Annie misses her, so getting them back together would be the best thing for Annie, and her happiness is more important than her doing what Dad wants her to do.”

“Let’s hope someone finds her. Do you know if they split on good terms? Are you gonna try and speak to her? I’m sure you can talk her around, Pete,” Davy said.

“No, not on good terms…she said she couldn’t cope with the pregnancy and she only knows about one baby, so the news of twins could freak her out, but yeah, I hope to talk to her if she lets me. But we’ve got to find her first. Janet is gonna check out where Annie said she was working.”

“Let’s not pin all our hopes on this. She could have moved on or anything, and she might not want to be found. She might not agree to talk to Pete. We just need to wait patiently,” Mike said.

Pete got up and headed for the door out to the sun deck. “I’m gonna go for a walk. I need to clear my head. I could do with change of scenery for a bit. I won’t be too long. Mike, you wanna come?”

“Yeah, Pete, if you want me too. Are you sure you don’t wanna be on your own?” Pete shook his head and smiled over at Mike. “Okay, or should we go for a drive, go somewhere quiet?”

“Thank you, Michael, that’ll be good.” Peter took Mike’s hand, and Mike picked up the keys to the Monkeemobile.

“So I guess that means me and Davy are sorting out dinner then. I’ll check if there’s anything in the freezer we can cook. See you both soon. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Micky winked at them.

Mike drove first to a diner and got a couple of milkshakes. They drank them and he drove along the coast road. Pete was quiet so Mike just drove in silence, thinking it best not to start up a conversation. If Pete needed to talk, he would.

Mike found a quiet spot overlooking the beach and parked. The area was deserted so Mike reached over and took Pete’s hand in his. Something just so simple, but they had to be careful of even small gestures like this while they were out in public.

“Is there anything you wanna talk about or get off your mind, Pete? Just let it out. I’m here for you. Remember we promised no more secrets, so whatever’s bothering you, let it out.”

“Well, all this talk of Annie’s ex has got me thinking of us as a couple—our future together, if we’re gonna last. Because things change and people want different things. I mean, you’ve had girlfriends before…they can give you much more than I could ever offer you.”

“Pete, don’t worry about the future and ‘what ifs’. Everything’s good between us right now, so why spoil it thinking about negative things? I’m happy with us and what we have together right now.”

“But don’t you wanna meet a girl and maybe start a family? You’d be great with children and I see how you watch over and look after Annie…I think that you’d be a great husband and dad.”

“Oh, Peter, I’m not even thinking about things like that now, so neither should you! What else has brought this on? You’ve been thinking about your parents and what your dad thinks, haven’t you? Your dad’s getting to you, isn’t he? Come on, Pete. Don’t worry about what he thinks.”

“It’s just…” Pete took a letter out of his jacket pocket. “Here read this. It’s a letter from my dad. Gran gave it to me this morning. I read it while they were in with the doctor. Annie got one too.”

Mike took the letter from Pete. “Are you sure you want me to read this?”

Pete nodded. “Yeah, please. I think it’s for the best. You can see and read what my dad’s really like, and what he expects me to do. I imagine Annie’s letter is very similar to mine, with his demands.”

Mike was quite shocked by what he read. He knew Pete never had much confidence in himself and now he could tell why—his dad wrote of how Pete was a disappointment to him and the family, but he was willing to give him another chance, get him some help and therapy to get things out of his system. He wanted him to persuade Annie to go home as well, and their mom would bring up the babies as their own, so the wedding would be cancelled. This would make Davy happy, Mike thought.

He wanted his son to be more normal like his brothers, and he’d even managed to get him a place at the college where he taught, to start in the fall, and had some contacts who could get him a job. He wanted Pete to give up his life in California, quit the band and his musical dreams and go back home to Connecticut.

But to Mike, the worse thing he read—and it hit him hard—was what his dad wanted Pete to do: to give up on them, on their relationship, their future together…give up on him.

Would and could Pete do this to them? Mike stared over at Pete with tears in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days had passed. Pete and Mike hadn’t really discussed the contents of the letter from Pete’s dad. Mike was worried how Pete was going to act on it, so he didn’t want to bring the subject up.

Pete always struggled to say no to anyone, but Mike hoped for once he would do it this time. Annie had come home the next day and had been quiet since. She too had got a letter from their dad, but what had he demanded of her? He wasn’t sure if they’d shared their letters with each other yet. The siblings were so alike in so many ways. Mike decided he would chat to Annie when the chance became available.

He didn’t have to wait long—he was at the kitchen table with his coffee and reading the newspaper when Annie came out of her room.

“Morning, Annie. Everything okay?” he asked “You wanna go sit down and I’ll get you a drink?”

“Thanks, and morning. Can I have a tea, please? How’s Peter? We haven’t really spoke since the other day and I feel like he’s avoiding me. Has he said anything to you about what was in the letter he got from Dad? If it’s anything like mine, I guess he’s not too happy and that’s why he’s quiet.”

“Yeah I think the letter is bothering him. I read it, too. Your dad sure expects a lot from both of you. Pete’s not really said much to me about what he’s feeling about it. I’m trying to get him to talk.”

“But he’s keeping his emotions to himself like he always does, until they get too much for him to handle and he does something stupid. Dad wants us both back home. That’s what he wrote to me. He thinks Peter is confused and wants to get him help. He thinks you guys are a bad influence on him.”

“I got the impression he can’t accept Pete for who he is, but I wouldn’t want to see him change and it’s not right of your dad to expect him to. I don’t want to lose him, Annie.”

“I’ll try and talk to him, but I’m not giving my babies to my mom to bring up, even though Dad offered to pay for any college I wanted. I’m staying here in California. Theres no way Dad’s taking over my life. I know Dad doesn’t want you in Peter’s life. He thinks it’s unnatural, and he wants me to persuade you to finish with Peter. I think Dad thinks it will make Peter go home. I’ll let you read my letter.”

She brought her letter for Mike to read. It was very similar to Pete’s. Their dad wanted her to go back home and persuade Pete to go with her. He wrote how Pete would be much happier back east, that he should go back to college so he could eventually be a teacher, like his original plans and stick to music just as a hobby. That he’d also help Pete make a fresh start with the family.

“He knows how to get to both of you, doesn’t he? He seems to be playing one of you against the other, thinking you’ll both work on each other so he gets what he wants. You seem less affected than Pete though. Pete always gives in to people too easily. He’s too nice for his own good.”

“Nick and Chris always do what Dad wants, but Chris is only sixteen so has time to see what Dad’s really like. Nick’s his favorite—he’s becoming a teacher, engaged to a girl he works with, who he grew up with…I imagine he’ll have the perfect normal family Dad wants.”

“Yeah, you and Pete are quite alike in some ways. You both left home to find a new life and happiness—you live the life you want. You both went to New York, then came here to California. Like we’ve said before, we’re like an odd little family. I think you’re stronger than Pete is, in some ways.”

“No, Pete’s stronger than me. He does what makes him happy. He left home by his own choice. He’s had no support from Mom and Dad for years and seems happy, I’m glad he found you.”

Davy came down the stairs and went to make a cup of tea, “Anyone want some toast?” he asked. Pete came out of his room, joining Davy in the kitchen. He poured himself a coffee and sat beside Mike on the couch, to give him a brief kiss on the cheek. Mike smiled back at him.

The phone rang. Davy, who was still in the kitchen, answered it. “Oh. good morning Mrs. Straus…yes we’re all okay. Yes, Annie’s awake and up—we’re just having breakfast…you want to talk to me and Annie? No problem. We’ll see you soon then…in about an hour. Bye.”

Annie came back after taking the letter back to her room and sat in a chair. “What did Gran go? I guess she’s on her way over. What else did she have to say?”

“She’s heard from your parents, and coming over to discuss some things with us about the wedding! I’m not looking forward to hearing what she has to say. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Mike spoke up. “Let’s just wait and see what she’s got to say. You never know, they might be giving you more time, or your parents might have decided to wait until after the twins’ birth.”

“Dad isn’t one to back down. He doesn’t like to be proved wrong, and likes to have the last word, so arguing with him is pointless. I’ve never seen him admit he’s wrong to anyone,” said Pete.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Davy let Mrs. Straus in. She joined them in the living room. Annie offered her a coffee. Micky came down the stairs while Annie was pouring the coffee, so she poured him a drink as well.

“I spoke to your parents last night, Annie. Your dad has got quite a few things already arranged for the wedding. I think he wants it done quickly—he asked me to come and talk to you about the details. The ceremony is booked for this Friday. There’s a chapel in the hotel grounds, so you and Davy need to come and go over things like the flowers, pick a cake, and go over the catering details with the hotel staff. They even have their own wedding planner. I met her this morning and she seems good.”

“Gran, I didn’t think he’d sort everything out so quickly. What happens if we don’t like the venue? when are we expected to go and arrange these things?”

“They want to see you all this afternoon. There’s a tailor coming to sort you all out with new suits as well. There’s invites to go out—quite a lot to do in such a short time: the ceremony will be at five p.m. Friday.”

Davy spoke. “Yeah, it’s only Sunday—how can this all be planned in just a few days? Surely that’s not enough time to get everything arranged at such short notice.”

“Well they had a wedding cancelled, so your dad booked this date. It’s a nice little chapel too. It will look so nice with flowers. They’ve got a big reception room, so that’s booked for the evening. The hotel can arrange everything for you, so you need to come to see them today.”

Annie looked over at Davy. They both looked shocked. “Gran, why couldn’t he give us more notice? You know my doctor wants me to avoid any stress. This is not gonna help.”

“Anne, I tried my best to explain your situation, but he wouldn’t change his mind. Your mom even tried her best, but she always gives in to what he wants. You should know that by now.”

Micky perked up. “Can we come and help you pick the food and wedding cake, Davy, Annie, please?”

“Well, if you all want to get ready, we can set off for the hotel. We can have lunch there too, then start on with organizing everything. The food in the hotel is excellent. We’ve booked rooms for Annie for the night before and for the wedding night.”

“Are Mom and Dad flying out soon?” asked Annie. “Will they be bringing Nick and Chris? I can’t imagine we’ll have a lot of guests at such short notice, so it should be a small wedding.”

“Yes, they should be here Thursday morning. Your dad is busy with work until Wednesday. Chris, Nick and his fiancee are coming. We can sort out some invites for your friends later.”

They got ready and set off to the hotel in the Monkeemobile. Mrs. Straus called a taxi for her and Annie as the guys were dropping off their instruments at the Dive for their gig later on. They asked Vicky and Ronnie if they’d like to come to the wedding, and they both said yes. The group set up their gear and drove off to the hotel where Annie and Mrs. Straus were waiting with the wedding planner.

Mrs. Straus spoke. “This is, David, the groom, Peter, Annie’s brother, and these are their friends, Michael and Micky. Boys, we’ve got the cake and food for the reception to go through first, but Elizabeth here is the wedding planner and is here to help organise whatever you want.”

“Hello. As Mrs. Straus says, I’m here to help with anything you need. We can go and look at the chapel soon. I’ve arranged for a florist, and someone from the catering department to join us as well. First, we need to discuss what flavors of wedding cake you want. We’ve been doing a three-tier cake with tiers of vanilla, chocolate and fruit cake, which seems to be popular with our younger couples.”

They were brought some cake samples to try and menus for the reception which they handed to Davy and Annie to look at. Micky and Davy were the first trying the cake samples. Annie tried just the vanilla and chocolate. Micky soon finished off the plateful of samples after the others had finished tasting them.

Davy spoke. “Should we get the smaller tier fruit, and the largest vanilla with some cream and jelly, and the medium chocolate and cream. Something for everyone I think.” Annie nodded.

“Have you any decisions on the reception food? Your father has suggested a buffet—canapés, sandwiches…just standard buffet items. Someone should be here with some samples.”

Soon a few members of the catering staff brought trays of buffet food for them to taste. Everyone discussed and chose a selection of items from the menu and samples. Micky soon finished off what food was left. “Hey, I’m hungry, I didn’t get chance to get any breakfast.” He laughed.

“We can go and look at the chapel now if you’d like? The florist is here to discuss what flowers you’d like. Has the wedding got a color or should we just go for white and cream, neutral tones?”

The chapel was quite small and dark. Flowers would brighten it a little, but it smelt old and damp, not the best place for a wedding. The florist helped them choose a bouquet and flowers for inside the church. They then went back to the hotel restaurant for lunch.

“I’m sorry if everything’s not what you’d really like, but I think your dad has just thought of a quick wedding. The reception room was nice and bright. Are you wanting any music for the reception? I didn’t think about that. The hotel has pianists who could play.”

“Yes, Gran, but both the hotel pianists will be guests at the wedding though. I don’t think we need music. Is there anything else to discuss? Can I maybe go up to your room for a sleep? I’m tired.”

“There’s just the suits for the boys to be sorted, and you don’t need to be here for that—you’ve got your dress and shoes. Your mom’s going to bring you the veil that both she and I wore on our wedding days. It’s just a shame you couldn’t wear your mom’s dress. She kept it for you.”

The concierge brought the tailor to see them. Luckily he had suits that fitted them all with just a few alterations needed, and they already had matching shirts to wear with them.

“These suits will do for gigs and auditions too—we might as well get something out of this. What we gonna do? We’ve not got much time to stop this,” Micky whispered to Mike.

“I know, Mick. We might have to use one of your ideas. We need to get Davy out of this. Everything’s happening so quickly. You’re his best man—try and come up with your best plan ever, babe.”

“I’ll do my best. Is everything okay between you and Pete? He’s been quiet for a few days, don’t you think? Have you had an argument, or is he stressed about the wedding too?”

“Yeah, I think the wedding’s getting to him. He’s looking out for Annie too and she’s getting stressed. They’re both getting hassle off their dad, as well. He wants Pete to move back to Connecticut, leave the band, split with me, and get a job or go back to college.”

“Well he’s gonna be worried about his sister, I guess. His dad doesn’t sound so good, but we get to meet him and their brothers in a few days. Their mom was nice—she seemed okay about you and Pete.”

“Yeah, I’m just worried Pete’s gonna listen to his dad and give in to him—you know what he’s like.”

Mrs. Straus got Annie from her room, and she and the guys set off back to the pad. Elizabeth had given Davy her phone number if they wanted to change anything. Annie went straight to her room to get changed. Unless she was going out, she seemed to stay in baggy pjs.

The phone rang and Pete answered it. It was Janet on the line, trying to find Mrs. Straus when she couldn’t get hold of her in the hotel. Pete said she wasn’t there with them and he and Janet went on to talk over a few things. Janet hung up after, saying she’d see them soon, and Pete went off to his and Mike’s room. He had something he needed to do. He packed some clothes into an overnight bag for tomorrow then hid the bag under their bed and went into the living room.

He sat at beside Mike, who was reading the paper looking for gigs. He was going to see a club manager tomorrow about organising an audition—he was always on the lookout for gigs.

“Is everything okay, Pete? We’re okay?” Pete nodded and gave Mike a hug

“Of course. Why shouldn’t it be? I’m just worried about Annie. I wonder if she wants to go with us tonight and spend some time with Vicky, and yes we’re fine. I love you, Michael, don’t forget that.”

“Good. I’ve been worried about you since you got your letter. I guess you needed a few days to think about things? Let’s get ready for the gig. Davy, Micky you gonna get changed?”

They all got changed and drove off to the club on the Strip. They finished setting up and Davy helped Micky with the drums while Mike and Pete tuned their guitars. Annie went to find Vicky upstairs.

Vicky got them coffee, and chocolate cake and they relaxed on the couch. Vicky told Annie they’d both be at the wedding, but asked why she was going through with it.

“I’m not really sure why. Pressure from my dad, I guess. It’s all happened so quickly. Davy doesn’t want it either, but how can we get out of it now? It’s in five days. I can’t believe it.”

“Can nobody reason with your dad, or is he stubborn? He wants you to have the family set-up like he has—wife at home and the children. I get it from my folks—when am I gonna find a nice guy and settle down and get married? How’s the pregnancy going?”

“Okay, I’m constantly tired, need to pee all the time, having mood swings, high blood pressure but apart from that they’re fine, moving around and keeping me awake.”

“You wanna stay over here tonight? You don’t look like you’ll last until the guys’ gig is finished. We can go shopping in the morning and I’ll drive you home.”

“Yeah, that’ll be good. I do need to sleep soon. I can get some more diapers and baby things tomorrow. I’m trying to get most things in early before they’re due.”

Annie finished her drink and headed off to the spare room to sleep. Vicky went downstairs and watched the rest of the guys’ set. While they were packing up their instruments, she let them know that Annie was asleep and staying overnight, and she’d give her a lift home tomorrow.

The guys had their usual routine of driving home, and Micky and Davy then settling down in the living room watching late-night television with a beer each. Mike and Peter went off to bed.

Mike woke up first and untangled himself from Pete’s arms. They hadn’t had too much sleep. They’d made love slowly, fallen asleep, then woken a few hours later and done it all over again, falling back to sleep just over an hour ago. Things seemed to be getting back to normal between them, which made Mike very happy indeed. He grinned and kissed Pete on the forehead and went to their small en suite to take a shower—they’d fallen straight back to sleep before cleaning up and he was a little sticky.

Pete was still asleep when Mike finished his shower, so he started the coffee and got the breakfast things out ready. He left a note for Pete in their bedroom, letting him know he’d be back around lunchtime, after his meeting with a club manager about future gigs.

Davy and Pete got up around the same time. Davy made some tea, then got Micky up as Micky had agreed they’d join a volleyball game on the beach. After breakfast, Micky and Davy got changed into swim trunks and left to join the game.

“See you about lunchtime, Pete!” Micky shouted as they went out of the back door. “It’s your turn to make lunch, remember.”

Pete headed back into their bedroom to get his bag from under the bed. He filled a duffel bag, too, with a few more clothes, and went downstairs to make a phone call.

“Hello…yeah, I’m just about to leave, good… I’ll pick up the ticket in the airport. Are you going to meet me when my flight land? Good, thanks. I’ll give you a call you before I board the plane with the arrival time. Bye for now. See you later.”

He called for a taxi, picked up his bags, and grabbed a jacket. He scribbled a note for Mike, saying something had come up and he would be in touch when he could, and left the note by the phone. He got in the cab and left for the airport. His ticket was at the airline desk, just as he’d been told. He paid for it, checked in, then headed to Departures and waited for the flight to be called to board. He phoned with his arrival time to arrange his lift at the other end.

Davy and Micky arrived back at lunchtime, but there was no sign of Pete. Davy dived in the shower while Micky started lunch, thinking Pete must have forgot about it. He was just about to shout for him when the phone rang.

“Hello, Mrs. Straus. No, Annie’s not here. Davy’s in the shower—let me get some paper and I’ll write this down.” He picked up Pete’s note, not reading it, turned it over to the blank side and wrote down the message

“Okay, a pastor is coming to see Davy and Annie tomorrow afternoon to talk about the ceremony. The wedding rehearsal is on Thursday evening, and you’ll be here tomorrow afternoon as well. No problem, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mike arrived just as Micky was hanging up the phone. “Hi, Mike.”

“You doing lunch? Thought it was Pete’s turn? I got us a gig next Friday at the Vincent Van Go-Go.”

“Great news! It is his turn. Think he’s forgotten, but I don’t mind. If you’re going to your room, tell him it won’t be long, and he takes my next turn.” Micky laughed.

Davy came out of the shower and Micky passed him the message to read. He was reading it as Mike came down the stairs.

“Pete’s not in our room, but his drawers were open and some clothes are missing, as well as a few of his bags. Did he say much to either of you this morning?”

“No, he was here when we went to the beach and he never said he was going out,” Davy replied.

“Well his guitar, bass and banjo are here so he can’t have gone to the studio. Has he left a note? Either of you see one?”

They both shook their heads. Davy put the note Micky had written down on the kitchen table.

“Annie might know something? Wait she gets in,” said Micky

Mike had rechecked the bedroom to see what else was missing. “He took some books, his wallet, passport and driving licence. I hope he’s not making his way back home to Connecticut. I know that letter got to him more than he said.”

Micky came and stood by Mike.

“I’m worried, Micky. Is this the end? Has Pete given up on us, and gone to his dad?”


	13. Chapter 13

It was now Wednesday evening and no one had heard anything from Pete. None of them had noticed the note Pete had left, even though it was still near the phone. The pastor had been and visited the evening before, going over the ceremony details with Davy and Annie. They talked through everything with him, but their minds and thoughts were elsewhere.

Annie was worried about Pete, but Micky and Davy were worried about Mike just as much. He’d barely left their bedroom since Monday afternoon. They’d heard him playing his guitar and he’d accepted the cups of coffee they took him, but he’d barely eaten since lunch on Monday. Micky and Davy had phoned round Pete’s friends, but no one had seen or heard from him. They both slept in the double bed with Mike on Monday night, not wanting to leave him on his own, but Tuesday night he locked the door, wanting to be on his own. In all the time they’d known him, they’d never seen him looking so down and despondent. He hadn’t left the bedroom in over forty-eight hours.

Mike was convinced Pete had gone home to his parents in Connecticut, that he’d done what his dad had wanted: left behind his life in California, given up on his music, but, worse of all, Pete had given up on them, on him and the love they had for each other. Mike had never felt like this before. His emotions were all over the place. It made him realize how much he loved Pete.

The guys were due to leave for their usual Wednesday gig at the Dive. Davy and Micky had packed up the Monkeemobile when Mike came downstairs. He look tired and red-eyed, but at least he’d came out of their room. He was dressed in his band shirt, looking like he’d got ready for the gig.

“Hey, Mike, we’ve packed up the car ready,” said Micky. “Do you want me to drive?” he asked, looking over at Mike, trying to figure out his mood. He looked like his normal self, their band leader.

“No, it’s okay,” he said, picking up the keys and looking over at Annie and the guys staring at him. “I’m okay. Let’s go. Pete’ll turn up tonight. He’s never missed a gig before. You packed his bass?”

Annie looked over at Micky as Mike walked out of the door. “I’m not so sure he will turn up tonight. This seems different. I’ve known Pete take off a few times before, but he’s never left without his banjo. It normally goes everywhere with him.”

“He went missing a few months back and yeah the banjo went with him…maybe you ought to come with us, if you’re feeling up to it, give us a bit of support just in case.”

“Sure. No problem.” She grabbed her jacket on the way out. Davy was already sitting in the front passenger seat, and Micky and Annie got in the back. No one spoke on the drive to the club. They went in and started to set up. Mike tuned his guitar, then Pete’s bass.

Micky whispered to Davy to come over to the drum kit. “Are you gonna take over on the bass? Because it doesn’t look like Pete’s gonna show up. We can change the set around.”

He shouted Mike over. “Davy’s gonna play the bass. We can do songs with the easier bass lines, and we’ll do all the lead vocals if you don’t feel like singing.”

Mike just nodded and shrugged, but he was still watching the main doors, hoping Pete would show up.

The set went as well as it could go. Mike seemed to be going through the motions, while Davy and Micky were doing all the singing and harmonies. Mike just stood still, staring at the entrance.

In between the sets, Mike got a beer and went outside to clear his head. Micky followed him. “You okay there, Mike? I’m sure Pete will contact us soon. Anything could’ve happened.”

Mike started to panic a little. “What if something has happened to him and he can’t contact us? Look what happened the last time—he ended up in hospital. Does his gran know he’s missing? Could we maybe get her to call his parents to see if he’s turned up there?”

“Aren’t they going to be here in the morning? They’re flying over, ready for the wedding. Mike, I don’t think Pete would just disappear without having a good reason to suddenly leave—he’ll be back soon. He loves you! He tells you enough times. You’re meant to be together.”

Davy came out to find them. “Come on, you two. It’s time for our last set. The crowd’s died down a little too.” They all went back in and got onstage again.

Upstairs, Vicky and Annie were chatting over coffee and cake . “Least I’ve got an excuse for eating all the cakes, chocolate and candy. The babies seem to be craving sugar, and I need the energy. I’m not looking forward to the next few days, my parents arriving and the wedding, and I’ve got no idea where Peter’s gone. Mike’s taken it really badly. I wish Pete would call us.”

“Have they rowed or something? Pete stayed with us a few nights when he thought Mike was cheating on him, but that was a big mix-up over a stupid obsessed ex-friend of mine. He hid here and didn’t want to talk to Mike. He got really drunk and ended up in hospital with alcohol poisoning.”

“I don’t think they had a row. They were all over each other before he went off. I think a letter he got from Dad affected him. He might have gone home. I just want him to come back soon.”

“I’m sure he will when he’s ready. Just try not to stress yourself out.”

Downstairs, the guys finished their final set. It went a little better than the first one. They packed up their instruments and Davy went upstairs to tell Annie they were leaving. She said bye to Vicky and followed Davy to the car. Micky drove home as Mike had drunk a few beers.

When they got back to the pad, Annie said good night and went off to bed and Micky put on the television and he and Davy settled down to watch a movie. 

Mike grabbed some beers and joined them on the couch. He drank one quickly, then started on another. Micky looked over at him, but Mike seemed miles away. He finished his beer and went to bed.

“What can we do to cheer him up, Mick? We need to make sure he doesn’t spend all day in bed. You think he’ll want to meet Pete’s dad? I’m not sure what to expect him to be like,” Davy said.

“Well it doesn’t sound like Pete’s dad approves of Mike, so things could be a bit awkward between them. I just hope Pete turns up soon. Mike’s really missing him. Annie’s stressed too, which is not good for her, and you are too with the wedding. We need to think of how to stop it,” Micky said.

Mike was restless upstairs in his room, cuddling Pete’s pillow. Peter’s scent was on it and it was slightly comforting, but no comparison to the real thing. Part of him was mad at Pete for just taking off without any notice, but the love he felt soon washed away any negative feelings. He eventually fell asleep, his dreams full of happy times of them together.

Mike woke as Davy cane in with coffee for him, and sat down on the other side of the bed. “You coming out of here today, Mike? You don’t want to be moping around all day.”

He sat up and started to drink the coffee, which was strong and just what he needed—he’d had a few more beers than he normally drank after the gig. “Okay, Davy, let me finish this and get dressed.”

“Good. Just think, I’m meeting my future father-in-law today—nothing can be as bad as that, the way Pete and Annie talk about him. Micky is still trying to think of how to stop this wedding, but he’s cutting it a bit fine…maybe I should flirt with some of the female staff at the hotel, which should give their dad the impression I’m not the ideal husband for his daughter. What do you think?”

“No idea, Davy. It might work—their dad doesn’t want me and Pete together and he seems to have won with that. I wonder if Pete will turn up with his family. There’s so much I need to ask and say to him. I want to know how he could do this to me, without leaving a note. I’d never do that to him.”

Mike got dressed and joined the others downstairs. Annie joined him on the couch.

“Davy’s been telling me what you said to him, Mike, I honestly don’t think Peter would have left you without trying to get in touch, but you know how he can get at times when he’s stressed. I’m surprised he never left a note, though. That’s not like him at all, but the fact he’s left his banjo makes me think he’ll be coming back. I know he loves you. I’ve seen him as close to anyone before.”

Micky picked up the note he’d made the other day to check if there was anything hey needed to remember about today. He noticed the writing on the other side, exclaimed in surprised and gave the note to Mike. “Sorry, Mike, Pete did leave a note and I missed it the other day.”

Mike read it twice. “It doesn’t really say much…something came up—that could be anything, and he’s not been in touch. I don’t know what to think. Let’s see if his parents know what’s happened.”

“Well, I don’t know if we’re supposed to go and see them, or if gran will bring them here. I imagine if they come here, Dad won’t approve of the house. Shall I call the hotel ask to speak to Gran?”

Just as Annie went to pick up the phone, it rang. She answered it and it was her mom on the other end. “Hello, Mom…did you have a good flight? That’s a shame. It’ll be nice to see her again. Yes, we can come over to the hotel. I need to get changed first. We’ll see you soon.”

“So, guys, as you’ve probably gathered by now, my family are at the hotel. My dad wants us to go over as soon as we can. He wants to meet all of you. He might not be in the best of moods, though, as their flight was delayed. I’m just gonna get changed first—are you all ready?”

Annie got ready to leave and the guys decided to go as they were. Davy wasn’t bothered if he made a good impression on Mr. Thorkelson or not—anything to put the wedding off.

Mike drove them to the hotel. They parked the car and went to the entrance, where they found Annie’s brother, Nick, outside having a cigarette. He came straight up to Annie and hugged her. “Annie, how you doing, sis? You look ready to pop! Everyone’s inside. I’ve brought Clare—is that okay?”

“Of course it is. It’ll be nice to see her again. Does dad still not know you smoke?” She laughed. “Guys, this is Nick. Nick this is Davy, Micky and Mike.” They all shook hands and said hello.

“Before you go in, I better warn you Dad’s not in the best of moods. Problems at work yesterday.”

“Okay. Thanks for the warning. Mom already told me about the flight delay. I guess we better go in and get this over and done with. Are you coming in as well, Nick?”

Nick walked with them into the hotel. The Thorkelson family were all sitting in the lounge area of Mrs. Straus’ suite. Nick went in first and Annie followed after. Annie’s Dad stared straight at her.

“Hello, Anne, how are you? I didn’t realize you were this big,” he commented, looking at her bump. “Which one of these young men is David?” he asked, looking at the three guys.

Annie took Davy’s hand. “Dad, this is David.” Davy held out his hand and Mr. Thorkelson shook it. “Davy, you’ve met Nick, and this is Chris, my brother, and Clare, Nick’s fiancée.”

Davy said hello to them.

Mr. Thorkelson stared at Micky and Mike, looking from one to the other, with a grimace. “And you two—which one of you is Michael?”

Micky spoke up, seeing the look on the older man’s face. “I’m Micky and he’s Mike.”

Mr. Thorkelson looked straight past Micky and went to shake Mike’s hand. Mike looked quite puzzled by this. Annie noticed how her dad was being with them and stood with them. “Dad, Mike is Michael.” Her dad soon dropped Mike’s hand, and moved away from him. He went to shake Micky’s hand, but Micky didn’t respond—he felt very uncomfortable.

“Anne, where on earth is Peter? Could he not be bothered to come and see his family? I hope he will at least turn up at the wedding tomorrow. That boy is so unreliable.”

Mike decided to speak, “Mr. Thorkelson, we haven’t seen Peter since Monday. He hasn’t been himself since he read the letter you sent him. We even thought he might have gone home to you.”

“Well I guess you can tell that he didn’t. I haven’t seen him in ages. So he’s run away from his problems yet again…or did the letter make him see some sense?” He looked at Mike. “You aren’t exactly what I was expecting.” His gaze went over to Micky. “I’d imagined someone like you.”

“John, what is your problem? Can you never be happy for Peter? Michael’s a nice young man. He’s helped and looked after Anne,” Mrs. Straus said. “So you don’t approve of how Peter lives. Well, remember I didn’t like you when you started dating Ginny, but I didn’t force you apart. I didn’t interfere in your life, and, look, you’ve been married for twenty-six years.”

Mrs. Thorkelson took her husband’s hand and he stared at her. “I told you, fussing over Peter was never going to do him any good. He’s too sensitive, always has been. Anne too. At least Nick and Chris have had more of an influence from me—they won’t cause us as many problems.”

“I’m happy how I brought Peter and Anne up. I’m happy and proud of all our four children, and I’ll accept anything they want to do, or anyone they want to be with. Peter looked so happy with Michael. I told him I approved of them together. This wedding is only going ahead for you.”

“So you don’t mind how our son’s turned out? If you’d let me make him go back to college, he might have eventually become a teacher, a respectable job like Nick has. Well, hopefully, he’s decided to go home and make a new life for himself, and you young men will let him do this.”

Mrs. Straus stood in between them. “Don’t you think it would be better if you’d both take your conversation somewhere else or change the subject? I don’t think this is the right time or place for this—stress is not good for Anne. Annie, why don’t you come and sit down?”

Mr. Thorkelson left the room, slamming the door behind him. Chris looked over at his mom, then followed his dad. “I’m sorry about that everyone. He’s just stressed. His job’s very busy right now, and we had a delay, and bad turbulence too on the flight. It’s not been a good few days, and now Peter’s missing.” She started to cry.

Mrs. Straus went and sat with her daughter. “Ginny, you need to stop making excuses for him. You’ve brought all your children up fine. It didn’t help Peter, all the moving around you did, him constantly changing schools—he never got chance to make friends for long, but you did your best for all of them.”

Annie looked at Davy, Mike and Micky. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to have seen any of this.”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I’m just more worried about Pete now. I really thought he’d gone home to Connecticut. Has anyone any idea of where you think he’d go to?” Mike asked.

“When he often disappeared from home, he went to his gran’s, but as she’s here, I couldn’t really say… Has he many other friends that you could ring round and ask?” Mrs. Thorkelson said.

Mrs. Straus suggested they go down to the restaurant and have some lunch. It went as well as expected. Peter’s parents were quiet and not really talkative. After lunch Annie went to find her room so she could go for a sleep, and her mom went with her.

Nick went over to Mike. “Care to join me outside?” Mike followed him to an outside terrace.

“I guess we’re not quite what you were expecting either. Dad can be a bit intimidating most of the time. We’re used to it, me and Chris. Well, we go along with it for an easy life, but Pete and Annie, well, they follow their heart, go for what they want. I’ll be out of the fold soon, start my new job in the fall. Me and Clare are starting teaching at a high school just outside Boston. Dad doesn’t know yet but I took a position teaching art, and just covering English. I don’t think he’ll be happy.”

“But I guess you’ll be happy, doing what you wanna do with your life, but you’re not moving too far.”

“No, that’s Clare’s choice. She doesn’t want to be too far from her family. I don’t wanna teach for ever. I want to be a cartoonist and writer, be like my big brother and do want my heart tells me to do.”

“Good to hear. That’s what brought me out here. My mom was unsure but didn’t mind as long as I was happy. The band’s not doing too bad—we have regular gigs, and a reasonable fanbase.”

“Well, Clare and I are staying a few days longer than the family. I was hoping to spend some time with Pete, and Clare wants to go to Disneyland for the day. Maybe we could come and see you play one night. I play the guitar. Pete taught me, but I’ll never be at his level.”

“Sure, we’ve got gigs this Saturday and Sunday at a local club on the Strip. We could show you around LA if you want, unless your dad wants you to avoid us. I don’t think he likes me.”

“Don’t worry about that. Mom, Gran and Annie like you, so that’s good enough for me. I’d say you calm Pete down. He’s never really been close to anyone before—he only saw girls as friends.”

“Well, Pete told me he’d never had either a girl or boyfriend before. It took us a while to get together—the other two guys intervened and pushed us together about three months ago, but I love him and just wish I knew where on earth he’s disappeared to. I’m worried about him.”

They both went back into the hotel dining room. A member of staff was serving coffee and tea and Micky and Davy were sitting down, stuffing their faces with cake.

They all went to the wedding rehearsal later, and it went well with no problems. Mr. Thorkelson was quiet throughout the run-through. After it was finished, the guys returned to the pad.

“Well, shall we have a drink to your last night of freedom, Davy?” Micky laughed.

“Hey, Mick, this ain’t a laughing matter, you know. I thought you guys were gonna come up with a good reason to stop this wedding? Come on, Mick, where’s your amazing plan?”

“I’m still thinking…worst-case scenario, you can always get the marriage annulled. You got any ideas, Mike?”

“No, sorry. Why don’t we all head off to bed? We’ve got a long day tomorrow, and you might dream up a crazy idea, Micky. Sorry I’m not much help, Davy, but my mind’s just elsewhere.”

“No problem, Mike, I understand. Pete might be back tomorrow. I can’t imagine he’d want to miss his sister’s wedding, and I bet he misses you.”

“Night, guys. See you in the morning. If you’re staying up late, don’t drink too much.”

Mike headed off to his room. He knew he wouldn’t get much sleep. He changed and in bed cuddled up to Pete’s pillow again, hoping and praying that Davy was right and Pete would return tomorrow. If he did, Mike decided he’d show Mr. Thorkelson what he thought of him, and how much he loved his son and was never gonna let him leave him ever again. He just hoped wherever Pete was that he was missing him just as much.

Hoping and praying was all he had at the moment, until Pete was back where he belonged: beside Mike.


	14. Chapter 14

Micky and Davy woke up in the living room with the television still on, Davy on the couch, Micky the floor. They’d had a few beers each and fallen asleep watching the late movie. Mike was still in bed. He’d slept on and off, missing Pete not being there, sleeping beside him.

Davy started the coffee going and made himself some tea. When the coffee was ready, Micky made up a tray of cornflakes and toast and took it up to Mike. Mike sat up in bed when he saw them coming into his room. “Morning, guys. Sorry I didn’t join you last night. I needed to try and get some sleep.”

“No worries. Did you get manage to get much sleep?” Micky jumped onto the bed beside Mike and gave him the tray. “Here. We made you breakfast in bed and strong black coffee too.”

Davy sat on the bed. “You gonna get up, Mike? I’m gonna need both of you today. You need to be focused. Did you think of any ideas, Micky? I need to get this wedding stopped before it’s too late.”

“You could always not turn up—that’s an easy option. But would Mr. Thorkelson come looking for you and drag you to the wedding? But then again, we need to hide you somewhere, but where? Or… how about I dress up as a chick and flirt with you? Some of Annie’s clothes should fit me.”

“I could get close to one of the hotel staff. There was a cute blonde behind the reception desk yesterday—that wouldn’t go down well with their family if they think I’ll cheat on her especially on the wedding day. Have you got any ideas, Mike? We’ll help you out after this. I’m sure we’ll find Pete somehow.”

“It’s okay, guys. I know you mean well. I’m just trying to get used to the fact. I mean, he may come back, but it might only to collect his things, his instruments, before he leaves me again.”

“Well we won’t let him leave us! We’ll hide his banjo and lock you both in your bedroom—I’m sure you can think of ways of persuading him to stay. You still love him, don’t you?” Micky asked.

“Of course I do. So much. I’m mad at him for just taking off, but I never want to lose him. But if he hasn’t gone home, where has he gone? He has plenty of friends in New York, so maybe there?”

They were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Davy went downstairs to see who it was. He greeted Nick and Clare—Mrs. Straus had given him the pad’s address and they’d caught a cab there.

“Hi, Davy, hope you don’t mind but we just needed to get outta the hotel for a while and wasn’t sure of anywhere else to go. Gran sent breakfast.” He opened a bag with bacon and sausage sandwiches for them, all still warm, Micky ran over and grabbed the bag.

“No problem. Please come in. Excuse the mess, and just ignore Micky’s manners. We usually do. Mike’s not up yet, and we’ve still not heard anything from Pete, so Mikes getting more worked up We’ve never seen him like this—even after he’s broken up with a chick, he’s never been this bad.”

“Pete wouldn’t break up with him. It’s not his nature. He’s too sensitive for that—he hates to make anyone unhappy. I think Dad’s the only person he ever gave up on. He never seemed able to please him, which just made Pete more withdrawn, and Dad was tougher on him, with him being the eldest. I got it so much easier. We were really close as children—I was kinda Pete’s best friend.”

“So you know him better than anyone…can you talk to Mike, convince him Pete will be back soon?”

“I’ll try my best. I told him yesterday that I thought he seemed good for Pete. Mom’s trying to work on Dad to accept them, but he’s stubborn. _His_ dad, our grandad, is worse. Both set in their ways.”

Mike came downstairs and helped himself to another cup of coffee, offering a drink to Nick and Clare, and ate one of the bacon sandwiches. Nick went out to the sundeck to have a cigarette.

Mike followed him outside and stood beside Nick.

“I can see why you all like it here. It’s so different to back home. You and Pete will have to come out and visit us sometime. You’ll find it’s not as warm. Clare and I have set a wedding date between Christmas and New Year. That’s why I wanted to chat to Pete. I want to ask him to be my best man.”

“I’m sure he’ll like that, but I can’t be sure about us both visiting you. I mean, I’m not sure if we’re still together, and if by some chance we are, I doubt your dad will want me at your wedding.”

“I’ll invite who I want, its not his wedding. Clare likes Pete. We’ve been together seven years, and she knew Pete before he left home. Her older sister liked him, but he wasn’t interested in her. I think girls scared him.”

“Well he can be quite shy around some people, but I think I’m helping him toughen up, and those two would tell you Pete’s been bringing out a happier and calmer side to me. We seem to balance each other out, and we’re helping each other work on our insecurities.”

“How about we all go out for lunch before heading off the hotel? My and Clare’s treat.”

They went back into the living room and Nick told the others about the lunch idea, so Micky and Davy went to get ready. Mike finished his coffee and washed the breakfast dishes. They all got in the Monkeemobile and headed to the Strip, deciding to eat at a diner nearby.

“Thanks for this. Most of your family sure have been good to us, especially your gran. She’s bought things to make life easier of Annie and us, even got another car and paid our rent in advance. We sure are grateful, aren’t we ,guys?” Mike said and the other two nodded.

“Well, our family can afford it. You should see Gran’s apartment. The view is amazing. When Pete was in New York, she tried to get him to live with her, but he moved into somewhere in the Village with his friends. The place didn’t have hot water, but he didn’t care. He got so skinny too, typical starving musician, but he’d take no handouts. At least he’s happy here.”

“Yeah, thanks, Nick,” said Micky. “Well, Annie living with us is good. She cooks, cleans and looks after us. Do you think we should set off for the hotel soon to get ready?”

They finished off their lunch and drove to the hotel where, they found Mrs. Straus and Mrs. Thorkelson near the reception desk with the wedding planner.

“There you are, boys, Nick, Clare. We’re just going to look how they’ve decorated the chapel—any of you want to join us?” Mrs. Straus asked. Clare decided to go with them. The guys went to the bar to get a drink before they had to get ready. Mike sneaked Davy a beer as he was the only one underage.

Annie was upstairs on her own in her hotel room. She hadn’t slept much, and had stayed in bed all morning until her mom had brought her something to eat. She decided not to go with them to check out the chapel. She wasn’t looking forward to the wedding, and was hoping Peter would turn up even though it was looking like he wouldn’t.

Annie’s mom and Clare went to help Annie get ready after they’d finished looking how the chapel was set up. Mrs. Thorkelson took out her dress, putting it to one side for when Annie finished her bath. Annie came out and Clare helped her with her hair and makeup.

“Mom, I don’t think I can go through with the wedding. I don’t love Davy, and I want Peter here with me. I’m just getting too stressed by everything. It’s too much.”

Meanwhile, in another room, Davy, Mike and Micky were getting ready, putting on their suits. Mike looked over at Pete’s suit, left on the bed. He knew Pete would be upset not to be there for Annie, and he hoped Pete would turn up to be with him, so they could show his dad they weren’t bothered if he approved of them or not. Davy was looking nervous.

“In just over an hour, I’m gonna be a married man. I don’t think there’s a way out of it now. You haven’t got long to come up with something! Please, Micky, I need your help.”

“I’m really doing my best, honestly, Davy. Mike, you reckon we could all make a run for it? You got the car keys at hand? Did you invite any of your current girlfriends, Davy? We could persuade them to stand up when the pastor asks for reasons for you not to be married.”

“No, Micky, I didn’t invite anyone. I didn’t want anyone thinking I was getting married, but I really thought we’d be able to get out of it somehow. Look, my hands are shaking, I’m so nervous.”

“Should we go down and have it out with Annie’s family? Tell them the truth, that you’re not the babies’ father? Stand up to him and say that you’re not getting married.”

In the chapel, some guests had arrived—a few of the boys’ neighbors, Vicky and Ronnie, Mrs. Straus, Nick, Chris and Mr. Thorkelson were all sitting waiting.

Just across town, Janet and Pete were getting in a taxi outside the airport, they were hoping to get to the wedding on time, their flight was late due to a two hour delay in New York, luckily they'd both had only got hand luggage so it hadn’t took long to get through the airport.

The hotel was about a thirty minute drive away, Janet got out her wallet from her purse, she told the driver he’d get a really good tip if he got them there as quickly as possible. The driver said he’d do his best.

Davy, Micky and Mike were now in the chapel waiting for everything to start. Annie was stalling a little getting ready in her room, she was about to put her dress on, which she was surprised fitted her quite well, despite the size of her bump. She just didn’t feel like rushing, there was just her and her mon in the room until there was a knock on the door, her mom went and let her did in.

“Everybody’s waiting for you in the chapel. You don’t want to be too late. Come on, we need to go.”

Her mom headed off first. Annie spent a few minutes in the bathroom and walked to the chapel with her dad. She walked slowly, not wanting to rush down the aisle.

The taxi pulled outside the hotel just as Annie was entering the chapel. Janet asked at the reception where the chapel was and headed off first, quietly slipping into the chapel just as the pastor was starting the ceremony. No one seemed to notice her arrival, so she sat at the back.

Pete had stopped and gone into the hotel bathroom to check his appearance. He was very nervous, as he would be coming face to face with his dad, and what he was about to do would no doubt make his father angry with him, but he had to go through with it. He couldn’t let Annie down.

He stood outside the chapel doors, waiting for the right moment to enter. He was hoping Mike wouldn’t be too mad with him for taking off at short notice. He’d tried ringing a few times but nobody answered the phone, and things had taken longer than he’d expected. He hoped it was worth it.

He heard Janet cough as she said she’d do. The pastor was asking if anyone anyone had any objections to the marriage. Pete walked in as the pastor was reading the line, to speak up now or forever hold their peace. He ran down the aisle and shouted, “Stop the wedding!”

Everyone stated straight at him—Annie, Micky, Davy and Mike. His dad looked as if he was going to explode. He stared over and shouted at Pete, “Will you just shut up and sit down now?”

“No, Dad, I won’t. This wedding can’t go ahead. Davy’s not the father of the twins. He and Annie are just friends—this is only happening to please you. Annie doesn’t want to get married. Davy just pretended to be her boyfriend. It’s not right to make him marry Annie. Annie does love someone, yes, Dad, but it’s someone you’ll never accept.”

He walked to the back of the chapel, where a young woman stood next to Janet by her side, both watching and listening to what was happening.

Pete grabbed the woman’s hand and walked her down the aisle to Annie, putting their hands together. Annie instantly started to sob, and embraced the woman.

“Christine…what…why are you here? I didn’t think I’d ever see or hear from you ever again. Peter, what on earth have you done?”

“Janet had an idea where Christine was working, and called me on Monday, so I flew out to New York and we found her yesterday. I told her you were being forced into marriage by our father, that you still loved her, and we managed to persuade her to fly out here with us. I did try to get here earlier but the flight had a two-hour delay—we’ve come straight from the airport.”

The pastor asked Annie and Davy if the wedding was now stopped, to which they both agreed. Davy looked so relieved and hugged Pete “Thank so much. Pete.”

Mr. Thorkelson looked very angry and started shouting at Pete. “Why do you always go and spoil everything, Peter? You’ve ruined your sister’s life. Her and David’s marriage would have worked out eventually. You know I can’t accept her being with a woman. It’s just not right. Your grandparents and the rest of the family will be so disappointed.”

Mike walked over to Pete and took his hand, letting him know he had his support. “Annie didn’t want this marriage. Only you did. Why can’t you let us both be happy and do what we want with our lives? Look, I’m happy too. Michael and I are together. I love him and I don’t care what you think.”

“I don’t know what we did wrong with you. Your life is a mess, boy. You have no qualifications—you couldn’t even manage to get through the first year at college, even at the second attempt. Forget your life here and come home and try the local college. Nick did well there. He’s got a good teaching job lined up, and a good career. He’s getting married to Clare. You could have a life like him.”

“I don’t want anyone else’s life. I want my own with my music. I even have a job playing piano at this hotel—classical music, and people pay me to play on their records, so my lessons did pay off. I’m making money and a career from music. It might not be the life you wanted or had planned for me, but it’s the life I want. I’ve got my friends, but the best thing I have is Michael, and I’m not leaving him for anyone.”

Mrs. Thorkelson stood looking over at her husband. “John, please give Peter and Annie a chance. Remember what my mom did with you—she didn’t like you, but she gave you a chance, didn’t she? She could have stopped us getting married. And now we’re happy. and we have four children. I love them all the same—let them be happy with whoever they want to be with. I’m willing to accept Michael and Christine.”

“Well, that’s your opinion. You were far too soft on Peter and Annie when they were younger. No wonder they’ve turned out like this. Just think about what our family and friends will say. Two of our children are queer. It’s nothing to be proud of, but least we have two normal children.”

“You really think that I’ll be bothered, Dad? I left home six years ago because you couldn’t accept the fact I wanted to be a musician, and look now I’m in a relationship with a man, I can’t help who I fell in love with, another reason to disappoint you, but again I’m happy, I don’t care what you think.”

“Mom didn’t make me the way I am. You ruined and changed my life. I spent my childhood constantly on the move, forced to be in a grade with children a year older who never accepted or would make friends with me. You kind of forced me into my own world of music, and Mom encouraged me. You should blame yourself—if you’d let me retake my first grade, things could have been better.”

“Ginny, come on. Let’s go to our room. Chris, Nick, Clare, are you coming with us?

Nick looked at his dad. “No, I’m staying here. I want to catch up with my brother. I haven’t seen him in ages. Pete, I’m happy for you and Mike and I hope it lasts and works out.” Clare stayed with him.

Annie and Christine were sitting at the back of the chapel. “I really thought I’d never see you again,” Annie said. “I’ve been miserable without you. Has Peter told you its twins, not just one baby? Are you willing to give me a second chance? Please say yes.”

“Yes, he told me about the twins. He’s very persuasive. He convinced me to fly out to see you for a few days. I’d been working in a coffee shop, and that’s where they found me. I’m not making any promises, but yes, I’ve missed you too, and I’m willing to give us another chance. I’ll even move here to California if you want. Pete says he knows someone who can give me some bar work if I stay.”

“That would be brilliant! Thanks for giving me another chance—we could make a fresh start out here.”

“Let’s see how the next few days go. I’ve still got a lot of things in New York, and Janet says she and your gran will ship them out if I decide to stay, but let’s go carefully, take it one day at a time for now.”

“Thanks. You don’t know how much this means to me. It looks like I’ve lost my dad forever, but as long as I know you’re willing to give us another try, I don’t care what he thinks.”

Davy and Micky both came up to them and hugged Annie. “I think everything will turn out fine in the end. Today’s worked out for the best—we’ve got our lives back,” said Davy.

Micky spoke. “There’s room at our place for you. Annie’s got her own room or we have a hammock or couch, but tonight you’ve still the the hotel room, so go catch up with each other.”

“Thanks guys. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me over the past few months. Davy, go hit on that pretty blonde in reception who’s been checking you out. You’ve got your freedom back.”

In another part of the chapel, Mike pulled Pete to one side, kissing him, not caring who saw it. Micky sneaked up behind them, pulling them into a group hug, grinning at both of them.

“I knew one of us would come through to save the day. I had a feeling this wedding wasn’t gonna take place. I nearly even resorted to standing up and confessing my love for Davy to stop it.”

Davy laughed “I’m glad you didn’t need to. Mick. Come on, let’s leave these two alone.”

“Yeah, sure. There’s a buffet waiting in the hotel. Let’s pack up as much as we can and take it back to the pad. I’m starving. Don’t be too long, guys.” Micky said to them

Davy and Micky walked off with Clare and Nick, who stopped to give Pete a hug, and say they’d catch up later.

“I’ve missed you so much. I thought you’d gone home, done what your dad asked you to do in his stupid letter. I was worried I’d lost you forever. Pete, don’t ever do anything like this ever again! You could’ve told me, and I would’ve come with you.”

“I promise—everything just happened so quickly. It was something I needed to do. I couldn’t let my dad win again. I can’t believe that I stood up to him either. I don’t care if Mom, Nick or Gran talk him around. I’ve got all I want and need here with you. If he can’t be happy for me, it’s his loss.”

“I’m proud of you, Pete. You did the right thing as you always do. You should put yourself first from now on. I’m not gonna let anyone walk over you or treat you bad ever again.”

Pete put his arms around Mike, pulling him in tightly. “Thank you. I love you more than you’ll ever know. I’m grateful for every minute I spend with you. You’re my whole world—never forget that.”

Mike kissed him passionately, not wanting to let Pete go away ever again, and hoping Pete could sense his feelings. There were only the two of them left in the chapel. Mike pulled him up to the altar.

“Pete, here in front of God, I promise I will love you forever. I promise to put you first, to always make you happy and let you be yourself as an individual, and give to you the best of myself, and hope that you’ll accept me as I am, with all my faults and strengths. I will try every day to care for and encourage you. I love you and you’re the person I want to spend every day and my future with.”

“Ooh, it’s like we’re getting married—you’re saying your vows to me! Well, here’s mine straight from my heart to yours. I promise to give you the best of myself as well. I trust and love you as your own person. I realize you have your own interests and needs. I will be at your side every day as your partner in everything: our music, our life, our future and our love. I promise to share my time and every part of me with you for as long as you let me. You are my first and, I hope, my last love.”

Mike smiled at Pete, again putting his arms tightly around him. He was happy Peter was back where he belonged and he wasn’t gonna let him go out of his life, ever.


End file.
